No, no you go first
by Voldyne
Summary: What if hiccup goes first? My spin on the what ifs of Httyd, *AU* T for future chapters, yes I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Another story, what if Hiccup went first? this is my idea of how it could go... I do love the what ifs you can get out of Httyd. It has been in my head for awhile and I decided I would try using it. I still want to figure out a one shot to where Hiccup was in the first scene, I mean that wasn't his house so where was he?**

**I did not have anyone edit this so all the mistakes are mine. If you see them let me know, and I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.**

**The events up to this conversation occurred normally this is where we veer off the movie into my own little world... based on How to train your dragon which I do not own, there I disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>A slim young man with brunette hair and far to many freckles, wearing a green tunic and a bear skin vest opens the door to a large long house and notices his father sitting by the fire place. Quietly he makes his way to the stairs and starts climbing up to his loft bedroom. He is five stairs up before his dad stops him.<p>

"Hiccup, I need to talk to you" Stoick The Vast, is the leader of the hairy hooligans, they inhabited a miserable island called Berk. As vikings the idea of moving never crossed anyone's mind. Stoick is six and a half feet tall and about four feet around, waring an overly large green tunic with some dragon scale armour hanging off a thick leather belt. The buckle to his belt and the clasps for his bear skin coat were decoratively craved with likenesses of dragons. Hiccup cringed freedom was only a few feet away, damn his super hearing.

"I need to talk to you too dad" Hiccup climbs down a few steps and quickly thinks of a way to word it.

"I decided I don't want to fight dragons" and simultaneously Stoick says "I decided to let you fight dragons" the two of them stop and stare at each other before asking "Wait, what?"

"You first" Hiccup said but Stoick declined.

"No, no you go first" he said with a slight smile. Hiccup was silent for a moment.

"Your right dad, I'm not a dragon slaying viking, I should stop kidding myself" Hiccup looks dejected but continues "I will start staying indoors during raids and do whatever you think is best" Hiccup finished with a sigh.

"Oh" Stoick was shocked and panicked slightly, he was all set to send Hiccup to dragon training, it would keep him safe... safer then being left alone in the blacksmiths shop but now it would seem cruel. "Well have you thought about what you would like to do then?" Stoick asked still trying to find a way to salvage his friends plan.

"Well I thought I could just be Gobbers apprentice and learn to be a blacksmith" Hiccup smiled at the thought, he could still invent, he would just have to find something other then dragon killing devices. "we will always need a blacksmith, and if I can't kill dragons then maybe I could keep the weapons in good condition for those that do" After what happened in the forest it was probably safer to stay indoors.

"Well, have you maybe thought of shadowing me? You know for when you become chief" Stoick asked seriously. Hiccup blinked owlishly and then shook his head.

"I don't know if I would make a good chief dad, I figured you would want someone... you know less like this" he gestured to himself "Like Snotlout, I mean he has Haddock blood, and he is a lot stronger... and the other vikings don't think he is useless" Hiccup shrugged and then noticed Stoicks scowl.

"You are not useless son, never think that. Snotlout would not make a good chief, yes he is strong but honestly he is not very bright" Stoick smiled and Hiccup snickered "You are intelligent son, and the village needs someone smart to lead, life isn't always about killing dragons. I know I can be hard on you, but I just wanted you to see that there is more then killing dragons" Stoick was using a rare tone of voice, not one of a chief or a father scolding his child, no he was using a tone reserved for advice. "I am proud of you son, not only are you realizing what your not meant to do, but your also putting the good of the village before yourself. After I get back if you would like, you can start shadowing me, and if you and I both find that you are not suited, you can help me find someone who is" Stoick was genuinely proud of his son and he realized that Gobbers plan would still work, he would just make a slight modification.

"But dad the only other Haddock is Snotlout?" Hiccup asked slightly bewildered.

"The Haddocks are an old line it's true, but we weren't always the chief, son. Sometimes it has to be passed on, either due to failure or death, if it comes to that we will look to the elder families or for a match for you with a elder house, there are no laws in Berk that say women cannot lead" Stoick laughed as Hiccups face paled. Springing marriage on him would be an incentive for him to do well or so Stoick hoped.

"I am sure you will do fine son, now while I am gone I want you to shadow Gobber, he is going to be training new recruits in the the Kill Ring" Stoick put hand on Hiccups shoulder while Hiccup was shaking his head "Don't worry son, your going to assist him, not fight the dragons. You will learn a little about how we fight dragons but don't worry, you'll be safe" Stoick said with a smile "Deal"

Hiccup did not look convinced but he was amazed that he just had a conversation with his dad where he wasn't being yelled at so he simply said "Deal" and smiled.

"Good" Stoick went to the fire place and picked up his helmet and provisions before walking to the door "I'll be back, probably" he said looking back at his son who smiled and responded

"And I will be here, maybe" Hiccup was hoping this wasn't a dream and he actually did have a conversation with his dad where his dad was proud of him. "Wait, dad?" Stoick stopped at the door and looked back to his son.

"What is it Hiccup" Stoick was glad he was chief, they were suppose to leave soon and at this rate he would be late. Hiccup looked unsure but made up his mind.

"Can I come to the docks to see you off? Like you do when the fishermen leave" Hiccup asks, his tone unsure. Stoick smiles at the thought and nods.

"Of course son, head down to the docks and I will meet you there, I need to speak to Gobber" Stoick needed to inform him that he would be down a trainee and up an assistant.

Hiccup followed behind Stoick, shutting the door to the lodge before heading for the docks while Stoick headed in the direction of the forge.

Gobber The Belch is the master blacksmith for Berk and long time friend of Stoick The Vast. He was roughly the same height as Stoick, and nearly as round but where as Stoick had all his limbs, Gobber was missing his right arm just below the elbow and his left leg just below the knee. He kept his blond hair very short, as working in a forge with long hair is asking for disaster, however he maintains a large mustache with evidence of burns throughout it. He was working on some repairs when Stoick came in and didn't notice him until Stoick cleared his throat. Noting the odd smile on Stoicks face Gobber immediately set the work piece down and made his way to his friend.

"You look like you found the nest already Stoick, what's up?" Gobber asked with a chuckle. Stoick shakes his head and sets down the basket of provisions.

"It's Hiccup..." Gobber sighs.

"What did the lad do now?" looking over at Stoick "or have you changed your mind about our plan, cause I think that would be a bad..." Stoick raises his hand to silence his friend.

"No, he changed our plan for us, he came to me and told me that he was going to stop his antics about killing dragons. You should have seen him, it was so not Hiccup" Stoick was visibly excited, so excited he was practically vibrating "I asked him what he wanted to do and he offered to stay as your apprentice, even said that he didn't think he would make a good chief" Gobber scoffed at that but remained silent "he was thinking about the village Gobber!, he may not be strong but maybe now I can get him to focus" The strange smile returned to Stoicks features and he sighed contently. Gobber smiled at his friend, the change he noted was amazing.

"You don't buy that, not making a good chief bit do you? Boys intelligent, some of those inventions amaze even me and I have been making stuff for nearly twenty years" Gobber fiddled with his prosthetic while waiting for Stoicks response. Stoick shakes his head and laughs.

"The boy is smart, like I said maybe now I can teach him what the chief really does, killing dragons is only one thing but I made him a deal" A mischievous grin appears on Stoicks face, another facial expression that had not been seen since Stoick was a child terrorizing his future wife. "I told him when I got back he could shadow me, and that if we both decided he was unfit we would find someone suitable" Stoick waves away Gobbers concerned expression "OR we would find a suitable someone for him to marry" Stoick let out a hearty laugh and Gobber joined him.

"Adding some incentive for him to do well, are you" Gobbers laugh trailed off and he rubbed his chin. "Wait the only elder family that still has a unwed girl is the Hoffersons, you might not want to tell Hiccup that" Gobber started to chuckle again and Stoick raised a inquisitive eyebrow.

"Why, I thought that would make him more likely to want to succeed?" Stoicks plan may unravel here and now if he doesn't have significant leverage.

"Have you seen the way he looks at her? I mean the teens seem to be oblivious but if you catch him staring out the window you can bet Astrid is on the other side" Gobber smiled "although if you arrange a marriage, or start asking about a contract and just happen to let Astrid overhear it I'm sure she will give Hiccup even more incentive" Stoick eyes light up and he smiles again.

"Well I hope it doesn't come to that, but it is a thought, anyway the reason I came here was to tell you that Hiccup obviously won't be one of the trainees" and Gobber growled.

"And that leaves us back at square one..." Stoick huffed and Gobber fell silent.

"He won't be one of the trainees but he will be assisting you, have him help you, I don't know... set up the maze, or feed the dragons and clean the pens as long as your there and can give him something to do he should be fine, if he seems to waiver just tell him a good chief knows how his villagers are trained" Gobber nodded and Stoick reclaimed his provisions and grunted a goodbye before he made his way out.

The trip to the docks was short and Stoick found Hiccup standing beside his grandmother Heidrun The Elder, a gray haired, squat old woman who had trouble walking and barley bothered to open her eyes, she leaned heavily on an ornate looking staff. They were talking quietly until they noticed Stoick, Hiccup lent his arm to his grandmother and they made there way to Stoick. Both adults had to smile, he may be a klutz but he was still a gentleman.

"You didn't do to bad with this one Stoick" Heidrun smiled, Hiccup blushed slightly, and Stoick laughed.

"It was mostly Val, I have been fumbling around in the dark" Stoick said with a smile before patting his son on the shoulder lightly. Light for Hiccup nearly sent him to the ground.

"Hiccup tells me that he has given up on his foolish notion of dragon fighting" She looks over to her grandson and waves away the sad look on Hiccups face "You are too smart for all that boy, you could make a great chief someday, but you" Heidrun turns and points at Stoick "you need to find him a good women, someone strong who can watch his back" Hiccup groans and Heidrun laughs softly.

Soon the ships are ready to launch and Stoick explains to Hiccup what their plan is and why it is important to the village. Then the elder grants her blessing for the voyage and they say their goodbyes.

As the three ships make their way out of the harbor Stoick looks back to see both the elder and his son still on the docks watching. Stoicks strange smile returns, a smile of pride one he hasn't warn since the death of his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think, the story obviously goes way out of whack in the next few chapters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so this chapter was harder for me to write, I mean I know exactly where I want to take this its just wording it so all makes sense to the reader. Trial and error I guess, help me get better please and let me know what you think.**

**The mistakes are mine Httyd is not, though I bought it on iTunes so I wouldn't have to turn on my PS3 every time I needed the lines from the movie.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke at dawn and cursed who ever thought it would be a good idea to wake up at this hour. Groaning he rose and sat on edge of his bed, the night before he decided that he would take his dads deal seriously, which meant he would get up everyday at the same time his dad would. However Hiccup had no idea what he would do for the next few hours, Dragon training was set to start three hours after dawn, Gobber does not do mornings.<p>

Considering his options, he scanned the room, the bed he was sitting on was to the left of a small window, on the other side was a small cupboard that held his clothes and beside it was a small drafting table. His eyes rested on the right corner of the room beside the door, where three objects lay, all covered in a light dust.

The first was a simple training bow, it was unstrung but Hiccup knew he would find the wax pouch where stings were stored somewhere in the clutter of his desk. The next items were two short swords in plain leather sheaths, and the last item was a small bundle with six short handles protruding out of them.

If he had given up on killing dragons he should return to practicing with these weapons. A sudden fit of guilt passed over his features, he neglected training what his mom taught him for six years, all to kill dragons. Most people think Hiccup can't use a weapon, the truth however is hard to believe. Hiccups mother Valhallarama was a fierce warrior, and loved questing before she settled down with Stoick The Vast. On her journeys her enemies were rarely dragons and normally humans, so in Berk she let her husband deal with the dragons and she would take on the raiders and pirates. Not that they happened to visit very often for fear of being a dragons lunch or a cold death when the beasts sank your boat.

When raising Hiccup, she saw where his strengths would lie, quick and agile. So she taught him weapons that would work for him. Two swords in lieu of a sword and shield, as the shield would be to heavy for Hiccups slight frame. The bow was standard fair for hunters, and would give Hiccup range, sustained fighting would be bad for Hiccup, killing them before they got to him would be better. The daggers were actually Stoicks idea, a way of keeping Hiccup occupied at the dinner table instead of throwing his food, Stoick taught him the knife game.

It was simple, lay your hand flat on the table and move your knife from the gap between your thumb and index finger and move it one gap over without hitting any fingers and repeat extending the gap by one each time as fast as you could. To Stoick and Vals amazement Hiccup turned out to be quite good at it so Val added it to the training regimen.

From the age of five, year round, Hiccup and Val trained every day. Hiccup loved this, it was always fun for him and was quite good at it. His goal was not to get hit, that was what his mom wanted and he did it. Val said his greatest strength was to be out of the way of an attack, direct hits would take there toll on his frame and should be avoided. All the training made Hiccup a very good swordsmen, an expert marksmen with a bow and throwing dagger, however there was a downside.

These weapons while useful against humans were useless against dragons, so no matter how good Hiccup was, no one would really care, being that dragon slaying was the most important thing out there. The other problem Hiccup faced, much to the ire of his father was Hiccups lack of attention, one stray thought, a butterfly by the window, the mention of trolls and you lost him. The inescapable truth however was that Hiccup could be deadly if he could focus... Baking.

Hiccups face light up and he made his way to his desk, shoving some papers out of the way and opening the lid he fished out a plain green book before sitting back down on the bed. Opening it revealed a cook book with tidy runes detailing the baking instructions for various breads.

Hiccups dirty secret was simple, he liked to bake. He did not make friends easy so he spent most of the time with his mom, and she took the time to not only teach him to fight but also how to bake, and sew. As scatter brained as he was if you gave him a task, in company he liked, he would do it.

Stoick did not approve but Val would veto him every time he would try to stop it. After her death though he basically forbid it while he was around, which is why they always ate in the mead hall. On the rare occasion that Stoick would be gone, say for a hunting trip or a search for the dragon nest, Hiccup would bake as much as he could before his dad returned. Stoick didn't mind when he returned to a house full of various baked goods, but would scold Hiccup if he caught him in the act... hypocrite.

Hiccup dressed in his normal clothes and made his way downstairs, opening the meager larder, his face fell, it was empty. Everything he would need would have to be bought, trudging back upstairs he found his coil of silver and went back downstairs. Placing the cookbook carefully beside his journal he opened the door and headed out.

Berk in the morning was different to what Hiccup was used to seeing, normally he would get out of bed at the same time as Gobber. It was a flurry of activity as various vikings headed down to the village square, mostly it was women or children out to do their chores. The men had either already set off to their jobs or were sleeping off a hangover from the night before.

As Hiccup made his way down the hill that led from the house into the village square. Most of the stalls were fairly active even though it was really early. Ignoring the scowls sent his way, he made his way through the crowd to the various stalls selling the items he needed, Flour, eggs, and honey. Hiccup was happy, it did not cost him as much as he feared or take him as long as he thought and soon found himself back in his home setting the items on the table.

The next hour was devoted to baking, following directions, and mixing. After an hour six loafs of bread lay on top of a seal skin, over top he placed a layer of soft wool, to keep bugs away. Letting them rest was important to the process, it was one of his moms secrets, she learned about it down south on one of her quests.

Hiccup took a look out the door and guessed he would have an hour before dragon training, so he decided that he may as well train now. Trudging upstairs and collecting his weapons before making his way out the back door. Leaning against the back of the house was an archery target and a log fitted into a large stone that was rounded at the base, you could tip it slightly and roll it where you needed, then set it back down and it would suffer strikes without falling over.

Hiccup preferred to train where no one could see him fail. Not that he failed at this, he just felt silly fighting a log. Stretching slightly he went through the motions mom taught him. They were slow, he was indeed out of practice, but six years will do that. Ducking and weaving away from imaginary blows before delivering quick stabs or slices. Then he would dart back, soon he remembered the rhythm and practiced for a good thirty minutes before he took a short break.

Eying the daggers he scolded himself. The scene with that Night Fury replayed in his mind, he was so terrified he forgot how to properly wield a dagger. One more reason to stay away from dragons he guessed. Picking one up and feeling the weight, he smiled and began his training regime again only this time wiping the dagger into the target that was set up. Off center, but that was to be expected, garbing the other five weapons he took aim and released his ammo one at a time. Hiccups aim was off, not by a huge margin so walking over he pulled the daggers out before retreating and repeating. Spending fifteen minutes practicing with the daggers paid off, while he was no where near what he was able to do it was a start. Moving on to the bow produced similar results but it took him far less time to get his aim back. Before he knew it, time was up and he would have to head to the Kill Ring. Stashing the weapons inside Hiccup set off, through the village taking the left path which lead to the bridge to the Kill Ring.

When he made it across he saw Gobber standing off to the right, however the surly expression he was waring on his face melted when he noticed something on Hiccup.

"You were baking" Gobber accused, his eyes narrowed and looked all over Hiccup for something. Hiccup looked down and noticed the floury hand prints on his vest and tunic where he had wiped off the excess. Nodding, he wiped off as much of the flour as he could, not wanting the other teens to notice.

"Well did you bring me some?" Gobber asked excitedly and Hiccup laughed.

"I haven't baked it yet, have to let it sit" Hiccup smile but added quickly "but don't worry I made you a loaf" Gobbers face lit up and he smile, he looked like he was about to say something before a new voice cut in.

"Made a loaf of what?" Hiccup turned to see Astrid Hofferson, a five foot three inch blond with eerily blue eyes, she was clad in her normal apparel, shoulder armour, a blue and white tunic which was tucked into her belt and covered by a pleated armoured skirt. Hiccup blushed slightly and he couldn't really come up with a cover so he just told her.

"um hi Astrid... I made a loaf of bread... for Gobber" Hiccup felt awkward, he was sure Astrid wouldn't mention anything, she never did pick on him.

"You can bake?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Hiccup nodded and Gobber laughed.

"Can he bake? The boy there makes the best bread ever, even better then Val, Odin rest her soul" Gobber actually started to drool a little "and those lightly honeyed bun things, oh you have to make those Hiccup" His eyes glazed over and Hiccup and Astrid shared a confused look. It was honey bread...

"um could you not tell the others about that..." Hiccup asked, ignoring his mentor. Astrid looked over at Hiccup, she wouldn't tell anyway it wasn't her business but as a viking it was good policy to see what you could get out of any situation.

"OK I won't say a thing, but I want a loaf of bread" Astrid said with a devious smirk "if it can do that" pointing at Gobber "it has to be good" Hiccup simply nodded, he always made extra.

Voices could be heard from the other side of the bridge and Hiccup looked across to see the other four teens. Fishlegs Ingerment was a large, rather tall, and a complete nerd, he wore a giant bear skin shirt and green leggings. The next two were the Thorson twins Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. They were tall, lanky, and if they were not fighting each other, they were with Snotlout picking on Hiccup. Bringing up the rear was Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccups cousin and chief tormenter. Large brutish and stunk to high Asgard, the perfect viking. When he noticed Hiccup he sneered in disgust before standing by the other teens.

Gobber snapped out of his bread induced coma and called them all to attention while Hiccup stood to the right of Gobber. Leading them down into the the Kill Ring, a large stone clearing about eighty meters in diameter with five heavy wood doors on the other end. Astrid was the most eager to start, she griped her axe confidently.

"No turning back" she said looking around.

"I'm hope I get some serious burns" Tuffnut said excitedly.

"I'm hoping to get some mauling, like on my lower back" Ruffnut added.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it" Astrid nonchalantly, behind the teens Gobber turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, see the fifth door on the left?" Gobber pointed with his prosthetic "go stand by the door release and when I give you the signal open the door" Gobber said quietly then waved Hiccup away, who looked slightly green at the prospects of sicking a dragon on the other teens. As Hiccup gave the teens a wide berth while heading to door Snolout couldn't help tormenting him, or at least trying.

"What is he doing here?" giving Hiccup a nasty glare before being smacked in the back of the head by Gobber.

"He is here on Stoick orders, Stoick wants him to know how a chief's villagers are taught, and as Hiccup will be shadowing Stoick when he gets back, he may as well start now" Gobber said, he was smiling as he watched three out of the five teens jaws drop.

"Wait, Stoick is going to let him be chief" Snotlout asked with a tone of disbelief. "why would he want someone useless?"

"How would you like to clean the dragon pens for the next week?" Gobber asked with a deadpan face "not interested? good now shut up and pay attention" Gobber walked out in front of the five trainees and gestured to the large doors.

"Behind these doors are a few of the dragons you will be learning to fight, the Deadly Nadder" Gobber pointed to the door to the far right. From Hiccups position by the door he could see Fishlegs talking but couldn't quite make out the words, knowing Fishlegs he was rattling off statistics. Gobber moved on to the next pen. "The Hideous Zippleback" pointing to a violently vibrating door.

"The Monstrous Nightmare" Gobber gesturing at the middle and most heavily secured door. "The Terrible Terror..." Gobber gesture to a large door that had a small flap at the bottom left "can you stop that?" Gobber asked irritably he didn't enjoy Fishlegs statistics because Fishlegs flinched and grew quiet.

Gobber caught Hiccups eye, and smiled "The Gronkle" pointed at the door Hiccup stood beside then he nodded before walking in the opposite direction.

Hiccup pulled the leaver... and it didn't budge. Dimly he heard Snotlout ask in the background if Gobber was going to teach them first and Hiccup chuckled, this is Gobber, He believes in learning on the job. Hiccup didn't hear the answer as he was still trying to get the door to open.

"Oh come on" after a few attempts he just started to hang on it and with a snap the mechanism activated and released the dragon.

As the dragon flew around trying bash the trainees, Hiccup made his way around the ring to where Gobber was shouting off the importance of a shield, and to take a shield over a weapon anytime. This would have made Hiccup feel awful if he were to be in dragon training, shields are heavy and he had a hard time lifting them.

Standing beside his mentor Hiccup watched the teens fight the dragon before Gobber noticed him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I don't really have anything for you to do" Gobber noticed Hiccup was staring at one teen in particular "well I guess you could stand there and enjoy the view, but I wouldn't let her catch you" Gobber said with a laugh. Hiccup was indeed staring, Astrid had her back to him, she was in a fighters stance, shifting her weight from side to side making her hips and naval dance. However Gobbers last comment snapped Hiccup out of it, he did not need more bruises.

"That's alright Gobber, I figured that this was all a ruse to keep me out of the stall" Hiccup glance at Gobber and smiled as the man blanched. It took Hiccup all of fifteen minutes last night to figure out why his dad wanted him here. "I mean the last time I was left alone in the forge for a whole week I nearly set it on fire, I just wish he would tell me the real reason instead of making something up" Hiccup finished with a sigh.

Gobber smiled and did a double take, all the trainees were fine, though the Thorsons were now fighting over a shield but what caught Gobbers eye was a basket full of straw balls, woven balls of straw used for various things, cleaning up dragon droppings among them, also used for fun as they tended to explode into puffs of straw. A devious glint entered Gobbers eye and he turned to Hiccup.

"You know what Hiccup, I just thought of something you can do" he smiled at Hiccup "how is your aim? still pretty good right?" Hiccup nodded and gave him a puzzled look. "See the the basket of straw balls? I want you to pelt the trainees with them" Hiccup blanched, that was an easy way to get beat up later.

"Why would you want me to do that, aren't they suppose to be focusing on the dragon" Gobber laughed, turned to the field and told the Thorson, who were just spun around by a dragon blast that they were dead before he responded.

"Its a battlefield, there are many distractions... and your one of the best at being distracting" Hiccup glowered but moved to the basket. He was hesitant at first, but Gobber just gave him full rights to pelt his cousin with straw and he wasn't going miss that chance. His aim was still good from his morning practice and his first lob hit Snotlouts shield which startled him. He growled and turned to move towards Hiccup when Gobbers voice stopped him.

"On the battle field there will be many distractions, from splintering wood, fires, cowards, and many more" Gobber shouted looking over at Snotlout "your job is to fight dragons, concentrate on the task at hand" Snotlout snarled and then refocused on the Gronkle.

Hiccup spent the next few minutes pelting the remaining three trainees, who did their best to ignore him, at one point accidentally hit Astrid on her naval. He was aiming for her back honestly. Gobber asked them how many shots a Gronkle had and Fishlegs called out the correct answer raising his shield triumphantly. The Gronkle took this as an invitation to blast it out of his hand, killing off another trainee so to speak.

With two trainees left and Hiccup out of things to throw he simply watched. As Astrid preformed a roll she ended up beside Snotlout, who tried to hit on her. Astrid simply rolled away as Snotlout was 'Killed' by the fourth shot.

It was now Astrid vs the Gronkle, they circled each other and the Gronkle charge. Astrid rolled away but it was sloppy and the Gronkle clipped her, she landed roughly and sprang to her feet in time to block the fifth shot. The shot knocked her flat on her back and the Gronkle opened its jaws to release its final shot, only to have Gobber place his prosthetic in its mouth and jerk its head up and to the right. The ball of flammable gas exploded on the far wall, and Hiccup moved over to the door mechanism waiting as Gobber wrestled the beast into the pen before he closed the door. Which he managed much better then opening. Hiccup then followed Gobber to where the teens were waiting in the center of the ring.

"Remember" He looked at Astrid "They always go for the kill" with this he dismissed the trainees. Hiccup stood rooted to the spot for a moment, they always go for the kill? The Night fury didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so the chapter was longer then I thought as well, and I wanted something for Hiccup to do but the only options were make up something random, or have him stack shields neatly, atleast with the rest of the dragons I have ideas but I found the image of Hiccup pelting people with balls of straw that exploded amusing. he also is a teenager so he is kinda pervy...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**onto the dragons, or dragon... I was going to have him in the last chapter but did not feel like making the chapter that long so here he is, also a modified table scene, thank your for the reviews and please let me know what you think. Also I still dont own httyd however the mistakes are all mine... **

* * *

><p>Hiccup went home after dragon training, there was bread to bake. An hour and half later however and he found himself conflicted, glancing at the back door which led to the forest. Dragons always go for the kill? Why didn't that one. Shaking his head to decided to wait, the last two loafs were in the oven and after that he would be free. Taking up the cook book Hiccup skimmed the pages until he found an entry labeled Honey buns.<p>

It was another of his favorite recipes and the one Gobber asked for, it was slightly more complicated then bread because Hiccup took the time to grind the grain further and sift it. Rocks and weeds in his sweets would be no good, and Gobber had enough missing teeth. Reading it over he decided that it could wait till tomorrow.

The smell of baking bread filled the air and drew Hiccups attention over to the oven. Inside he found the last two loafs golden brown and ready to come out, grabbing a small wood paddle he slid it under the loafs and pulled them out, setting them on the table with the other four. With this done Hiccups attention was immediately brought to the door, he wanted to go and look for that dragon, or at least find the bola ropes to make sure it wasn't all a dream.

Making his way out the back door it was a short jog to the edge of the woods. The forest around his house was always peaceful, smiling at the memories Hiccup retraced his steps from yesterday. Taking slightly over a half hour and only getting lost once Hiccup found the crash site. Hiccup lifted up one of the bola rocks Gobbers words filtered through his head.

"_Dragons will always go for the kill" _Hiccup couldn't help asking out loud.

"So why didn't you?" Not that Hiccup minded, hefting one of the balls, and looking off in the direction the Night Fury had fled after sparing him.

Picking his way through the forest he came to a crevice large enough to slip through. The other side ended in a steep wall opening to a large cove. Roughly fifty meters around with a large pond in the center, various sized trees were spread over the ground, the only thing missing was the dragon he was looking for.

"Well this was stupid" Hiccup looked down to see if he could find a path down when he noticed a small black scale, bending over he picked one up to examine. Bringing his finger across the scale, it was cool to the touch and rather hard.

Suddenly the dragon passed directly in front of Hiccup causing him roll back, he could see the dragon trying to find purchase on the lip of the cove, it failed and fell back only to glide down to the ground. Curiosity got the better of Hiccup and finding a lower ledge he hopped down to get a better look. The Night Fury made a few attempts to escape the cove, each ending in failure. Quickly Hiccup pulled out his journal and grabbed his writing utensil, a chunk of charcoal wedged into a stick. After the third attempt the dragon grew irritable and unwittingly presented Hiccup with a prefect angle for him to quickly sketch the impressive Night Fury. After it was complete Hiccup thought out loud.

"Why don't you just fly away" Hiccup looked all over the dragon and realized that the tail was off, the left fin was missing. He wiped it out of his journal and continued to watch as the dragon failed at fishing. So caught up with what he was watching he failed to notice the utensil slipping out of his hand until it was too late. It tumbled down and Hiccup cringed, the dragon saw it, and followed the coves wall up to Hiccups hiding place. It looked at Hiccup, but he saw no sign of an impending attack, Hiccup cocked his head out of curiosity and the dragon mimicked him.

After this the dragon set its head down keeping its eyes on Hiccup, who fished out another writing utensil, this one for detailed sketching which had a finer point and took Hiccup a lot longer to make. Hiccup spent an hour, drawing the weary dragon before the sky darkened due to cloud cover. Groaning Hiccup got up and jogged through the forest, he made it to the house before the rain started.

The idea of just eating bread for supper didn't appeal to Hiccup, he would brave the storm for chicken. Taking two of the loafs of bread, he wrapped them individually in waxed seal skin to keep them dry. The trip to the Mead Hall was short but unpleasant, it was raining hard enough that he was slightly soaked when he got there.

The trainees where inside and Gobber was asking where Astrid went wrong.

"I miss stepped my somersault dive" she explained promptly. Ruffnut said something, which earned a snicker from her brother and Snotlout was his typical self

"No, no you were great, that was so Astrid" Which earned him an eye roll from Astrid. At this point Gobber noticed me and the two loafs, he cracked a large smile but did not mention the bread.

"Hello Hiccup, so what did you think about the teens performance?" Hiccup gulped. Hiccup didn't like the idea that what he said could get him beat up later but his dad would expect him to tell the truth and be chiefly.

"The twins need to not fight over a shied, a flaming skull wont help if your dead" Hiccup said looking at the twins expressionlessly "Knowing shot limits is great, but the shield works better if its between you and the enemy, not in the air" Hiccup gave a small smile to Fishlegs, who nodded "Flirting on the battlefield... good way to get yourself, or the one your flirting with, killed" Hiccup ignored the death glare Snotlout was sending him and looked at Astrid "I think she summed it all up" before Hiccup looked back to Gobber and shrugged. Gobber smiled.

"Very good Hiccup, you five need to live and breath this stuff" Gobber said as Hiccup was able to sneak a plate of food and a drink from in between Snotlout before heading over to another table. "The dragon manual" Gobber set it down on the table with a thunk "Everything we know about every dragon we know of" His statement was punctuated by a clap of thunder. "huh no attacks tonight, study up" with this he moved over to where Hiccup was sitting, his back to the other teens so they did not noticed Hiccup hand off one of the loafs. Gobber walked away smiling and Tuffnut spoke first.

"Wait he wants us to read?" this was typical for a Berkian, another reason no one knew Hiccup could read and enjoys it.

"While were still alive" Ruffnut exclaims.

"Why read words when you can kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about" Snotlout added, and Hiccup suppressed a snicker, that's why dad doesn't want him to lead.

"Oh, I have read it seven times" Fishlegs says vibrating with excitement, Hiccup rolled his eyes of course Fishlegs has. "there's this water dragon, it sprays boiling water at your face and then there's this other dragon that buries you..." Tuffnut cut him off before he could continue.

"There was a chance I would read that..." he said with a bored face

"But now" Ruffnut finished with a shrug.

"You guys read I'll go kill stuff" Snotlout got up and the other three followed him.

Hiccup was picking at his food when he felt Astrid standing beside him, suddenly she punched him.

"Why would you do that?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his shoulder looking at her bewildered.

"That was for staring at my ass" Astrid said glaring him. Hiccup blushed slightly and expected Astrid to storm off, he didn't expect her to grab the Dragon manual and take a seat across from him.

The two sat in silence while Hiccup ate his chicken, Astrid flipped through the book before saying anything.

"So is what Gobber said true?" Hiccup looked puzzled.

"About what? the bread?" Hiccup grabbed the other loaf and handed it to Astrid "I don't think its as good as Gobber says it is but I like it" Hiccup finished shrugging. Astrid took the bread and smiled politely.

"No, not about the bread, about you shadowing your dad, you know to become chief" Hiccup looked at her with a raised eyebrow before replying.

"Yes he was telling the truth, dad made me a deal and I plan on trying my best" Hiccup responded before he grew quiet again.

"Do you mind me asking what the deal was?" Astrid said.

"Well the deal was simple, I follow him around and we see if I will make a good chief, and if either of us decide that I wont then we have two options" Hiccup was wondering why Astrid was so interested but he was having a conversation with ASTRID, he should just count his blessings and be quiet.

"Oh, so what are the two options?" she asked, she was genuinely interested.

"Well option one is to find someone from the Elder lines and make them chief, dad says it doesn't happen often but it has" Astrid nodded, and stared at Hiccup patiently "and option two, well I think my dad will go with this one first, its simple find me a..." Hiccup blushes a few shades of red and stutters "wife, from an elder line, and make the wife chief so the Haddock line can go on" Hiccup expected for Astrid to laugh, or make some sort of quip but for the second time that night she did the unexpected, she flinched and paled. Hiccup eyebrows shot up confused, what did he say?

"Do you know what elder house are left?" Astrid growled, it was Hiccups turn to flinch and he shook his head. "well you should, there are three left, out of a total of seven" she huffed "the Anars, the Haddocks, and the Hofferson and out of those three houses would you like to guess how many unwed women there are or how many of them already have arranged marriages?" Hiccup held up three fingers and flinched again at the murderous stares Astrid was giving him. "Wrong, the Anars have four daughters, but they all have arranged marriages planed, the Haddocks have no daughters" Hiccup nodded, he was an only child "And the Hofferson have one, one unwed with no arrangements" Hiccup blinked trying to understand, the realization was slow.

"oh" few more seconds and Hiccup blushed an even deeper red. "OH"

Astrid growled, Hiccup shook his head.

"What? would you prefer I scream in fright" He ignored Astrids contemplative look "Your Astrid Hofferson" Hiccup gestured to all of her "do really expect me to dislike the prospect" Astrid frowned.

"Well I...I" Astid stuttered, then she took a deep breath "I guess I don't know you well enough to like or dislike the prospect, though its not really in either of our hands anyway, it will be up to our parents" Astrid sat back, her face was neutral. She sat there for a few minutes and then laughed a little Hiccup gave her a confused look.

"At least one of us would know how to bake" she said with a slight smile on her lips "and I know how to fight, so as long as you learned how too sew everything would work out" Astrid laughed softly and Hiccup gave her annoyed look.

"First off, I know how to fight and secondly well..." Hiccup shrugged "I already know how too sew" Astrid looked at him as if he had grown three heads "What my mom taught me, how do you think I still have clothes? Dad can't sew for the life of him" Astrid waved her hand to silence him.

"What do you mean you can fight?" Astrid asked in a tone of disbelief.

"I can fight, my mom taught me all she knew, The weapons she taught me are no good against dragons though" Hiccup explained in a hurt tone. Why does everyone think he couldn't wield a weapon.

"So what weapons can you use?" Her tone had gone from one of disbelief back to interested.

"Well I'm best with a bow, I'm fairly good with throwing daggers, and I'm really good with two short swords" Hiccup said amused at the quick change after the mention of weapons. Astrid nodded then stood up and walked over to Hiccup, eying him up and down. Hiccup flinched and Astrid smiled, she nodded her head and returned to her seat, while Hiccup gave her another confused stare.

"I can see it I guess, probably a fast and agile striker, taught to avoid or parry blows instead of blocking" Astrid raised her eyebrows at Hiccup before she continued "throwing daggers are a little weird, most vikings throw axes" She shrugged and waited for Hiccups response.

"well I am not most vikings, ask Gobber he would sum it up something like this" Hiccup clears his throat and puts on his best impersonation of Gobber "He can't lift a hammer, he can't throw an axe, he can't even throw a Bola" Astrid laughed softly, and Hiccup flashed his goofy grin. "He is right though, I cant lift any of the larger weapons, even a shield would slow me down" Hiccup shrugged "and those are the strengths my mom told me I would have, the daggers were my dads idea though, kept me from throwing my food" Hiccup smiles at the memories.

"What happened that made your dad offer to let you shadow him?, I mean that was the day you let the dragons get away with eight sheep?" Astrid changed the subject, and Hiccups face fell a little.

"I told him I would give up trying to kill dragons, I told him he was right and that I would do whatever he wanted me too, then he wanted to know what I would do instead" Hiccup scratched the back of his head "said I could stay as Gobbers apprentice, at the time I figured that he would want Snotlout as the next chief..." Astrid again gave him the 'three headed' stare.

"Are you insane, he's an idiot" Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but no one thinks he is useless, but my dad set me straight and your right, he never even considered Snotlout" Astrid looked tremendously relieved. "that's pretty much why I will shadow him when he gets back, and the real reason I'm 'assisting' Gobber is to keep me out of the forge so I don't burn it down" Hiccup finished with a smile.

"Well we could spar sometime, I would like to see how good you are" Astrid asked, again she seemed to like the idea.

"Well I have started training..." Hiccup did not get to finish instead Astrid cut him off again.

"Wait so not only do you know how to use a weapon but you also train" there she was with the tone of disbelief.

"Yes I can use a weapon and yes I train, I mean I use to train with my mom" Hiccups face fell "but after she died, I stopped" Hiccup bit his lip.

"Oh" Astrid whispered "I'm sorry" Hiccup just shrugged.

"If you really want we can spar after dragon training" Hiccup offered. Astrid nodded.

"Well I should go, see you tomorrow Hiccup" Astrid got up and headed for the door, Hiccup grabbed the dragon manual and skimmed the pages, his heart sank when he reached the page labeled Night Fury... it was empty with the exception of a warning at the bottom telling all to flee from this dragon. He had no idea who he could ask as Gobber would find it suspicious, though if there was nothing in the book Hiccup doubted he would know anything anyway.

Hiccup smiles before getting up to leave himself, his dads plan to scare him into doing well had completely backfired. If the woman was going to be Astrid who he just had a conversation with, and he was still alive. Even though she caught him starring at her ass, he would be more then happy to cook, sew, and work in the blacksmiths shop. Hiccup had to wonder what life would be like if he never bothered to try and impress his dad, would his dad be happy with him? Would he be proud? The villagers would probably like him, as he would have never been in the way. Hiccup shrugs it off, he has the rest of his life to fix what took him six years to mess up.

* * *

><p><strong>I like the conversation, and yes I know its a large portion of reiteration but after this he doesn't really explain it to anyone else. Also the next chapters get well different for obvious reasons. Thanks for reading feel free to review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Of course there will be changes to the Hiccup/Toothless Relationship and this is the biggest... well second biggest change, so far. as always, well for this story at least, the mistakes are mine, Httyd is not, though if I ever finish my trans-fictional time and universe machine it will be.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke with a start, it was dawn. Instead of groaning Hiccup dressed quickly and headed downstairs, grabbing a large chunk of bread, he made his way out the front door. Ignoring the stares, he made his way through the village and took the left path. Crossing the bridge he could see the Kill Ring and Gobber was talking to six of the villagers, all large, strong men.<p>

"And here's our foremen now" Gobber said waving at Hiccup who nearly choked on his bread "hello Hiccup, I want you to set the maze up, just tell these guys what to move and where to put the sections" Gobber pointed to several large sections of wood wall, already stacked neatly on one side of the Kill Ring. The six men seemed to dislike this, some started to protest but were cut off by Gobbers stare, he then handed Hiccup a worn piece of vellum.

"That's how they are suppose to be put, never used it myself, however it is your first time" Gobber proceeded to wander back towards the village mumbling about Odin forsaken hours of the morning. Hiccup studied it for a few minutes. It would be simple, so taking the 'map' Hiccup headed down to the floor of the Kill Ring. Inside he studied each section and found that they all had a corresponding marking.

Two hours later the maze was put together and when Gobber came back he was surprised to find it finished. The six men came up to Gobber and all talked to him enthusiastically about Hiccups leadership and as they made there way towards the bridge, one of them smiled and patted Hiccup on the back. Hiccup beamed at Gobber, who gave him an encouraging smile.

It was at this time that the trainees could be seen starting to cross the bridge so Gobber turned to Hiccup.

"OK this time its the first door on the right, the Deadly Nadder, use the release on the outside of the ring" Gobber pointed to the area above the door behind the metal mesh "Also I found you some more distractions" Gobber smiled and waved Hiccup away.

Making his way over to the door release, he found a basket full of inedible nuts. Hiccup picked a few up, they did not have much weight to them but would create a slipping hazard. Hiccup waited as the trainees were led down into the ring and Gobber closed the door behind them. Gobber then came back up and found a comfy spot to overlook the students. Finding a good leaning position against the steel bars that prevented the dragons from flying out, he gave Hiccup the signal.

"Today is all about attack" Gobber shouted out as the Nadder charged around the maze "Nadders are quick and light on there feet, your job is to be quicker and lighter"

Hiccup was enjoying himself as he rained down nuts onto the vague locations of the trainees. He was rewarded with various disgusted grunts, and at one point Hiccup and Gobber shared a laugh as Snotlout took a spill after slipping on the mushy remnants.

"All dragons have a blind spot, find it, hide in it, and strike" Gobber shouted out this tidbit and soon after chuckled "Blind spot yes... deaf spot not so much" as the twins cried out. Soon the dragon turned its eyes on Astrid, who darted around the maze faster then Hiccup could follow and as the dragon followed, Hiccup winced, the beast was knocking the maze down. With Astrid running out of places too run, she soon started scaling the walls with the dragon right behind her. As she reached the last wall standing, she dropped down and grabbed the lip of the wall as the Nadder sailed over her crashing into the side wall. Astrid kicked off from the wall, somersaulting and landing on her feet, quickly she turned as the dragon charged her. Just as the dragon reached Astrid, she feinted right before bringing the blunt of her axe across the dragons nose, sending it spinning with a squawk. Hiccup let out a cheer, and Gobber called out.

"Good job Astrid"

Gobber moved into the Ring to force the slightly dazed dragon into its pen before locking the cage. "That's all for today folks, Hiccup you can go too, I'll have some of the men come and clear this up before lunch" Gobber called from the floor of the the Kill Ring and Hiccup couldn't suppress a cry of joy, he wasn't looking forward to clearing all the wood and then cleaning all the nuts off the floor.

The teens made there way out of the ring and across the bridge, all except Astrid who was moving rather slowly. Hiccup met Gobber at the ramp leading out of the ring, Astrid was a short ways behind him.

"Hiccup, I want you to come to the watch tower tonight" Gobber said, while smiling at Astrid "Its a tradition that all the trainees have supper there, and I know your not a trainee but you are the first assistant I've had" Gobber turned and gave Hiccup a small smile. "it will be fun" Gobber added noticing Hiccups slight frown. Astrid heard the exchange and walked up to the pair.

"Come on Hiccup, it wont hurt you to join us" she pitched in earning her a inquisitive look from Gobber, but he didn't say anything. Hiccup blushed but nodded.

"Sure I can come, beats eating alone anyway" smiling at Astrid the entire time.

"Well I will see you after lunch, if the ring isn't clear we can use a clearing in the forest to spar, see ya Hiccup" Astrid smiled and wandered across the bridge.

"Well that's new, what are you two up too, sparring?" Gobber asked and snapped Hiccup out of his pleasant daydream, he realized he was again staring at Astrids retreating figure.

"I don't think dad has leverage anymore" Hiccup said dreamily and Gobber laughed.

"So you figured it out did you?" he said, smiling at his apprentice.

"Nope, Astrid had to spell it out for me, she wanted to know if it was all true so I told her about the deal" Hiccup grinned at Gobber who chuckled again.

"Well what did she say boy?"Gobber asked, and Hiccup blushed.

"Well nothing, she said she didn't know me well enough to like or dislike the idea" Hiccup shrugged "but she offered to spar with me, so maybe she will get to know me more" Gobber gave Hiccup a big smile before patting him on the back.

"Don't worry your not a bad catch, you can sew, and bake, Astrid will never have to worry about doing the house work" Gobber teased.

"Thank you for summing that up" Hiccup started to walk across the bridge and Gobber called out one last thing.

"Don't forget about the watch tower" shouting so Hiccup could here "and bring honey buns" Hiccup laughed and waved towards his mentor.

Hiccup went straight home, he was planning on baking again and he wanted to start it now so he could spar with Astrid later. Losing track of time, Hiccup looked down at the table which was now covered with three loaves of bread and a dozen honey buns. Hiccup was about to start another batch when there was a knock at the door.

"One minute" Hiccup called out wiping flower off and making his way to the door. He opened the door to find Astrid waiting on the other side. "um..Hi..Astrid" Hiccup grinned and Astrid smiled.

"Baking again?" she looked at the front of Hiccups shirt "How often do you bake?" she asked and Hiccup blushed.

"Well dad frowns upon it, so as much as I can when he isn't here" He said with a shrug "Give me a minute to grab my training gear" Hiccup walked to the back door and picked up the various weapons.

They made their way to the Kill ring chatting idly about Astrids victory in the ring earlier that day, and were glad to find the Ring clear so they could spar. Hiccup and Astrid stretched and took up their respected weapons, Astrid with her axe and a shield, and Hiccup with his two short swords, he held them in a reveres grip with the flat of the blade resting along his elbow. Astrid charged with a shout and the fight started.

Hiccup found that he held somewhat of an advantage, Astrid was slower with the axe and shield and Hiccup was able to avoid most of her attacks. Astrid was very good though and did not present any openings for Hiccup to strike. The battle turned into a kind of dance, Hiccup dodging and weaving trying to not only avoid Astrids axe but also to find and opening to her unprotected back. Astrid while slower, still moved with an eerie grace, each attack was precise, every motion was measured.

After fifteen minutes of fighting Hiccup 'stumbled' left and when Astrid pushed this, he turned it into a roll which ended just behind her. Quickly he jabbed the blunt weapons into her back, one near the base of the skull, the other near the base of her spine. It wasn't very hard, just enough to be felt. Astrid slumped a little and a soft groan escaped her lips.

"I can't believe you just beat me" she turned to face him, and Hiccup smiled.

"Come on, that was a close fight, you almost got me three times" Hiccup grinned "And mom taught me fight people, what did your dad teach you? To fight dragons I'm betting" Astrids face lightened at this, she seemed to consider what he said.

"Your right, the Nadder was slower then you" she smiled "I just never thought I would be beat by.." Astrid gestures at all of Hiccup "you, no offense" Hiccup smiled again.

"I think I'm use to it by now, So do you want to go again?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid nodded before taking up her stance. They spent the next hour training and in the end the two broke even at three victories a piece. They were about to go for the tie breaker when they were interrupted.

"Hey guys I found her" Tuffnut called back before he descended into the kill ring. Soon the other three followed and Snotlout noticed Hiccup with his weapons.

"Careful _little hicky doesn't want to cut himself_" Snotlout said in a baby voice. Hiccup didn't say anything, instead he tensed up. Astrid noticed this and moved out of the way, she wasn't going to intervene.

"What? Got a back bone now? I should clobber you, think it's funny to trip people on the battlefield" Snotlout said, irritated that Hiccup didn't take the bate. Hiccup shrugged and looked over to Snotlout.

"I'm not in the mood right now Snotty, why don't you go find something else to slip on?" Hiccup said expressionlessly. Snotlout snarled and took out his mace.

"Oh yeah, think your all tough, I am going to beat you black and blue, then maybe uncle Stoick will realize what a bad choice you are" Snotlout charged and Hiccup simply avoided all his clumsy attacks. "you don't even have any friends, nobody likes you" Snotlout taunted and grew even more angry as Hiccup ignored him. "Your mom was pathetic, she wouldn't kill dragons" Still Hiccup ignored him. The other teens gasped.

"Well Snotlout, how is that beating going?" Hiccup asked calmly. "I don't think you've come within an inch of hitting me" Hiccup smiled "and your right not many people like me, I've lived my whole life with that, you need to think up better insults" his eyes glittered darkly. Faster then Snotlout could react Hiccup twisted around him, lashing out with three quick strikes before retreating. Snotlout yowled in pain, and refaced Hiccup before charging, Hiccup repeated the process, but this time he left his foot out for Snotlout to trip over. Snotlout didn't get up and from the ground he tried to goad Hiccup into doing something stupid.

"Your mom was a failure of a viking, she was weak, and pathetic..." he called out and Hiccup paled a little but did not make a move. Snotlout was going to go on when Astrids fist connected firmly with his jaw.

"What kind of moron are you" she seethed "Valhallarama was a legend, she kept this village safe from pirates while you were in diapers" she brought her fist back and aimed for Snotlouts gut.

"What do you care if I make fun of Hiccup?" Snotlout asked "are you his grilfriend?" he taunted, he clearly thought that was funny. Astrid stopped her punch mid swing.

"So what if I was, as far I can see hes a lot better then you" she said, while Hiccup turned a few shades of red "you can't even hit one fishbone" she stood up and took a few steps back "you forget your place Jorgenson" she sneered "your family might be part of the elite, but you just insulted, not only an elder line , but the chiefs son, Hiccup might not say anything, but I will" she turned away and walked over to where she left her axe. Snotlout turned and hightailed it out of the ring. The teens stood there in an awkward silence until Ruffnut wandered over to the pile of Hiccups things and lifted the training bow.

"Whats this?" she asked Hiccup, who gave her a confused look.

"Its a bow" he said scratching the back of his neck

"Well yeah I know that, I mean you can use this?" she replied. Hiccup nodded and the teens made a sound of wonder. Hiccup shrugged and watched as she put the bow back down, then Ruff and Tuff made their way out the ring and Fishlegs walked over.

"He shouldn't have said that stuff, Sorry Hiccup" He gave Hiccup a small smile before following after the twins. Hiccup wandered over to where Astrid was standing.

"Thanks for standing up for my mom" Hiccup said sincerely "That means a lot to me, though Snotlout is a moron and was just trying to get me to do something stupid" Hiccup rambled and he really wished Astrid would say something.

"Don't let it go to your head" Astrid said turning to look at Hiccup who gave her the 'three headed' stare.

"Don't let what go too my head" He asked confused.

"About what I said, I was just proving a point" she said and Hiccup saw her blush lightly. Hiccup grinned.

"Oh I know you weren't serious, but the thought that, the one and only, Astrid Hofferson thinks I am good enough to be her boyfriend is pretty cool" Hiccup finished, and quickly back peddled "Please don't kill me"

Astrids death glare softened and she sighed.

"Your not a bad guy Hiccup, but if you tell anyone I said that, I will"she smiled and Hiccup flinched before grinning stupidly. The two looked at the sky and realized the party would start soon, they said their farewells and each headed home to prepare.

A half hour later Hiccup found himself listening to one of Gobbers tales, this one about the loss of his limbs. It was unfortunate as Hiccup had heard this one about fifty times, and the awe factor had warn off. Snotlout was spouting off random nonsense about killing things with his face, he acted as if nothing had happen earlier, the twins were sitting beside him while Fishlegs and Astrid, who was sending disgusted looks at Snotlout every few minutes, were sitting on the other side. Every few minute Hiccup would catch her smiling at him and he would return it. However Gobber cut in with dragon killing advice.

"No... no its the wings and the tail you want" he said ripping a wing off the chicken he was eating for emphasis. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon" Hiccup paled, he crippled that Night Fury. He realized Gobber was right, the dragon couldn't fly away, or fish, it would starve and die. Gobber said goodbye and Hiccup got up and waved farewell to Fishlegs and Astrid who both waved back.

Making his way into the back room of the forge he took out his journal, he could make a new fin for the dragon, but he would need a way to automate it. Hiccup doubted the dragon would want to have him riding on his back to fly. Sketching a rough system he decided he would go to the cove with a peace offering tomorrow, after sparing with Astrid, he just hopped the dragon wouldn't eat him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, I hope I am getting Astrid right, let me know what you think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The mistakes are still mine, although a lot of them were removed thanks to Kjate95, Tyvm for your help. Also I don't own Httyd...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dawn arrived and Hiccup met it with enthusiasm; he had a full day planned. Setting about his new morning ritual Hiccup smiled to himself, life was looking good. By the time Hiccup needed to head out he had already produced another four loaves of bread, and he would have made more but he ran out of flour.<p>

After killing three hours by baking bread, training, and goofing off he headed for the door after grabbing some bread. Munching on a chunk while making his way into the village, Hiccup was surprised with the smiles and slightly more pleasant greetings he received. The men from yesterday had spread the word of Hiccups good work, and people took this as a good sign. The only greeting that did not change was from Mr Thorson, who always greeted him kindly, even if it was sometimes rushed, say, after a Gronkle had launched him thirty feet into the air and he lands on top of you. Hiccup took the familiar left path to reach the Kill Ring and met with Gobber who was in a cheery mood.

"Got some bad news for you, got nothing for you to do," Gobber stated with a smile. "Zippleback doesn't need any distractions, but your Grandmother has offered to keep you entertained..." he pointed to where Heidrun was standing, she was waving at Hiccup. "Just watch the trainees and offer your opinion to her, and don't take favorites" He gave Hiccup a knowing look. Hiccup blushed slightly but made his way over to his grandmother. When Hiccup arrived she gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Hiccup, its nice to have someone watch this with me," She turned back to look at the Kill Ring. The Trainees had arrived and Gobber was explaining the tactics used with them, as well as the dragon's weakness to water.

"So who is your favorite?" Heidrun asked, the corners of her mouth twisting upward. Hiccup bit his tongue, reminding himself not to take favorites he decided he would sum up what he had seen over the past two days.

"Well; The twins like to fight each other more then the dragons, Fishlegs knows a lot about each species but forgets he is fighting them, not giving a lecture..." Heidrun chuckled lightly at this, and Hiccup smiled before he continued "Snotlout spends more time either trying to impress or just hitting on Astrid then fighting the dragons," Hiccup sighed "Astrid would be my pick, she was able to defeat the Nadder yesterday, and was the last in the ring with the Gronkle" Hiccup finished, trying to think of anything to add to his descriptions. Heidrun turned and gently patted Hiccup on the arm.

"That was a good summary, you broke it down instead of just stating your pick, shows less bias," She turned back and gave up trying to peer into the cloud of gas the Zibbleback had released. "Little bird told me you and Astrid have taken a liking to each other" Heidrun said, nonchalantly and Hiccup blushed before stuttering a response.

"Well I wouldn't say that, I mean we have been sparring together nothing more" Hiccup replied before becoming 'distracted' by a low flying seagull. Beside him Heidrun couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well you know what us vikings say first comes sparring then comes..." Gobbers voice cut her off and brought their attention back to the Kill Ring.

"Fishlegs," Gobbers shout was slightly frantic as in the ring below the Zippleback had the large boy cornered. The dragon darted forward tripping Fishlegs and knocking the bucket of water he was holding onto the ground. The right head opened its mouth and spewed out gas, and everyone knew what would happen next.

From the other side of the ring, Astrid grabbed one of the spare buckets of water while the dragon still remained oblivious to her. The Zippleback brought its left head down creating sparks as it went, but none of them caught the flammable gas on fire, yet. Astrid ran up the left side and as the beast's sparking mouth neared the cloud of gas she lobbed the bucket of water down the front of its head, soaking it and preventing it from igniting the gas. The dragon growled and turned its left head to see who would dare do this, Astrid took this chance to bash the side of the bucket into the Zipplebacks skull. The bucket shattered and the left head collapsed with a thud, the right tried to snap down onto its attacker, but Astrid side stepped it and the head connected with the stone floor. Astrid preformed a donkey kick and the whole dragon dropped unconscious.

The trainees were all speechless, but Hiccups joy filled whoop snapped them out of it and soon Astrid was surrounded by the others congratulating her on her fast thinking.

Soon the trainees and Astrid headed to the mead hall for lunch and Hiccup headed home after saying goodbye to both Heidrun and Gobber. Hiccup planned on visiting the dragon after sparring with Astrid so he made a mental note of what he wanted to bring: his notebook, and some fish. One fish would make a nice snack but Hiccup had no idea how hungry the dragon was, so he decided he would get a basket from the docks. Hoping the dragon would eat its fill on the fish and not eat Hiccup as the main course.

Hiccup spent most of his time in his room doodling random things; Himself on top of the dragon in flight, some with Astrid sitting comfortably behind him as they would soar through the clouds, others of simply Astrid. Getting carried away he failed to hear the knock on the door, and then the same door opening. It was only the stomp of boots on his stairs and the sound of Astrid calling his named that snapped it out of it.

"Hiccup? Are you up here?" Hiccup looked behind him to see Astrids blond hair crest the top of the stairs and he quickly started shoving all the pages into the desk.

"Um Hi Astrid one minute just... ah... yeah let me get my things." The cover didn't work, Astrid narrowed her eyes but shrugged it off. Hiccup got up and shooed her downstairs. He grabbed his weapons and they were out the door.

They took the same route as before and started to idly talk about the dragon ring. When they reached the bridge Astrid looked over to Hiccup.

"So what were you shoving into your desk?" she smiled as Hiccup turned a bright red.

"Um... nothing, I wasn't putting anything in my desk, certainly not sketches of anyone you know," Hiccup slapped himself and groaned. Astrid raised her eyebrows.

"So you can bake, sew, fight, and apparently you like to sketch people?" she laughed as Hiccup flinched. "Don't worry I won't beat you up, but I would like to see them," she said with a smile. "if you don't mind of course." though it did not sound like she meant the last part, more of a way to placate Hiccup into thinking he had a choice.

"Um.. ok but I'm really not that good." Hiccup shrugged. They made their way into the ring and began their sparring matches. The two of them had advanced slightly, both able to 'kill' each other more often. The training lasted for an hour before they moved on to the throwing weapons. Astrid was genuinely impressed with how well Hiccup could use the throwing daggers. While Astrid took her turn she could feel his eyes on her, she found herself not minding as much and laughed every time she would snap back to catch him, only to have him starring off into space, or playing with his daggers. After an another hour of practiced with their preferred throwing weapons they moved on to the bows, Astrid was proficient with a bow but favored her axe when it came to hunting. Hiccup easily out classed her, the spacing of each shot was almost less then an inch apart, all dead center. Astrid backed out after a half am hour as she was not use to using a bow for a extending length of time, and so simply watched Hiccup. There was something graceful about his motions; bringing an arrow over the shoulder, nestling it in the string, drawing back, and aiming. It was like one fluid motion, one she never thought to see out of Hiccup. At the end of training they sat by the door in the shade and rested for a few minutes.

"Don't think I haven't forgot about those sketches." Astrid spoke up, Hiccup was massaging his arms and blushed slightly.

"Well if you want I can show you them, just don't say anything to anyone," He sighed. Astrid shook her head.

"You don't trust anyone do you?" her tone was sincere and Hiccup nodded.

"With a cousin like Snotlout, its better if I keep my mouth shut, saves me a lot of ridicule later."

Astrid was thoughtful for a moment before she whispered. "I'm not Snotlout, I promise you I won't tell anyone." Hiccup looked at her critically. "I won't tell them anything, not that you can sew or bake or anything else you don't want others to know." her voice was honest, and Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks that means a lot to me, and I promise to never tell anyone you said that, or anything you say that might be looked down on by others," Hiccup said, the corners of his mouth up turned.

"Like what?" Astrid looked puzzled.

"Well you already said you would kill me if I did, but I mean me being an alright guy, or how you were unsure about the prospects of us..." he gestured to himself and then at Astrid. "Don't worry if anyone asks I will say you were disgusted," Hiccup laughed lightly and Astrid smirked. Hiccup got up and offered his hand to Astrid, she looked at it then shrugged before taking it, allowing Hiccup to help her stand. After she was up she gave Hiccup a playful shove and they both chuckled.

Making their way through the village Hiccup noticed the stares and whispers being sent their way.

"If you want to maintain your reputation you should hit me or something," Hiccup said as quietly as he could. Astrid tensed for a moment but instead of striking Hiccup, she snaked her hand around his. Hiccup looked down and blinked before looking over to Astrid inquisitively.

"Lets give them something to talk about." she dared, a smile playing on her lips. Hiccups goofy grin appeared and as they reach his long house they both broke out laughing. Hiccup ducked inside and asked Astrid to wait downstairs.

Bounding up the stairs Hiccup shifted through his desk for a few of the recent sketches, he also grabbed his journal, ripping out the pages with the Night Fury on them, before returning downstairs. Astrid was looking through the cook book when Hiccup came downstairs.

"Do you know how to make all these recipes?" Astrid inquired, Hiccup looked from her to the book and shrugged.

"I haven't made all of them no, but they all follow the same rules as something I have already made, so If I really wanted too, yeah I could make it." Hiccup smiled, Astrid closed the book and looked at what was in Hiccups hands, frowning slightly.

"Okay, If it was a few sketches of me I would fine with that, but a whole journal full is a little weird, even for you," She remarked, slightly irritated and Hiccup laughed.

"No, this is my journal, which I will include in that promise to never tell anyone about, I have a few in here but its mostly inventions." He finished with a goofy grin before handing over the dragon free doodles. "those are some of the ones I was doodling, they aren't very good, I was just killing time." Astrid took the pages and started to look through them, Hiccup started to flip through his journal looking for a specific entry.

"Well for doodles these aren't that bad either, so instead of normal things you decided to learn all the weird stuff?" Astrid asked with raised eyebrows. "I mean Fishlegs is weird but he just memorized the Dragon book." Hiccup shrugged.

"Well you can blame all this..." he gestured to himself "...for being unable to fight dragons and while I thank her everyday for it, all of this..." he gestured to the sketches, the cookbook, and the journal. "...were my moms." Hiccup smiled and turned the book over to Astrid, She took it and gasped.

"How did you draw this!" Astrid marveled over the sketching of her, she was standing at the cliff over looking the ocean, her axe resting one her shoulder. The landscape, her clothes, even her hair was in perfect detail. "I don't think I have ever seen you at the cliff, I mean I would have noticed you drawing me and would have probably broke something." Astrid didn't sound cross, she kept scanning the image in front of her.

"Well the smithy has a great few of the cliff, I look out the window every night and your pretty much guaranteed to be standing there," Hiccup smiled. Astrid looked up at Hiccup and then looked down at the sketch. Clearing her throat she looked back at Hiccup.

"Can I have this?" she asked quietly "Its really good, and I would love to have it." Hiccup was shocked but he handed her a dagger. Astird carefully cut the sketch out. She noticed the sketch below it; it was that strange bola thing that Hiccup claimed to hit the Night Fury with.

"I thought you said you weren't going to make any more dragon killing devices," She noted, showing him the page, Hiccup shook his head.

"I am not going make them anymore. I wont destroy all my old plans but I simply wont make more, here..." He took the book from her hands and flipped to the last page. It depicted a new type of windmill that would help grind flour more efficiently. Handing it back to her, she studied it for a few minutes.

"Um... What is it?" she asked, Hiccup sighed.

"Its a new mill, uses wind power more efficiently so we can grind more grain." At this Astrid couldn't help but smile.

"Now that would be useful, have you thought of any other ideas?" Hiccup shrugged.

"I have a few ideas, most of them I will have to wait to show my dad." Hiccup concluded, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I should go, thanks for the sketch... I'll see you tomorrow Hiccup" Astrid smiled and walked to the door, she turned back and waved and Hiccup returned the gesture adding his own goofy grin.

With Astrid gone and only a few hours of daylight left, Hiccup remembered his plan to see the dragon so waited for ten minutes before checking the front door. With no one in sight, he made his way to the docks and was able to sneak away a whole basket of fish, he was unsure of what the dragon liked so he grabbed some cod, salmon and a whole smoked eel, which Hiccup found repulsive. He made a quick trip home to grab a fresh journal and some writing utensils.

Making his way out the back door he bumped the frame with his hip and felt the cold steel of a dagger. Thinking for a moment he decided to leave the dagger behind; if the dragon wanted to kill him, he could and the dagger might just anger the beast. After a twenty minute walk through the forest Hiccup found the right crevice and instead of traveling through it he started to look for some path he could use to enter. Half way around the cove there was a small path down; at the bottom was a small crevice that opened up into the cove. Hiccup entered the cove slowly, cautious and alert, but he didn't see the dragon. The was some scraping behind Hiccup and he turned to find the dragon climbing off a ledge. Hiccup gave the dragon some room and it stood in front of him. The dragon seemed curious and the way it was sniffing Hiccup was sure it could smell the fish. Slowly Hiccup opened the basket and pulled out a cod.

"Um Hi, I wanted to apologize for the other day," Hiccup said, the dragon cocked its head and Hiccup groaned "Right cause you can understand me, smart thinking Hiccup..." The dragon however produced a throaty laugh and Hiccup blanched, "Wait you can understand me?" The dragon nodded, and Hiccups eyes bulged. "Oh well I'm sorry for hitting you, and for knocking half of your tail off, if you will let me I would like to help you get back up there," Hiccup gestured to the sky and the dragon trills excitedly "But that will take some time, so I brought these fish as a kind of peace offering," Pulling a Cod out of the bag Hiccup slowly extended his hand towards the dragon but it looked at the fish then at Hiccup suspiciously. Slowly it came closer, opening its mouth Hiccup noticed something odd.

"Wait...toothless?" the dragon was less then a foot away "I could have sworn you had..." Large, sharp teeth appeared out of the dragons gums and snapped up the fish swallowing it in three bites "...Teeth." Hiccup finished, while cringing. Licking it chops, the dragon, who Hiccup would now call Toothless noticed the basket and started to sniff excitedly.

"Okay, I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought you some cod, salmon, and if you a fan of eel, there's a smoked one in there" yet, with the mention of eel, Toothless growled and Hiccup shrank back. "What is it? Not a fan of eel?" Again the dragon growled, Hiccup reached his hand into the basket and fished out the eel, and immediately Toothless shrank back and took a defensive posture.

"No... No its OK," Hiccup cried out, tossing the eel towards the exit. "Yeah, I don't like eel much either," and with that Hiccup kicked over the basket. Smelly fish slid everywhere and Toothless' eyes went wide with excitement. Hiccup watched as the dragon devoured the fish, when the dragon finished it turned its attention to Hiccup, sniffing, it backed him into a corner.

"I'm sorry, that's all I brought. Please don't eat me!" Hiccup said frantically. Toothless made the same throaty laughter and then made another noise; it was a 'hryk hryk' noise almost as if he was barfing something up. Seconds later Toothless deposited a half digested fish onto Hiccups lap. The dragon curled up with its head towards Hiccup and waited, looking from Hiccup to the fish and back.

"You realize humans don't eat fish raw right?" Hiccup said dryly and Toothless huffed. Hiccup got up and went over to a small tree, he felt the dragon watch his every move with interest. Hiccup took some of the larger branches off of the tree and brought them back to where the dragon was watching him. Taking out some flint he kept in his pocket he attempted to start a fire. Failing after the third time the dragon got the idea and blasted a small ball of fire onto the sticks while Hiccup yelped in surprise. Thanking his reptilian companion, Hiccup sat back down and skewered the fish before putting it over the open fire. Toothless trilled at him in confusion, as if what he was doing was strange.

"Well I can't eat raw fish, it could make me sick..." Hiccup shrugged "and if I get sick, I can't help you" Hiccup went back to cooking his gifted fish. Toothless rested his head on his paws and waited for Hiccup to take his first bite.

"Thank you for sharing your fish with me, I brought them for you" Hiccup smiled, and nibbled on more of the fish. "you didn't have to share"

The dragon crooned, getting Hiccups attention. Bringing up its tail fin, it left it out to be seen, staring pointedly at Hiccup then back to it.

"Yes I know I said I was sorry..." Hiccup frowned, while Toothless huffed then gestured from the fish to the tail fin then to Hiccup, who sat for a few minutes.

"OH! you're sharing the fish with me because I..." Hiccup scrunched his eyebrows together in thought "I offered to help fix you tail fin?" Hiccup finished shaking his head, not quite understanding it himself. Toothless nodded in conformation. Toothless gestured to Hiccup again, then turned its back on him. Which confused Hiccup even more.

"I didn't turn my back on you, I'm here aren't I!" with that the dragon turned around and nodded vigorously and Hiccup finally got it.

"Oh... you're thanking me for offering to help, when I could have ignored you..." Hiccups face fell, "and let you die." Toothless crooned softly. Hiccup looked at the dragon, and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you Toothless, and don't worry I will help you get back to the sky, its the least I can do for crippling you," Hiccup stood up and grabbed the basket. "I will be back tomorrow with a new fin, it will take some adjustments and getting use too though." Waving Hiccup jogged to the exit picking up the offending eel. Tomorrow would be perfect, he would have most of the day off and could return in the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>The changes have happened; they will keep going, and that's all I have to say about that. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to add here other then to thanks Kjate95 for editing. The mistakes are mine, Httyd is not.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke at dawn, turned over and promptly went to sleep again. It was Laugardagu day, in other words wash day. The one day Stoick The Vast would sleep in. Three hours later Hiccup woke and started his day, grumbling, he dressed and went downstairs. He proceeded to breath life into the fire, then grabbed a large pale. Wandering outside he filled the pale full of rain water from a barrel located on the side of the house, he placed the contents of the pale into a large cauldron and repeated until it was full. Eating a meager breakfast of bread and a strip of dried beef, Hiccup waited for it to heat up. Testing the water he found it to his liking and shifted a wooden tub to sit beside it before pouring the contents into the tub. Grabbing some of his homemade soap and a brush, he undressed and climbed in. Nothing like a good soak, Hiccup was thoroughly enjoying himself. He was lost in the comforting warmth and failed to hear knocking on his front door. When the door opened he had to blink at the unwelcome sunlight, when he recognized his visitor he blushed rather profusely.<p>

"Hiccup?" Astrid called, oblivious to the nude boy sitting in the tub behind her. "Come on Hiccup, we have the day off I wanted to spar earlier..." She hollered, while cracking her knuckles.

"Um... Astird...NO," He shouted quickly as Astrid started to turn around. "Could you...um just look that way... and exit the house for a moment." Hiccup stammered. Astrid stopped and turned away.

"Hiccup why am I looking the other way?" she asked, slightly confused. "you better not be sketching me from behind again..." Hiccup cut her off in an embarrassed yelp.

"Its wash day!" he cried.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, and?" Hiccup groaned.

"And I was washing... you know, before you barged in here." Astrid giggled slightly.

"So your behind me?" Astrid asks. "with nothing on?" Hiccup flushes a deeper colour and tries to see where his towel went.

"Well yes, and if your dad found out," Hiccup stammers. "Or Odin forbid, my dad found out, they would skin me alive." Astrid chuckled but made her way to the door with her back to Hiccup. As she reached the door Hiccup saw her head turn slightly, she grinned as Hiccup tried to sink further into the tub.

"Don't worry I won't say a word." she said, and Hiccup caught a sly wink sent his way. Hiccup groaned as Astrid shut the door, he could hear her laughter on the other side. Getting up he dried himself off and dressed quickly. Grabbing his weapons Hiccup headed out the door, outside he found Astrid smiling.

"All dressed up and ready to go?" she asks and snickers lightly. Hiccup fixes her with an agitated glare. "Oh come on, its not like I saw much," Hiccup flinches and blushes slightly. "Where did you get that cool scar on your shoulder?" The blood from Hiccups face disappears and Astrid bursts out laughing.

"I got it from when my mom died..." Hiccup whispers and instantly Astrid stops.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Astrid smiles sadly, Hiccup shrugs and gestures for them to head out. The path they take is familiar and Hiccup again notes the stares sent their way.

"Your dad might skin me alive anyway." Hiccup mentions, gesturing with his head to the on lookers. Astrid sends a glare to them and most look hurriedly away.

"That better?" she asks and Hiccup smiles.

"Well I didn't have a problem with it, can't hurt a guys ego if everyone thinks he was dating you..." Hiccup remarks, then rubs his shoulder wear Astrid hit him. "hey, the bruises might make the story more believable," Hiccup quip's then holds his hands up in a defensive position while Astrid glares at him. "So yeah, quit while I'm ahead, got it." Astrid smiles, the rest of the walk is uneventful.

Sparing begins and they spend the normal hour practicing with their desired weapons, only Astrid throws in a twist. Instead of her axe and shield, she drops the shield to wield the axe with two hands. This would create more openings for Hiccup, but would destroy the rare attempt when Hiccup tried blocking. The first fight was incredibly different, Hiccup had far more trouble then before.

"Were you going easy on me before?" Hiccup asked, they had been fighting for ten minutes now and Astrid was doing a lot better. Her movements were faster, the strikes held the same graceful precision as before, and she had a lot more mobility. Hiccup was forced to continuously dodge and evade, finding even his best parries taxing. At the twenty minute mark, both of them were panting heavily, Astrid saw this as an achievement, normally Hiccup wouldn't be at this point till near the end of the hour. With exhaustion came mistakes, earning the pair a few nasty smacks to the extremities but nothing that would be considered a fatality. At the half hour mark Hiccup couldn't take it, he needed this to end and the quicker the better. Long duration fighting wasn't something Hiccup was meant for; he probably went too far already. They circled each other then Astrid charged bringing her axe down over her head, Hiccup back stepped and the weapon hit the ground. As quickly as he could Hiccup kicked the weapon in Astrids hand, it twisted and before she could move it away Hiccup stepped on the blunt side. His weight caused the weapon to sink to the ground pulling Astrid into a crouch, Hiccup raised his weapons to strike her back but Astrid abandoned her weapon and lunged into Hiccups midriff. With a humph, Hiccup lost hold of his weapons and fell back to the stone floor, Astrid still holding on. With a quick roll and faster then Hiccup could think Astrid had him pinned to the ground. Hiccup struggled a little then huffed, he lost. Astrid giggled slightly then her face blanched as a voice cut through the ring.

"Astrid Hofferson," the voice shouted "What in Odin's name do you think your doing?" Astrid rolled off Hiccup and quickly got to her feet before looking to the voices owner. Hiccup got up and dusted himself off and followed Astrids slightly worried eyes, to a very agitated Gunnar Hoffersons face.

"Nothing dad, we were sparing..." Astrid gestures to the weapons "we were both disarmed, I was pinning him to the ground for the win." Gunnar looked at Hiccup, the axe on the floor, and the two short swords on the ground.

"Wait outside Astrid, I want to talk to Hiccup." Gunnar commanded and Astrid walked slowly out of the ring. Hiccup was left standing with the third most powerful viking in Berk. Gunnar Hofferson, not only is he one of the best dragon slayers, but he also is the head of the house for the second oldest family line.

"Mr Haddock, I would like to ask you something." Gunnar said polity, meaning Hiccup was caught off guard.

"Of course sir." Hiccup said, it was best to avoid angering this man.

"I want to know what your intentions are..." his eyes narrowed. "...with my daughter, you see the young Jorgenson boy told me the two of you have been 'sparing' together and I find that odd, A fishbone like you fighting my daughter..." He gestures at Hiccup. "that's like suicide, then only yesterday I saw the two of you holding hands," Gunnars face darkens. "And now I catch her on top of you, my father killed other men for less." Gunnar glared at Hiccup, who crossed his arms and glared at Gunnar.

"Snotlout was telling the truth, I have been sparing with Astrid for three days now, ever since I told her about the deal with my father..." Hiccup scratched his head, hoping not to have to explain the deal to Mr. Hofferson. "Who better to spar with the the best?" Gunnars mouth twitched into a smile. "I may not be a dragon killer sir, but I can still fight, my mom taught me everything she knew." Hiccup asserted. Gunnars smile vanished into a look of disbelief.

"And yes we were holding hands..." Hiccup blushes. "...but my intentions are honorable, I was taught well sir" Hiccup assured "I wouldn't do anything unbecoming..." Gunnar raised an eyebrow. "...I mean, I wouldn't say no, but it's not like I could get her to do anything with me..." Hiccup gestured to himself. "... I mean you saw that, she could snap my wrist like a twig." Hiccup rambled, and Gunnar who started to chuckle, burst out laughing as Hiccup turned bright red.

"You have a point there young man, I knew I should have smelled a rat, that Jorgenson boy has always been a little too forward with my daughter..." Gunnar rubbed his chin. "And whats this deal you mentioned? Anything to do with the chiefdom?" Gunnar inquired, Hiccup sighed but ran through the explanation quickly.

"Your father is a smart man, I think I will talk to him when he gets back." Gunnar smiled, Hiccup blanched and shook his head.

"I don't think that will be necessary sir, I want to give this my best shot before we move on to the other options" Hiccup explained and Gunnar waved him away.

"It may not, but it would be a mutually beneficial arrangement. The Hofferson line is about to end, with the death of Ort, three years ago their will be no one to carry on the name, this way at least our blood will still be important to Berk" Gunnar stated proudly. Hiccup flinched and shook his head.

"Sir, could you please not tell Astrid, I would like to live for awhile" Hiccup said, while Gunnar smiled merrily.

"Don't worry about it young man, I will speak with your father. Now, the two of you behave, you never know she might like you..." Gunnar shrugged as Hiccup gave him a look of disbelief. "She obviously likes you enough to train together, never seen her do that with anyone else" With this Gunnar turned and headed out of the ring, leaving a stunned Hiccup. A few minutes later Astrid returned cradling her hand.

"What happened to you? Punch a tree or something?" Hiccup asked amused.

"Nope, found Snotlout snooping and put two and two together, lets just say he wont be seeing the sun through all that shade." Astrid boasted. They spent the next few minutes talking about what her father had said, and while Hiccup tried to avoid it the subject he feared the most came up.

"So you told him about the deal?" she asks. Hiccup pales considerably.

"Well, yeah it kind of slipped out." Hiccup says quietly. Astrid fixes him with a worried stare.

"Whats wrong Hiccup? You look like someone threatened your life?" Astrid asks, and he shakes his head.

"Not yet, I think you'll get to that part after I'm finished," Astrid raises her eyebrows and waits. "He... liked the idea..." Hiccup stammers and Astrid just shrugs.

"Whats not to like, I think you will make a good chief." Hiccup shakes his head.

"Not about me being chief..." Astrid blanches. "...about us." Hiccup explains before back peddling a few feet. Astrids face flits between emotions; anger, fear, interest, confusion, what Hiccup thinks is agony, and surprisingly enough, joy... or disgust though it looked to happy to be disgust.

"He what!" Astrid growled "Did you give him the idea?" Hiccup shakes his head.

"No... Gods no, well I mean would love it but you would kill me if I did," Hiccup blurts. "Come on, your dad knows the houses too, he knows we're the only two not arranged, it wouldn't take him long to figure out who my dad would speak to." Hiccup lowers his hands knowing it won't do much if Astrid really wants to hurt him. Astrid slumps and takes a seat on the floor of the kill ring, Hiccup approaches slowly, fearful it was all a ploy. Hiccup waved a hand in front of the unresponsive girl before sitting down in front of her. They sit in an uncomfortable silence before Hiccup breaks it.

"If it means anything I'm sorry..." he says while playing with his boots. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't let them do it, I don't think my dad will listen though, you could do so much better then me." Hiccup sighs. Astrid is quiet for a few minutes before she shakes her head.

"I don't know if that's true, I never thought about mm..aarrr..iigge," Astrid shutters at the thought. "I always thought I would be a shield maiden, fighting for our tribe..." she looks over to Hiccup "...I doubt I would be a good wife, you could probably do better then me..." Hiccup smiles warmly and shakes his head.

"Who are you kidding, you would make a horrible wife." Hiccup commented, Astrid glared at him.

"Well thanks a lot, jerk" she huffed, Hiccup just smiled.

"Come on, you know you would end up wearing the pants..." Astrid gave him a puzzled look. "...I can cook, sew, and clean. At the same time I couldn't kill a dragon if it was tied up in front of me," Hiccup smiles. "You on the other hand, are tough, strong, independent, and I bet you couldn't cook to save your life." Astrid giggled softly, nodding. "If I tried to do something stupid, you would probably smack me in the side of the head and tell me not to be an idiot," Hiccup shrugged. "Heck, it would be better if dad named you chief, I could stay at the smithy and Berk would be stuck with Mr. and Mrs. Haddock" Astrid flinched at the name, but smiled, not totally repulsed. The pair sat on the floor, training abandoned, discussing the possibility of marriage and near the end of it Astrid was able to say the word with out stuttering or shuttering.

They walked back across the village, talking again and Astrid seemed to be okay with it.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Hiccup," She smiled, casting a look around she turned and gave Hiccup a quick hug "Tell anyone I did that and you are dead." she states in a matter of fact tone. Hiccup smiled and watched as she ran off before turning and walking to the forge.

It was midday now and Hiccup found the stall empty with a small note on the anvil 'stay out of trouble Hiccup, but feel free to use the stall' Hiccup smiled but grumbled when he read the last line 'P.S don't burn the place down'. Muttering about the stigma he received over one accident, Hiccup wanders into the backroom. Taking out the design for the fin Hiccup realizes he has no idea how he will automate it. Trying to figure it out fails, and he decides that if he were to build the fin, maybe he could work it out from there.

Quickly he gets to work, using some blanks meant for oversize swords, Hiccup forms them into rods before moving on to the joints, after three hours of hot and sweaty work he realizes that bathing in the morning was a bad idea as he would need one again, that and he had a completed frame. Taking a roll of leather, he quickly cuts out the shapes he will need, stitching them together before attaching it to the frame. It takes him some time but by the end he inspects his handy work, satisfied he takes a look outside. The sun would be out for a few more hours so Hiccup closes the forge up and grabs the fin, stopping at the docks to retrieve some fish, Hiccup then heads to the forest. Hiccups mind replays all that happened that day, and every time he gets to the end of the fight with Astrid, Gunnars words roll through his head "And now I catch her on top of you" which causes Hiccup to blush, he is glad no one is around. Soon Hiccup finds himself in the cove, he is slightly less cautious of the dragon, but still doesn't completely trust him.

"Hi Toothless, I made you this," Displaying the fin as Toothless looks interested. "But I don't know how I'm going to make it work with your other fin, if you don't mind I would like to put it on you, maybe see if I get an idea?" Hiccup explained, the dragon looks from Hiccup to the fin and then spots the fish. "Yeah I brought you some fish, no eel, you can eat that while I put this on, and then you can tell me if it's comfortable or not." Hiccup smiled as the dragon nodded, turning Hiccup kicked over the basket and stepped away to let the dragon eat. Navigating to the back Hiccup set the fin down beside the tail. While the dragon was engrossed with consuming the fish, his tail seemed to have a mind of its own, every time Hiccup would get close it would move away forcing Hiccup to straddle the tail, careful of the other fins. With the tail secured, Hiccup attached the fin; he had sized it right. The dragon shifted its real tail fin and Hiccup got an idea, if he could connect some kind of guide to the real fin, the dragon would be able to control it on his own. But Before he could explain this to the dragon, he felt the body underneath him tense, as if preparing to leap...

"Um Toothless, Don't you..." His words were cut off as the dragon leaps into the air, gaining altitude before they started to plummet, Hiccup noticed his artificial tail was collapsed, which made sense, there wasn't anything to control it. Quickly he opened the tail and the descent turned into a rapid assent.

"Oh my, its working" he called out excitedly, pulling the tail fin to the left he noticed that the dragon turned left. Bringing us back over the cove Hiccup shouted as loud as he could "Toothless, we need to set down, you still have a passenger." Toothless looked back and noticed Hiccup, with a sharp turn he flung him into the coves large pond. Landing roughly, Hiccup heard a distressed cry and then a larger splash in the pond.

"I told you it wasn't ready yet," Hiccup called out before chucking. Toothless huffed and swam to shore, Hiccup followed shortly.

"Listen Toothless, I need to know if that's causing you any discomfort," The dragon in question shook its head. "Okay good, now I have to go soon, when I come back I should have something that will let you fly on you own okay?" Toothless crooned in understanding, Hiccup smiled before collecting the basket.

"I will try to be back tomorrow, I'm sorry you have to wait so long to go home, just bear with me." Hiccup smiled sadly and Toothless did his dragon impersonation of a shrug. Hiccup really hoped he could get the dragon flying again, he would hate for anything to happen to him, and the sooner he was gone the better off Hiccup would be, things would get awkward if the village found out about him helping the dragon. Hopefully the dragon would stop attacking the village, he would have to ask the dragon about that before he left.

Hiccup made his way to his house and repeated the process he completed earlier, he was hoping he would have no interruptions as he enjoyed his second bath but was sorely disappointed. The knock on the door caused him to groan as he called out.

"Just a minute" he started to clamber out of the tub. The door opened and the previous intruder reentered. Hiccup was a few steps from the tub facing the door when he noticed her and yelped, diving back into the tub.

"Odin's beard Hiccup..." Astrid was completely red. "I'm really sorry, I should have... and you were... and I saw... everything." She stammered.

"Astrid! what is it with you and barging..." Hiccup whined, Astrid seemed to forget why she was blushing and glared at the upper half of Hiccup.

"My dad sent me, he wants me to invite you over to dinner..." Astrids voice wavered, and Hiccup noticed her eyes slip down to the edge of the tub.

"Um... your staring..." Hiccup points out, Astrid snaps her head up.

"Right, dinner at our house, He went to the elder and she gave the OK." she finished sheepishly. Hiccup groaned, Heidrun couldn't make the contract but she could give Stoicks word when it related to courting her grandson. Now her comments about a strong woman were making annoying sense, were all the adults in on this.

"Um... Okay Astrid, I'll see you tomorrow." Hiccup said, Astrid smiles.

"Yeah, I will see more of you tomorrow..." She groans. "I mean I will see you tomorrow..." She amends, turning she sprints out the door closing it quickly. Hiccup is left in the tub flabbergasted, Astrid just saw him... naked, it had started out as a pretty good day... and while it had just become a slightly more embarrassing day, she didn't run out screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>well let me know what you think, I am now really late for work so... BYE<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The mistakes are mine, Httyd is not.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke to the sound of someone stomping up his stairs, groaning he rolls over to see Astrid standing there.<p>

"I know we have been hanging out and all, but barging in can be awkward, like last night..." Hiccup mumbles, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Well your probably stuck with me, you might as well get used to it." Astrid comments and Hiccups eyes bulged.

"What do you mean stuck with you..." he stammers out, Astrid shrugs.

"Dad wouldn't shut up about the contract, he kept asking if you were as good as you said," Astrid looks around the room before continuing, "When I told him the score from sparing, he wouldn't believe me till I swore on Odin's missing eyeball," She smiles at Hiccup, who was blinking owlishly. "Anyway, he told me I should probably spend more time with you, well actually he ordered me too, so I thought I would drag you down to the market, Hurry up and get ready." She commands, turning she retreats down the stairs. Hiccup got up and stumbles around while getting dressing. Astrid was sitting at the table eating some of his bread when Hiccup joins her.

"You know this is really good, I can see why Gobber drools about it," She says, handing Hiccup a chunk. Hiccup glares at her softly before shrugging and taking the bread. They head for the door and out into the crisp morning air, talking about the items they needed to acquire. Reaching the market Astrid drags Hiccup about to the various stalls, some sporting leather headbands while others dedicated to out of town merchants which had exotic weaponry. The pair talk about various weapons, asking a few questions about them to the merchant. Hiccup was intrigued by a pair of short swords with a particular design, and ends up having a fifteen minute conversation about the type of metal and how it was forged. Astrid follows the conversation and laughs as the merchant becomes flustered under the tirade of questions, the man sent her a dirty look and shooed the two of them away. Astrid informs Hiccup that he would help her collect the items for supper that night, as Hiccup was eating too. Hiccup only shrugs, following her to the various stalls.

"Hiccup, whats wrong you went all quiet on me," Astrid asks, Hiccup looks from the ground to Astrid and blushes.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about those weapons," Hiccup gestures towards the stall. "I should talk to Gobber, I need metal if I want to make myself a set of good blades," He shifts the items in his hand, trying to prevent them from spilling. "I mean the short swords I train with are no good for real fighting, blunt, and almost seven years old," Hiccup explains, Astrid nods her head. They start talking about weapon designs and Astrid smiles as Hiccup the engineer takes over, before long he is going into specifics about metal temperature, the correct blend for steel, and various quenching techniques. Astrid follows along and asks specific questions, Hiccup seems to enjoy explaining it all and Astrid finds, with Hiccup explaining it, she can understand it. The village sun dial reads ten to nine and they quickly make their way to the Hofferson home, where a very nervous Hiccup greets Mrs. Hofferson.

"Astrid, What took you so long?" She grumbles as Astrid and Hiccup enter. "I wanted to start baking early..." Embla Hofferson starts, but stops when Hiccup begins setting the items on the small counter used to prepare food. "And who is this?" she inquires, both Hiccup and Astrid gave her a worried look.

"Um I'm Hiccup, Mrs. Hofferson, Chief Stoicks son." Hiccup spoke, as confidently as he could, Gunnar might be one of the best dragon slayers, but everyone knew not to get on Embla's bad side.

"I know who you are boy, why are you here helping my daughter?" She growls and Hiccup flinches, however Astrid came to the rescue, sort of.

"Didn't dad talk to you mom, he invited Hiccup over for supper, you know..." Astrid shutters slightly. "...about the contract..." Embla's eyes went wide before looking to Hiccup then Astrid.

"Your father did what now? Why would he do that without consulting me..." She said agitated. "...what a horrible match, hes weak, scatterbrain, he is not fit for my Astrid..." She states.

"Standing right here." Hiccup says dryly before he crossing his arms and glaring at her. The stare off was cut short as Gunnar enters the lodge with a section of mutton.

"Hello Hiccup, I see Astrid roped you into helping." He said smiling, he set the mutton on the same counter which was now very cluttered. Gunnar turned and flinches as he saw the look on his wife's face.

"When were you going to tell me about this," Embla gestures from Hiccup to Astrid. "Were you even going to consult me? How could you, that boy is not fit to wed our Astrid." she finishes, Hiccup and Astrid blushed at the word and Gunnar clenches his fist annoyed.

"Fine will talk now, I believe you two have to be at dragon training," he nods at the teens. "And don't worry too much about this Hiccup, I will get her to see the light." Gunnar whispers to Hiccup as he made his way out. Outside Hiccup and Astrid caught the beginning of a fight and hurried away. They made their way in silence and as they were crossing the bridge, Astrid stops. Hiccup looks at her confused, but waits for her to either speak or continue.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, mom is a little over protective," She explains. "They have gotten other offers, mom and dad normally just shoot them down, but this time, with dad the one initiating I think he is serious." Astrid shakes her head. Hiccup rubs the back of his head and looks over to Astrid.

"So that's why you think I will be stuck with you," he asks. "Not that I'm going to complain" he finishes grinning and flinches as Astrid hits his shoulder. With a huff, Astrid continues and Hiccup jogs to catch up, they meet up with Gobber.

"Hello Hiccup," he nods in greeting. "and Astrid, fancy seeing the two of you..." Gobber cracks a smile. "...Together." Hiccup groans and Astrid sends Gobber a death glare, behind them the other teens can be heard.

"Alright you lot, all of you downstairs, Today is an open battle verses the Nadder," Gobber motions for the trainees and Hiccup to head down. When they reach the Kill Ring floor Gobber pulls Hiccup from the group. "When I tell you, open the door, then see the shields?" Hiccup nods. "Roll them through the battlefield," Gobber explains, the earlier smile reappearing. "And don't stare to much." he chuckles and wanders towards the trainees. Hiccup walks over to the Nadder door, discreetly he moves an eel from the pouch on his belt to a far more convenient location, under his vest. Waiting as Gobber explains new tactics for the trainees to try, he notices a familiar figure waving at him from the stands, Heidrun. Waving back, he smiles, forgetting that he should be annoyed with his grandmother. Before long Gobber gives the signal and Hiccup releases the Nadder, which squawks and charges the trainees.

Hiccup spends the next twenty minutes rolling as many shields across the battlefield as possible. He manages to trip everyone except Astrid and the Nadder, who either roll away or crush the shield respectively. Hiccup stops at the thirty minute mark to simply watch the fight, he was standing in front of the Nadders pen. The Nadder notices him and becomes agitated, changing directions it heads right for him, Hiccup panics and back pedals into the cage, which causes the Nadder to become more annoyed. As the dragon nears the pen, Hiccup has calmed down, and pictures the Nadder as a much larger Astrid, that could breath fire, and shoot poisonous quills. Darting around the dragon, Hiccup was able to slip past the dragon, however he wasn't fast enough to avoid the tail. It sent him spinning landing on his butt a few feet from the pen. Calls of concern were heard and Hiccup could hear feet running, and then stop. Hiccup gestured with his hands for the dragon to back off, and it did! Standing up, he spoke as calmly and quietly as he could.

"I know you can understand me," the dragon cocks its head, listening. "I also know you don't like eel," earning him an aggravated trill. "And if you don't get back in your cage, I will leave this," Hiccup lifts up his vest to reveal a smoked eel. "in that cage, with you, for the rest of the night." the dragon roars, but backs into its cage, quickly Hiccup closes the doors. Turning he meets fourteen very confused eyes.

"So do you want me to get out of the ring so you guys can train some more?" he asks hopeful for some time in the forge. Gobber is dumbstruck and it takes him a few minutes for the question to register.

"Nah...no that's all for today, who guys can go." He stammers before looking at Hiccup and scratching his head. The other teens turn and leave muttering about what just happened, all except Astrid who walks over to Hiccup.

"What was that? I thought the Nadder was going to kill you," She asks concerned. "I mean I have never seen a dragon just drop everything and change targets like that." Hiccup shrugs then flinches as Astrids look goes from one of concern to one of suspicion.

"How did you..." she jabs her finger into his chest. "...Get the dragon to back off?" Astrid demands, Hiccup rubs the back of his head then huffs.

"Add it the promise and I will tell you," He looks at Astrid seriously, She gives him a suspicions nod. "I can't tell how I found out but," He opens the vest and pulls out the eel, Astrid gives him a disgusted look. "They really hate these, like it was pure evil or something." Hiccup rolls the eel up and deposits it into the pouch. Astrid gives him a look of disbelief.

"Your telling me a dragon is afraid of eels?" she quires and Hiccup nods.

"You saw it, if it weren't for that eel, I'd be a dead Hiccup" He shrugs while Astrid looks from the him to the Nadder door.

"What do you mean you can't tell me where you found that out from?" she asks, Hiccup shakes his head and looks apologetic.

"I can't just yet, maybe sometime, just not right now," he smiles at Astrid. "Please just trust me on this, it's better for everyone." Astrid gives him one more look of suspicion but relents with a shrug.

"I will see you in a few hours, will you be at your house?" Hiccup shakes his head.

"No, I was going to work on a project in the forge, maybe talk to Gobber about the metal," Hiccup explains. "I will be there, so if I forget or get distracted you know where to find me." Astrid nods and waves goodbye, Hiccup takes one last look at the Nadder cage before he heads to the forge.

When he reaches the forge its empty, so Hiccup heads to the backroom. With the plans of the fin, he adds the design to automate it, then sets to work. It would take far less time, with fewer rods, and after only two hours of work he was finished. He stashes it in the workshop, it would be too hard to sneak it to his house at this time of the day. Luckily Gobber was wandering back from lunch and Hiccup had some time to ask about the purchase of metal.

"Gobber, would I be able to buy materials for two short swords, and twelve daggers?" Gobber gives Hiccup a confused look.

"You know you can, why do ask lad?" Hiccup shakes his head,

"I meant the good metal, for the higher end swords." Hiccup amends. Gobber gives him another confused look.

"Now why would you want that, those metals are for fighting, we don't use it on training weapons." Hiccup huffs, scratches the back of his head and glares at Gobber.

"I'm not making training weapons, I was going to make a set of weapons that I could fight with if I had too, I can't hurt a fly with the weapons I have." Gobbers face lit up with that revelation, and he chuckles.

"Ah now I see, yeah you can buy the metal, just make the items and let me know how much you use, don't worry I wont charge you and arm and a leg for it," He wiggles his prosthetic, smiling. Hiccup thanks Gobber but before Hiccup could come close to the metal he heard Astrid call his name.

"Oh got to go Gobber," Hiccup dashes out the door and almost right into Astrid. "Hi Astrid... hello." She gives him an annoyed smile and they set off for the Kill Ring. The pair walked to the Kill Ring and found the other teens talking by the gates. Hiccup instantly tenses up, ever since Snotlouts humiliation and his failed revenge Hiccup has been slightly more on edge.

"Hey Astrid, we were going to head to the falls," Snotlout, oblivious to Astrids annoyed glare, tries to act smooth. "We thought we would rescue you from this shrimp, so you could spend some time with the cool vikings." Snotlout sneers at Hiccup, who relaxes realizing this was just an old tactic of Snotlouts. If Hiccup had a friend, Snotlout would take them away, though at this point Hiccup wasn't sure if that would work with Astrid.

"Not going to happen, hey you want to know how your plan worked Snotlout," Astrid taunts, Hiccup realized where this was going.

"Well it didn't work like I wanted, I was hoping your dad would beat him up..." Snotlout was cut off by Astrids laughter.

"Nope, my dad wants to pursue a contract with his dad, for marriage," to Astrids credit she didn't shutter. "wait didn't you dad try that?" Astrid smiles. "That's right, my dad said NO so fast I didn't even have time to be disgusted" To complete it all, Astrid turns and kisses Hiccups cheek, who blushes, and places his hand where her lips had been. Astrid laughs as Hiccup spaces out, off in some daydream. Snotlout looks mortified, the other teens are barely able to hold it in.

"Well, doesn't it suck to be you." Snotlout tries to jeer, but his voice cracks and it was the last straw. The twins start laughing and pointing at Snotlout, while Fishlegs politely snickers. Snotlout turns and glares at the three of them and the twins redouble in laughter, Fishlegs joins them. Snotlout turns and walks away. The twins call out taunts but Snotlout keeps walking, the remaining teens walk up to Astrid and Hiccup.

"So is that true? Are you two getting married" Ruffnut asks, Astrid flinches slightly.

"Well it's not for sure, but my dad is going to talk to Stoick when he returns." Astrid explains, then she turns to Hiccup and snaps her fingers in front of his face.

"Whoa what? I had this amazing dream..." Hiccup yelps, as he notices Astrid is standing beside him. "You were in it, and we were in the Kill Ring... and you just shattered all of Snotlouts dreams then kissed me." he looks around to see the other three teens. "Oh... it was real, wasn't it." The other teens snicker.

"So what do you two do in here everyday?" Tuffnut asks suggestively and Astrid growls, however Ruffnut smacks him in the back of the head.

"We spar, Hiccups good at it, and he is an amazing shot with a bow." Astrid asserts, Hiccup rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why would you spar against each other, we fight dragons, not people." Tuffnut points out. Ruffnut brings her palm to her face and mutters about idiot twins. Hiccup scuffs his boots and sighs.

"Cause I can't kill dragons, look at me I can't lift a large enough weapon to even hurt them, but I can fight people." Hiccup said quietly. Tuffnut gives him a look of disbelief, but as he is always looking for a good fight, smiles.

"Come on, prove it, me and you lets see who can win." he taunts, lightly jabbing Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup gives a look to Astrid, who nods. They descend into the kill ring and Hiccup grabs his weapons from the rack before meeting Tuff in the middle. Fishlegs wanders off and sits in the shade, while Astrid and Ruffnut watch from the sidelines.

If Hiccup was worried, he didn't show it, sure Tuff used a spear and shield, but he was no where near as quick as Astrid was. The fight starts slowly, the two circling each other, and Hiccup found Tuffnut to be a lot slower then Astrid. His attacks were clumsy strikes, if the target was as large as a dragon sure it might hit them, as small as a fishbone though? Not likely. Tuffnut was becoming agitated and started to growl out complaints about Hiccups movement.

"Would you stay still, How am I suppose to kill you if you keep moving away." Hiccup would laugh and then move further away, he was having fun until Astrid called out from the side lines.

"Stop playing with him and finish it." she shouts, and Hiccup complies. Tuffnut thrust his spear at Hiccup who caught the blade with his swords and gave a sharp yank toppling Tuffnut. After three quick strikes Tuffnut groaned.

"Your whipped already." Tuff teases and Hiccup smiles. Moving closer to Tuff, he whispers.

"Its Astrid, I'm alright with that." they both laugh softly before Hiccup helps Tuff up. Ruffnut brought the training bow over and handed it to Hiccup.

"Astrid thinks your better then me, I want to see what you can do." She challenges and Hiccup smiles. They set up four targets on the far end of the ring and drew a line near the gate. Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were given five arrows each, whoever got the most in the center, the fastest, would win. Three left arms and one right stuck out over the line and when Fishlegs said go the thrum of bow strings filled the air.

"Ruffnut was first, then Hiccup, followed by Astrid and then Tuffnut." Fishlegs states before walking down to the targets, the four others follow. Tuffnut did okay, two were centered but the other three were on the outside of the target. Astrids shots were all near the center with only one stray one, near the top left. Ruffnut smirks as she studies her handy work, all of her shots were centered, at most three inches apart. Astrid stands beside her and smiles.

"You did your best, nothing to ashamed about." Ruffnut glares at her, but then notices Hiccups target. Hiccup was grumbling about one of his shots, Ruffnut came over and poked the target.

"How... you.. how...that's just not possible." She inspects the five shots, all dead center, four of them about half an inch away from each other, while the fifth was about an inch away from the cluster. Fishlegs walks up and whistles.

"Hiccup is the winner, closer together, and he was maybe a second behind Ruffnut" He declares, Hiccup smiles and Ruffnut growls, Tuffnut decides to make a stupid comment which causes one of their infamous fights. The three teens watch the squabbling twins, talking about various weapons. Eventually the teens stop fighting and the conversation turns back to the Hiccup and Astrid revelation.

"So how do you feel about it Astrid, I know you never wanted to get married" Ruffnut asks, they were all sitting by the Kill ring gate chatting. Astrid remains quiet, and Hiccup speaks up.

"I should probably tell you how this all started." Hiccup explains the deal, and the other teens catch on quickly, mostly.

"So since you two are elder lines, she would be the only one considered for chief? Fishlegs inquires, Hiccup shakes his head.

"Well the Anar's have daughters, but their betrothed to lesser houses, or will be moving away," Hiccup gestures to the open sky. "those who marry into lesser house won't be considered because they take the name of that house, so yeah, there is only two people my dad would consider." Hiccup finishes, Tuffnut scratches his head in confusion.

"You and Astrid?" he guesses and behind him Ruff groans.

"Yes, Astrid and I," Hiccup rolls his eyes at Tuffnut before continuing. "and my dad would rather the Haddock line stay in power, so he would probably seek a contract with Astrids dad before he would ever think of giving the chiefdom up," Hiccup sighs. "even then we would probably be forced to marry, If he made Astrid Chief, she couldn't marry into a lesser house, the leadership would have to change back to the Haddocks once dad finds me a wife, and I have a kid." Hiccup stutters the last bit of his sentence, blushing slightly.

Astrid was silent through the whole thing until the end, she looks over Ruffnut and clears her throat.

"I don't know, I think I will be okay with it, either way there's a chance I could be chief, which would be pretty cool." She and Hiccup share a smile.

"But you would be stuck with him." Ruffnut points out and Hiccup glares at her.

"You don't even know me, I mean, you know I have done some stupid things, but other then that, all you and Tuffnut ever did was pull pranks on me." Hiccup surmises. Astrid sends an annoyed look over to Ruffnut.

"He's actually not all that bad, smart, and despite what I thought, he can use weapons, there is other stuff too," Astrid blushes slightly. "And... well I know it was dark but he has attributes." she stammers, Ruffnuts eyebrows shoot up. Hiccup looks from Ruff to Astrid, not quite understanding.

"You saw him? When and what were you two doing?" Ruff asks, Hiccup blanches, she wasn't talking about last night was she?

"Last night..." Hiccup groans, hiding his head in his hands. "...I went over to invite him to dinner tonight, well I sort of barged in, and he was..." the three teens burst out laughing and Hiccup sinks lower. "...And...well yeah," Astrid blushes and falls quiet. When Ruffnut finishes laughing she croaks out.

"Rate him?" she says still trying to control her laughter. Astrid blinks owlishly, and it takes further prodding from Ruff before Astrid agrees.

"Hmm... I would go with eight an a half." Astrid says firmly, and Ruff and Tuff both gasp.

"You never rate anyone that high, and now your rating Hiccup that?" Ruff asks, and Hiccup looks very confused.

"You guys rate people? Out of what? And why?" The girls share a smile while Fishlegs explains it.

"They rate people on how attractive they think they are, and what kind of skills they have, Astrid typically rates all the boys on the low side of the scale, did she hit her head or something?" Astrid glares at the large boy, and Tuffnut slumps.

"You rated me a two, how could you rate him higher, I'm way taller, and I have muscle." Tuff flexes for emphasis. Ruffnut rolls her eyes but looks over to Astrid.

"You know, they do have a point, care to share why he has such a high rating?" Ruffnut smirks, Astrid huffs and looks over at Hiccup.

"Well, physically I don't know, I like the fact that I can snap him like a twig," Hiccup gulps. "He can do a lot of wonderful things, you should see some of inventions, they're amazing, and well, I can't explain all my reasons cause he asked me not to," she shakes her head. "Can I stick with a nice body, and attributes and leave it at that?" the three snicker as Hiccup blushes again, now understanding the meaning behind attributes. The three teens let Astrid off the hook and head home, while Hiccup and Astrid remain behind chatting.

"You really think I'm an eight and a half..." Hiccup stammers, he wasn't sure if that was big deal but by the way the others made it sound, it was. Astrid blushes lightly, she looks over to Hiccup and smiles.

"I told you I thought you were alright, that's more then most ever get, today you showed me even more about your self," she shifts closer to Hiccup. "When you told me about sword crafting, I could see it, not like when Fishlegs drones on about dragons, no I could see you crafting the sword, down to every detail. You can do amazing things, you can cook, probably better then my mom, your a lot more independent then most of the villagers," she gestures in the direction of the teens receding backs. "if they didn't have their moms, then they would be running around nude; you can invent, maybe some of them don't pan out but you can still make really cool things, I doubt they have the brain power to design our current mill let alone a new one," Astrid put her arm around Hiccups shoulder and rested against his side. "I mean the bola launcher didn't work but that was an amazing idea." Astrid finishes and Hiccup shakes his head.

"Your wrong..." he says quietly, raising his hand to stop her from speaking. "It did work, I can show you, just you have to promise me not to say anything," Astrids eyes go wide, she looks over and Hiccups face is serious. She nods and Hiccup smiles. "Come on, lets go meet my source, we need to stop by the forge, I have to grab something."

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha... I have been berating myself over this chapter a fair bit, I have a hard time thinking like Astrid, Hiccup is slightly more easy, I keep trying to make him slightly different then what I would expect in the regular universe because of the different outcome, I tried to imagine a slightly silly conversation between a pack of fifteen year old's... Please let me know what you think... <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**And now Astrid gets to meet Hiccups friend... I don't own Httyd, even though I will be flying solo on editing, I would like to take the time to thank Kjate95, The editing that was done on the older chapters made a huge difference and helped me see what I was doing wrong.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The pair quickly made their way down to the docks, Hiccup practically dragging Astrid. Hiccup takes a basket of fish and then drags Astrid to the forge, grabbing a strange leather contraption before heading toward Hiccups house and the forest. Astrid remains silent watching Hiccup, while he moves frantically, with a determined expression. They stop at Hiccup house and he turns to Astrid.<p>

"Can you leave your axe here, please," Astrid gave him a look of disbelief. "Trust me please, nobody will hurt you." Hiccup assures, and despite herself, Astrid complies. She enters the household and leaves the axe on the table before heading back out and the pair set out into the forest. Hiccup and Astrid jog for about ten minutes before Hiccup slows down. Clearing his throat he looks over to Astrid.

"So what was the first lesson you learned in the dragon ring?" he asks, Astrid gave him an annoyed stare. "Dragons always go for the kill right?" Hiccup hops down into a small trench, Astrid took a moment to look around before following Hiccup further. "Now say a certain Fishbone actually hit that Night Fury." Astrid scoffs but follows Hiccup down a small hill, where there was a large rock. "Now say he let it go..." He turns to Astrid and looks at her. "I should be dead, shouldn't I?" Hiccup holds up a section of a bola, Astrid gasps and takes a look around the area, there were scales, claw marks, here, and there, the trench could be explained by something large crash landing.

"You hit it? And you let it go?" Astrid shouts, Hiccup flinches at the volume of her voice. Hiccup carries on as if she hadn't just shouted that.

"Honestly I think I would have been fine with it," He turns and walks further into the forest, Astrid follows behind him. "I mean, I figured everyone in the village would be happy I was gone, I didn't know how my father felt, hell I would have never thought I would get to talk to you let alone have the chance to marry you." Hiccup takes a right as reaches a stone wall. "Well yes, I let it go, I couldn't kill it, and it didn't kill me, but when Gobber told us his second piece of dragon related advice on the night of the watchtower fire, well, I felt horrible." Hiccup sighs, and Astrid walks beside him putting a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"This is for thinking all that," She punches his shoulder and Hiccup groans. "And I guess the second thing was a downed dragon being a dead one, you crippled it?" Hiccup nods sadly as he rubs his shoulder.

"I felt horrible, I sentenced it to a slow death, instead of a quick one," Hiccup says as he starts to descend down a small hill. "I knew then I had to get it back into the air somehow, so I made him an artificial tail fin, and this," Hiccup holds up the contraption he got from the forge. "this should let the dragon fly on his own," Hiccup states proudly. "As long as he promises not to attack the village." Astrid stares after Hiccup who ducked through a crevice at the bottom of the hill. "Come on Astrid, come meet Toothless." Astrid snorts in disbelief and slips through the crevice, she finds Hiccup on the other side with no dragon in sight.

"You named a Night Fury Toothless?" she inquires, Hiccup turns to her and smiles.

"You'll see in a minute." Hiccup says while setting the heavy basket down and looking around for the sneaky dragon, not finding him, Hiccup sighs.

"Toothless come on, I brought fish, an addition for your tail fin, and a new friend, come out." Hiccup calls out and is rewarded with an interested warble. Astrid tenses up as the large dragon saunters over, it was less apprehensive of the human and was interested in meeting this new one.

"Careful Toothless, Astrids been raised to fight dragons, she is not going to be all that friendly..." despite Hiccups words, Astrid moves forward cautiously. Her face turns from one of fear to one of wonder, and she reaches her hand out slowly, Toothless looks from Astrid to her hand and slowly closes the connection. Hiccup gasps and the scratches the back of his head. "...or maybe I have no idea what I'm talking about." Astrid slowly brought her other hand up to feel the scales on the side of Toothless' neck, she notes as he purred when she scratches certain areas. She tests this theory, rubbing the side of his neck, she giggles, completely forgetting that this was suppose to be her illusive enemy, as the beast melts into a puddle at her feet.

"Um guys... sorry to break up the love fest, but I would like to attach the tail section before dinner, or Astrid and I are dead." Hiccup says dryly, and Toothless snaps his head over to him, Astrid smiles and walks around the dragon, looking at the mighty beast. Toothless brought his tail to Hiccup to allow him easy access.

"Hiccup this is incredible, but why were you talking to him? Can he understand us?" Toothless turns his head to her and nods, she gasps again. Hiccup grunts from his position by Toothless' tail.

"The eel was only part of what I did to get the Nadder to back down, the other part was me telling him that if he didn't back down it would spend the night with it," Hiccup brushes his hands off and looks at his handy work. "Hey Toothless could you move your tail fin?" Hiccup asks staring at the artificial one, he let out a whoop when it moves in unison with the real one. "How does it feel? Is it uncomfortable?" Toothless shakes his head, and Hiccup beams at the dragon. Astrid made a full circle around Toothless ending up beside Hiccup.

"So he is going to try to fly?" She asks while Hiccup nods.

"After he eats, I think you and I should go to the top of the cove so we can see better." Hiccup comments before kicking over the fish basket. Astrid laughs as the dragon devours the fish quickly. Gesturing to the exit, Hiccup follows Astrid up and out. Finding a good view near some mountain mint they watch as the dragon attempts take off. The dragon leaps, and Hiccup whoops with joy as he flies pasts, but soon after there is a distressed call, and both Hiccup and Astrid hit the deck as the dragon crashes into the mint field behind them.

"Toothless?" they both call out in concern, rushing through the mint to find the dragon rolling about in it, ecstasy written into his features. Hiccup laughs and pulls up a hand full, he hands it over to Astrid, who is pulled from her giggles to stare down at it.

"Take it Astrid, if it does that to Toothless I'm sure you can find a use for it in the ring." Hiccup explains and Astrid nods before pocketing the mountain mint. "Hey Toothless, can we talk?" Hiccup calls out and the dragon rolls to its feet. Hiccup and Astrid descend into the cove and wait for the dragon to glide in. Hiccup stands in front of the dragon while Astrid crosses her arms, preventing her from touching the dragon during a serious talk.

"I know I crippled you, and I'm sorry, but can you promise me that you won't attack the village?" Hiccup asks, but the dragon shakes his head, Hiccup sighs. "That's not fair, the dragons attack us for no reason." But Toothless shakes his head again. He trills and Hiccup and Astrid realize he is trying to get their attention. Suddenly he puffs up, making himself look impossibly large, both Hiccup and Astrid scratch there head. Toothless taps his chest with his paw.

"A really big dragon?" Astrid asks and Toothless nods, Hiccup takes out his journal and writes it down. Toothless' body language shifts into a frighten stance, cowering.

"A really big dragon... bullies smaller dragons?" Hiccup guesses as the typical bully victim, again Toothless nods, crooning in delight. Using the cowering stance he runs a short ways away, then runs up to Hiccup, snatching his journal out his hands, before running the same way back to his position in front of the pair. Hiccup looks at him confused. Astrid snaps her fingers then smiles. "A really big dragon bullies the smaller dragon into stealing? But why?" Astrid ponders and Toothless snorts. Setting the journal down while still cowering he backs away, then puffs himself up and moves towards the journal, with a paw he swipes it away and growls, bringing he mouth down as if he was eating something. Quickly he turns into the cowering dragon and rolls over playing dead. Astrids face droops, confused and Hiccup gasps.

"A really big dragon bullies the smaller dragons to steal food, or the big dragon eats them?" Hiccup wonders out loud and Toothless barks happily. Astrid blinks at the revelation.

"That's horrible... so the dragons are the victims too?" Toothless croons sadly, and Hiccup shakes his head.

"But you never steal food?" Toothless nods and wraps himself around Hiccup in a defensive manner, sending a toothless snarl at Astrid.

"You destroy the weapons we use to kill the other dragons, you're trying to protect them." Astrid states, Toothless again nods and they all fall silent. Hiccup picks up his journal and looks at Toothless.

"Is there anything we could do? Can we kill that dragon?" Toothless shrugs, and trills sadly before puffing himself out, again looking as large as he could.

"How big is this dragon? Larger then a Monstrous Nightmare?" Astrid asks, taking a seat on the ground in front of Toothless, who nods. "Larger then a Timberjack?" another nod. "is there anyway you can tell us the size?" Toothless shakes his head and Hiccup perked up.

"Larger then a house? How about the mead hall or all of Berk?" Toothless cocked his head, clearly thinking, then he shakes his head twice then nods and the pair gasp. "How about the island?" Toothless shakes his head.

The trio fell silent, for the two humans, if what the dragon was saying was true, then they were murdering innocent dragons, being forced to do something they didn't want to, and there was one enormous dragon out there. Astrid and Hiccup spent some time in the cove with Toothless, the dragon was very playful, and had a tendency to trick Hiccup into looking the other way then scaring him with an open mouth. Astrid found it all amusing, and she couldn't help herself and would randomly scratch Toothless, who enjoyed this immensely. They notice the sun was sinking lower and they would both be expected at the Hoffersons shortly. Saying their goodbyes they jog to the outskirts of the village where they slow down to a walk.

"So yeah, that would be why I didn't want anyone to know about Toothless." Hiccup mutters. Astrid laughs beside him.

"So the whole 'I can't kill dragons' speech you gave your dad was about Toothless?" Astrid asks, Hiccup smiles and takes a look around.

"Well at the time he wasn't Toothless, he was that dragon that scared me half to death, and I should probably stay away from him." Hiccup chuckles. They walk in silence towards the Hofferson home and Hiccup fidgets nervously. Astrid smiles beside him, and snakes her hand out to captures his.

"Well I can add compassionate, insane, brave, and loyal to the list, every other Viking would have just killed him, you didn't." She says softly. "That took bravery, proves your a little insane too. You even came back to him to rectify your mistakes, honestly you won't make much of a viking." she laughs softly as Hiccup frowns. "But you will make a great whatever you are." She grins and pulls him along. They make it to the door, and Hiccup has settled some, Astrid opens the door and they find three smiling adults looking back at them.

"Hello Hiccup, come in, good girl Astrid," Gunnar smiles at Astrid while waving them inside. "Glad you could come, take a seat, supper is almost ready." Hiccup takes the seat he was offered, beside Heidrun, who pats him on the shoulder. Astrid sits across from him, wearing a reassuring smile. A few minutes later Embla enters carrying two trays, one with roasted mutton the other with local vegetables, Gunnar follows behind with a small keg of mead and five mugs. They set the food down and take their seats before saying a prayer to the gods of Asgard. Embla serves food to her husband and looks pointedly at Astrid, Hiccup however misses this and serves his grandmother before serving Astrid. Heidrun thanks him, and chuckles as Hiccup notices the odd stares he was receiving from the Hoffersons.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Hiccup asks, while his grandmother laughed harder, slopping some of the mead she was trying to pour.

"Nothing dear, its normal for the women to serve the men." Heidrun explains, while Hiccup and Astrid shared a look.

"Oh, my mother taught me to treat women with respect, they go through a lot in child birth." Hiccup stammers at the last part, both Astrid and Hiccup blushed slightly. Embla smiles warmly at Hiccup and Gunnar laughs merrily.

"Seems Val taught you a lot before she left us." He says with a sad sigh. The five start to enjoy their food and Hiccup and Astrid were treated to a half glass of mead. As the night wore on, Heidrun regaled them with a few, far to embarrassing stories and Hiccup remembers why he was suppose to be annoyed with her. They all share some laughs and Hiccup did get some embarrassing stories out of Astrids parents. Nude vampire hunting being one of them, they were glad it was Gobber that Astrid thought was the vampire. Hiccup noted that Embla was warming up to him, they even held an awkward conversation about bread making, though the only one that found it awkward was Gunnar. At the end of the night Heidrun and Hiccup thank the Hoffersons for their hospitality. Gunnar thought it was a wonderful success, given the looks Hiccup and Astrid occasionally sent each others way. Heidrun agrees, and would put her recommendation to Stoick when he returns, causing both teens to blush, and Astrid to whisper something about having a food fight next time. Heidrun left Hiccup at the door and Astrid was prompted to say goodnight to him.

"If you tell anyone about any of that." Astrid threatens sweetly, and Hiccup smiles.

"Don't worry, but please don't tell anyone about the troll hunts." Astrid smiles.

"It looks like its going to happen," she huffs, and Hiccup shakes his head.

"Don't worry, its not like you would have to clean, or cook, and I will always serve you first," he says polity. "I don't need my moms ghost haunting me from Valhalla." Hiccup shutters at the thought. Astrid smiles, then moves in closer pausing a few inches away from Hiccup, who understands the intent and places a gentle kiss on Astrids cheek. Smiling Astrid pulls back and says goodbye before heading inside. Hiccup stumbles home, partly due to the mead he consumed and the rest due to his recent bout of luck. Not only was it looking more like a reality that he would get to marry Astrid! But also someone knew about that Night fury and the response was not what he would have expected.

* * *

><p><strong>No demon yet, all in good time, please let me know what you think...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hurray, another day I'm in a good mood, though no tri updates today, maybe just a double...**

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke to someone poking the top of his head and he grumbles. "Five more minutes mom, please." before rolling over and trying to sleep again.<p>

"I'm not your mother, now get up already." Astrid says, slightly amused as Hiccup yelps. Astrid laughs as Hiccup shifts the furs around, making sure he was fully covered.

"Come on Hiccup, I want to show you something before training," she orders before heading downstairs. Hiccup mumbles about her already acting like she owns the places and cringes when she calls from downstairs.

"I heard that." Hiccup stutters an apology and dresses. Heading downstairs Hiccup finds her again at the table munching on his bread, but can't for the life of him think of a reason to be mad, she likes his bread. Handing him a portion, Astrid gets up and gestures for the door. Walking out they head down the hill and to the right aiming for the forest. Hiccup fidgets and clears his throat.

"You didn't decide to..." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "...kill me?" He gulps as Astrid gives him a thoughtful look before smiling at him.

"No I'm not going to kill you, I wanted to show you somewhere I consider sacred, you know..." She grins at Hiccup, who relaxes visibly. "for letting me meet Toothless." Hiccup found himself in a clearing, odd bits of training gear had been spread around and Hiccup gasps in wonder.

"This is where you train?" Hiccup asks, dozens of vision of Astrid training with the various items fill his head. Astrid stands beside him silently, watching his face light up with wonder, she smiles lightly.

"I mean there's no dragon here, but this place is special to me," She looks at Hiccup thoughtfully. "And I was thinking you could share it with me." Hiccup takes a sharp breath and looks at Astrid, shaking his head slightly.

"If this is because your dad ordered you to spend more time with me, you don't have to offer..." Astrid put a finger to his lips and smirks.

"All this..." she gestures to the clearing. "...is my choice, my dad has nothing to do with it..." She slid her finger down his lips and poked him in the chest. "...and I told you, your alright, and it would be nice to have some company here, who knows maybe we can put some muscle on you." she quips while squeezing Hiccups arm. Hiccup smiles, before stuttering a thank you. Astrid spends two hours teaching Hiccup all the exercises she would do normally, and encourages him to try them. She patiently points out what he is doing wrong and how to correct it and Hiccup has to smile. While preforming sit-ups Hiccup can't help but comment on her teaching.

"You know, my dad tried to get me to do this, I just never found a motivation." he says, Astrid, who was still watching to make sure Hiccup was doing it right, smiles. "Oh and what makes it different now." She asks, before helping Hiccup up.

"I don't know, I...just...when..." Hiccup scratches his head trying to think the right words. "I would do whatever my mom could teach me, if I thought it was fun, but when dad tried, it always sounded like a chore..." Hiccup explains, still smiling at Astrid. "You make all this..." He gestures to the clearing. "...Fun." He finishes, wearing his goofy grin. Astrid smiles and motions for them to leave, as they are walking out Astrid explains the schedule. Hiccup is dumbstruck and looks over to Astrid. "You do all that every morning?" He whines and Astrid laughs.

"And starting now so do you." She smirks as his eyes go wide. "oh come on, it will suck for the first few weeks, but after that it gets easier." She grabs his hand as they walk, and laughs as Hiccup melts and accepts his fate. Entering the village Hiccup is greeted nicely for once and he cant help but think Gunnar must have said something. Astrid doesn't release his hand until they reach the Kill Ring, and Hiccup squeezes his hand trying to keep the warm. Gobber gives them both a warm smile and waves them over.

"Good morning you two, did you have a nice dinner." He asks jovially, Hiccup and Astrid blush lightly, but nod. "Well that's good, Hiccup did you get to hear about the vampire hunter." Gobber grins as Astrid blanches. Hiccup, knowing if he laughs Astrid will probably kill him, blushes but remains quiet. Soon the other teens join them and they all head down into the ring, the three teens chat happily with Astrid and Hiccup while Snotlout sulks in the back.

"Today we will be fighting the Gronkle," Gobber explains, and taking that as his signal Hiccup walks over to the Gronkle cage. Gobber informs them of the lack of firepower and that today they would be trying to match the dragon on physical strength. They were told it was a free for all and Gobber motioned for Hiccup to open the gate. Gobber failed to plan anything for Hiccup to throw and Hiccup didn't like the idea of darting around the ring whooping in the faces of the trainees, so Gobber just told him to watch.

The fight lasted for an hour; the longest one yet. For most of the hour Hiccup watches Astrid and his thoughts drift back to Tuffnuts comment yesterday. Whipped already, it was true, heck if she snaps her fingers and tell Hiccup to sick the Gronkle he probably would. The end of the fight was brought to us straight from Toothless. The Gronkle bashes Snotlout back, then meanders over to where Hiccup was standing. The boy froze while the dragon hovers over him before growling. Astrid sprints over and grabs Hiccup, shoving him gently behind her, then she reaches into her belt before bringing the mountain mint up to the nose of the Gronkle, who breathed deep and plopped down, content. Astrid rubs the mint into the beasts nose and it fell onto its side, one leg kicking from the pleasure. The gathered crowd cheer at the amazing way Astrid brings the dragon down but she ignores them turning to Hiccup.

"Hiccup are you okay?" she asks, concern in her voice. Hiccup giggles and looks up at Astrid.

"I am now." His goofy grin appearing as Astrid groans. Helping the teen up she smacks him lightly on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup asks, while rubbing the back of his head.

"You said if you did something stupid I could hit you..." Astrid shrugs. "I assumed that included when you said something stupid." she smirks. The other teens, including Snotlout congratulate Astrid and Gobber dismisses the group. The teens ask Astrid to come along with them for lunch but she declines and they wander out. She heads over and grabs Hiccup by the hand, leading him towards the village.

"Astrid, where are we going?" Hiccup asks, slightly unsure of what was happening, but it was offset by the fact that Astrid was holding his hand again.

"We are going to go eat lunch, in the Mead hall." she states and Hiccup gulps.

"Are you sure? I mean we could go get some bread from my house, or we can stop at the market and I can make you something?" Hiccup offers and Astrid stops and takes a look at Hiccup, who is really pale.

"Whats wrong Hiccup..." Astrid asks concern in her voice. "its just the mead hall, you've been there before." Hiccup shakes his head and sighs.

"Its just, I go when there is no one," he huffs. "That way I don't have to listen to any ridicule." Hiccup finishes dejected. Astrid smiles, leaning in she kisses his cheek. Hiccup blushes again and stares at her.

"No one is going to ridicule you, if they do, we can beat them up," She says cheerfully. "Now come on, I promise you it won't be that bad." Astrid pulls Hiccup along, again he follows slightly dazed.

They enter the Mead hall and the normal raucous can be heard. Astrid looks for some seats and Hiccup guides her toward the head table, Astrid gives him a look of disbelief but follows. When they come to the table Astrid notes a small chair, it had gathered a lot of dust and she realizes that this was his chair. His fathers chair is absent, symbolizing his physical absence. The table has no one at it and Astrid gives Hiccup a quizzical eye.

"This is the chiefs table, when hes not here then the next highest ranked person can use it." Hiccup shrugged and Astrid couldn't help but wonder.

"Then who is the next highest ranking?" she asks and notices Hiccup scanning the crowd before pointing towards a small table. Heidrun and Gobber can be seen, both laughing about something.

"Haddocks hold power, so in Stoicks absence its Heidrun, then me." Hiccup smiles and the pulls the chair back for Astrid, who looks amazed.

"Your not going to help your viking image by doing that." she says, Hiccup chuckles while shrugging. He takes an empty seat to the left of her and they wait for a barmaid to come along. There are shouts and some chair scrapping but soon the pair are surrounded by the other teens. Snotlout gives them a dirty look.

"What are you doing at this table, dad said that only the chief can sit here." he snarls and Hiccup gives him an annoyed glare, but is saved by Fishlegs.

"Well technically, Stoick is absent and Heidrun is not using the table so Hiccup who would be next in charge has full rights to use the table." The other three teens look at him like he grew a third head. "Also Hiccup can invite anyone he wants to join him at the table..." Fishlegs adds, Tuffnut shouts in joy about sitting at the cool table. "...and he can send anyone away, and if they don't the guards can be called." Fishlegs finishes and Tuffnut looks hopefully at Hiccup.

"Come on man, I went easy on you yesterday, let me sit at the cool table." he whines, Hiccup laughs but nods and the three teens sit, Snotlout sends a disgusted look at them and stalkes away. A few minutes later, a surly guard came up to the table and takes a look at the teens.

"And whats going on here, you know your not..." The man spots Hiccup. "...Oh Hiccup I didn't see you there, you rarely ever eat in here, are these your friends?" The man asks and Hiccup nods, the guard apologizes and wanders in Heidruns direction grumbling about wasted time. The twins start to snicker and the other three teens send them questioning looks.

"Silver says that was Snotlouts dumb idea to get us in trouble." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut smirks.

"He should know better then to argue with Berks walking encyclopedia." Ruffnut sends a sly wink to Fishlegs, who blushes. The rest of lunch turns out to be a lot of fun and in the end the three of them ask to join Hiccup and Astrid when they go spar. The five of them make their way to the Kill ring, all talking about dragon training. As they near the entrance, Astrid sends a warm smile to Hiccup, who returns it. The Mead hall didn't turn out bad at all.

"So you and Astrid..." Fishlegs gestures to Hiccup, before turning to the twins. "...and? Huh that won't work, they fight all the time..." Looking at Ruff and Tuff however Astrid comes up with a solution.

"Fishlegs fight Tuffnut, and the loser fights whichever one of us loses," Fishlegs nods and Ruffnut stands in the middle to watch each fight. Astrid and Hiccup soon tune out the other fighters and enter their dance, smiles on their faces as they trade blows. The teens are oblivious to the small crowd of adults that has formed with Gunnar at its core, watching the melee from above.

Hiccup realizes that he would have to change tactics, dodging and evading wasn't working, so he would have to violate personal space. Val had taught him this technique, move in close so the opponent couldn't gain any momentum with their weapon, he would have to be quick and move fast. They traded fierce blows, ignorant to the fact that the other teens had finished and were also watching. Hiccup slipped into Astrids personal space, she had trouble parring his weapons and would try to gain distance only to find him there again. She was becoming angry and some of the precision was slipping with rage. Sending a messy horizontal slash Hiccups way, he ducked and rolled behind her, however she recovered and parried one of Hiccups swords, locking the blade between the shaft and the axe head. With a twist Hiccup lost one of his weapons, again they fail to notice the sounds of excitement coming from above them. Trading the sword to his left hand he continues to invade her personal space, however Astrid attempts to repeat her disarm.

She succeeds and sends another horizontal slash at Hiccup, but instead of rolling away, Hiccup rolls under the blade, landing on his feet, and springing back he collides with Astrid while she was still swinging the axe. Grabbing the handle of her weapon he tugs and with the added momentum of the swing it went flying. They both found themselves disarmed, and Hiccup gulps. The pair circled each other, until Astrid charges, sliding across the stone floor. Hiccup tries to dodge to the left but at the last second Astrid tilts forward and springs into Hiccups midriff. They grapple on the ground each trying to gain the upper hand. Hiccup rolls on top of Astrid and pins her right hand, then he made a grab for her throat, just then Astrid bucks and his hand lands on her chest. Hiccup yelps and Astrid uses his temporary embarrassment to flip him. The two flop around and again the crowed roar out in excitement, some even placing bets. With Hiccup trapped on the bottom, he bucks sending Astrid off him, but before he could scramble away she pounces and puts him in a figure four headlock, the scene was rather indecent, and earned them some lewd jokes, for the move to work Hiccups head was trapped between her legs, under the skirt. Seeing no way to free himself he tapped the ground three times and Astrid relents. The crowed cheers and the pair were shocked to see how many actually were there. About fifteen adults were looking on, congratulating Gunnar on Astrids performance. The large man smiles and then wanders down to the rings floor.

"Good work Astrid, that was some fight," Gunnar turns to Hiccup and pats him on the back. "That was a close one young man, maybe next time you will win." He smiles and Hiccup, who is still trying to catch his breath and figuring out how he wasn't minced by Astrids armoured skirt, returns it. Gunnar cracks a few inappropriate jokes that cause the pair to blush profusely and then takes his leave. Hiccup and Astrid share an awkward look before the other teens start in on them, its only Astrids glare that tells them to leave it alone, and the teens depart in fear of losing a limb.

"I don't think I will every forget that." Hiccup sighs, eyes glazed over in the pleasant memory. Astrid looks over at him and snickers, taking his hand she drags him towards the village for the second time.

"Huh where are we going now?" Hiccup blinks, smile still plastered on his face as he notices Astrids hand. Astrid gives him a small smile, before she drags him towards the forge.

"You were going to fix the you-know-what." she says quietly. "For you-know-who." Before shoving him inside the forge and following. Hiccup blinks and realizes what she was talking about, he grabs a selection of tools and some extra leather and follows Astrid back out the door. They reach the edge of the forest and just after entering hear a croon. Turning they see Toothless padding through the brush to meet them, Astrid smiles and wanders over to the creature.

"Hey you, spying on our village are you?" she asks, scratching the dragons neck. Toothless purrs and then pokes Astrid with his snout. Hiccup waves the tools about then moves around the dragon to adjust the tail fin, it takes him a few moments and when he finishes, he again asks for Toothless to move it. Satisfied Hiccup starts walking towards the cove.

"Come on guys, we can see Toothless off from the cove, it will be safer." he calls back, Astrid and Toothless follow along and the trio soon find themselves in the familiar cove.

"Okay buddy, you should be all set," Hiccup explains, idly rubbing the back of his head. "If anything goes wrong, come back to the cove if you can and sneak your way to the village, there's a clearing close by, it will smell a lot like Astrid, so just wait there and we will find you." Hiccup adds, Toothless croons in understanding and turns to Astrid, nudging the teen with his snout. Astrid wraps her arms around the dragon and gives it a small hug. With a huff the dragon turns and leaps into the air. Hiccup and Astrid watch as the dragon flies out of sight, both have a sad smile on their faces. They stand and watch the sky for about half an hour, and as they were about to turn back the sound of flapping wings could be heard. Toothless lands in front of them with a soft thud, Hiccup gives him a look of concern.

"Did it break already?" Hiccup asks, Toothless shook his head and croons softly.

"Then whats wrong? Why don't you head home?" Astrid asks thoughtfully, in response Toothless darts forward, with his tail he collects Hiccup and Astrid into a bear hug. The two teens are pressed together, while their scaly companion purrs contently.

"Um Astrid, I think he wants to stay..." Hiccup mumbles, the dragon lets out a trill of ascent before letting the two go. Astrid smiles warmly while patting Toothless' snout.

"You know you can't stay at the village, the others will kill you," she comments sadly, Toothless huffs and walks a few feet back before creating bed of burning grass and laying down staring at the two.

"But what about the other dragons? I thought you were trying to protect them?" Hiccup asks, ignoring the dirty look Astrid sends his way. The dragon gets up from his bed and walks over to the teens, curling protectively around the pair and trilling happily. Astrid and Hiccup can't but share a look and a smile.

"Well, I guess if you want too, I won't say no," Hiccup comments. "I could even build a small shelter for you to stay in." Hiccups eyes light up and Astrid chuckles as Hiccup takes out his journal. Toothless vibrates in excitement, and with his tail lifts the two teens onto his back, getting ready to leap. A strangled yelp escapes Hiccup as he knows what is about to happen.

"Wait... Stop Toothless...No" Hiccup shouts and Toothless stops, sending the teens flying off his back. They land in a pile and groan, untangling themselves they both stand up and Hiccup walks back over.

"Listen buddy, we would love to go flying, but we can't hang on," Hiccup explains before his eyes light up again. "But if you want, I can make something we can put on your back, that we can hang on and not fall to our deaths." Hiccup adds excitedly, Toothless croons in interest and nudges Hiccup gently. The trio spend a few hours lazing around the cove, well Astrid and Toothless laze around while Hiccup scribbles frantically into his journal. It was getting dark and the teens realize they should head home. Hiccup shows Toothless and Astrid an itemized list of everything they would need, and how they could get it. With a promise to return tomorrow the teens set out, and Hiccup is still happy, the dragon was free, it was choosing them over the others, he wasn't going to question why just yet. They walk into the village and Hiccup walks Astrid to her house, its a sweet gesture but completely unnecessary. They stop just outside the door and Hiccup smiles at Astrid.

"I wanted to thank you properly, you know for showing me where you train," Hiccup stammers. "The past few days have been amazing, I'm fine with not being a Viking, I don't know what I am, but I would be happy to be whatever you need me to be." Hiccup finishes, leaning in he places a chaste kiss on Astrids lips before pulling back. Astrid stands there for a second and giggles.

"That was the corniest thing I have ever heard out of you," she smiles. "But thank you, I will see you tomorrow, bright and early okay?" she asks and Hiccup can't help but nod and smile. The pair did not even notice the onlooker hiding across the street, between some houses, and while Astrid enters her home and Hiccup turns to leave, while Snotlout grins in triumph.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, let me know what you think? <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter that I feel really happy about... the whole past tense stuff is messing with me... English was a long time ago and I never did try all that hard... someone explain it to me again and maybe I will get it... then the annoying block on my head will go away and I can fix the next two chapters... Mistakes are mine Httyd is not.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup was pulled out of a lovely dream, something involving Astrid and Toothless soaring over a moonlit Berk. However the pounding on the door wasn't letting Hiccup enjoy it, so grumbling he quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs. Opening the door he meets a very agitated potential father in law.<p>

"I thought I told you two to behave." Gunnar growled and Hiccup yelps.

"I don't know what you mean sir, I said I was honorable..." Gunnar growls again and Hiccup fell silent.

"No you said you wouldn't initiate, but my daughter has been coming home later and later, I have heard other things as well..." Gunnar grumbled. "and how do I know you haven't talked my daughter into something? Or what if she decided to..." Gunnar was silenced by Hiccups glare and a raised hand.

"And you don't trust your daughter?" Hiccup contemplated, the large man in front of him flinched and grew quiet. "I think someone fed you another rat sir, neither Astrid or I would do anything," Hiccup crossed his arms. "By the sounds of it, you were pursuing a contract anyway, and by the jokes you told yesterday, you could hardly blame us." Hiccup blushed from the memory and Gunnar nods.

"I think you might be right, I would not have been all that mad..." Gunnar rubs the back of his neck. "The contract is all but signed." Hiccup paled.

"Wait, I thought you had to wait for my dad." Hiccup squeaks, and Gunnar laughs.

"No, Heidrun can make the contract, its just not official until Stoick signs it." Gunnar gives Hiccup a warm smile. "As I was saying I would not have been all that mad, I just need to know if I should have the wedding moved up, I mean its set soon enough as is, but..." Hiccup yelps cutting off Gunnar again.

"Set soon? Sir, How soon is...well soon?" he asked, and Gunnar grins and shakes his head.

"Not my place to tell you, young man, I would hate to ruin your fathers fun." The large man laughs and claps Hiccup on the shoulder. With a big sigh Gunnars features twist into a silent rage causing Hiccup to back up a step.

"That little rat-fink, you come with me." Gunnar doesn't wait for Hiccup to follow and just grabs his arm half dragging half carrying him towards the Mead hall. Soon Hiccup is plopped down by his grandmother and Gobber who are both giving him a proud smile.

"So will we be needing to move the wedding day forward?" She asked, while Hiccup blushes profusely, hiding his head in his hands. Gunnar grumbled and shook his head.

"No the boy claims to have not done anything, and I believe him," sitting down across from the elder, he huffed. "Val raised him a little too well, I think this is that problem we were discussing earlier." Gunnar explained giving Heidrun a knowing look. Heidrun remains silent for a few moments before turning to Gobber. Hiccup looked from his grandmother to Gunnar trying to figure out who the problem was.

"And what do you think would work? Nothing too sever, his father isn't here to defend him, or he may not be alive." she asked the blacksmith. Gobber grunted and twirled his large mustache.

"A week cleaning the dragon pens should do it, don't you think?" Gobber looked over to Gunnar, who grins and nods. Hiccup blanches, whoever it was their life was about to go to hell.

"Very well, would you like me to tell him now or at dragon training?" Heidrun asked, and the trio stare at each other before Gunnar spoke up.

"I say now, look my daughter just came in, this should help the little brat keep his nose out of others business." Gunnar smiled at Astrid and waves her over. Astrid wandered over and when she sees Hiccup her face brightens.

"There you are, I thought you ran away instead of wanting to train." she said cheerfully, Hiccups face melts into a goofy grin and the adults chuckle.

"Off to train, are you two? Well wait a moment, we want you to see this." Gunnar explained and the two teens look at him curiously. Heidrun stands up, and with a sharp whistle the early morning raucous dies, all eyes on her.

"I would like to speak to Snotlout Jorgenson." She called out, scanning the hall for the teen in question. The young man is pushed out by the other teens and makes his way over to where the elder is standing.

"Young man, you have become somewhat troublesome, not only have you smeared the Haddock name, which you share some blood, but you also meddle in the affairs of your betters," Heidrun explained, fire in her eyes. "As your father is not here, I will sentence you with a lesser punishment, to teach you a lesson." Snotlout blanches, he tried to say something but Heidruns glare silences him. "You are to spend one week cleaning the dragon pens, in that time, get it through that thick skull of yours..." She leans in close, making sure Snotlout can hear her. "You have no future with this girl, whatever pathetic dreams you had, should have died when her father declined your father." Heidrun shouted, the small woman still has a voice and the entire hall can hear her. "If I hear of you trying to cause anymore trouble between our houses." she gestured from herself to Gunnar. "Then I will have you shipped out faster then you can say 'it wasn't me'" Snotlout quailed from the small woman, stepping back. "Now where is that daughter of mine, I need to tell her to get a tighter leash for you." Heidrun finished and walks off to where Hiccups aunt was sitting, embarrassed.

The silence lasted all of a minute before the hall broke out into laughter, every eye on Snotlout, the twins were shouting taunts at Snotlout, who glared at Hiccup before fleeing from the Mead hall, which returned to its normal state. Astrid looks from Hiccup to her father before shrugging.

"Come on Hiccup lets go train before we have to be at the Kill ring." she said, while claiming Hiccups hand and dragging him away. Hiccup can hear a few chuckles from Gunnar and his mentor, so he sends them a glare before being dragged out. They make their way across the village and into the clearing and Astrid begins stretching, which distracted Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you really should stretch or you will hurt yourself." Astrid commented and gives Hiccup a confused look when he yelps, spinning on the spot and moving to the other side of the clearing. Hiccup stretches making sure he cant see Astrid, when he turns, he finds her standing beside him, confused.

"Hiccup, you can stretch over here with me, that way I can show you how." Astrid explained and Hiccup blushes.

"But that won't work so well." Hiccup states and Astrid shakes her head.

"Why? That's how I taught you the exercises yesterday." she said, and Hiccup groaned.

"Yes but you weren't showing me how flexible you were, I mean I have an overactive imagination as is I don't need your flexibility added to it..." Hiccup rambled and Astrid smirks before shaking her head.

"Just come here, you've wrestled with me and I already told you, your probably stuck with me," Hiccup gulped and Astrid raised her eyebrow. "spill, what have you heard?" Hiccup grins sheepishly and flinched as Astrid gave him a death glare.

"Okay okay, apparently the contract is ready, its just waiting for my dad to sign it." Hiccup said while he looked at Astrid, who is frozen on the spot.

"So its going to happen... I'm getting married." Astrid shuttered. "Do you know when?" she asked and Hiccup sighed.

"All your dad said was soon." Astrid paled and sighed, while Hiccup looks down at his feet. "I'm still going to talk to my dad though..." he starts but Astrid growls at Hiccup, who flinches.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Astrid hisses, and Hiccup put his hands up and waved them frantically about.

"Yes gods yes but that's not what I meant..." Astrid huffed and waits for Hiccup to continue. "...I was going to talk to him about you being chief, I think it will be better for the village." Hiccup explained, while his hands flop to his sides. Astrid looks thoughtful for a few minutes then a smile creeps on her face.

"Hiccup, you don't have to do that, you'll make a good chief, your smart and now you'll have someone to watch your back." Astrid said honestly, and Hiccup can't help but smile. Shaking his head waves his hand toward the village.

"I might be great at it, I don't know yet, but I know I'm great at inventing, and Gobber wont be here forever, heck we could lose him tomorrow for all we know." Hiccup fell silent contemplating that thought, and with a sigh continues. "Until we deal with the giant dragon, Berk will be plagued by dragon raids, we should have a leader that can fight them, and do you really want to be a house wife? I don't expect that of you, the rest of the village would." Hiccup said sincerely, looking straight at Astrid. "You're smart, practical, you can fight dragons with or without Toothless' help, I know my metal, I know my way around the forge, it makes more sense for you to lead and me to stay at the smithy, for the better of the village." Hiccup finished his face determined, Astrid had to smile and nod.

The argument was valid and for Astrid it would mean she could avoid the tedious boredom that is being a house wife. The two return to stretching and Hiccup watches as Astrid stretches, doing his best to keep his mind on track. Shortly after, Astird and Hiccup, are running through Astrids training regiment and after two hours of sweat and mild pain Hiccup plops down beside a tree trunk, half dead. Astrid smiled and joins him, using his side as a back rest.

"I suppose this could all work out for the better, you really are an alright guy, maybe it won't be so bad." Astrid comments and Hiccup smiled.

"Just think, you can come home to fresh bread, your favorite dinner, a clean house, and all this," he gestured to himself. "every night." They both share a soft laugh before they glance up at the sun. Walking hurts, and Hiccup takes his time as he and Astrid make their way to the Kill ring, they chat about the upcoming marriage and Astrid is slowly liking the idea more and more.

"Traditionally were suppose to share the house with the grooms father, but I will talk to my dad and see if we can't get our own place," Hiccup explained as they reach the bridge leading to the Kill Ring. Astrid smiled at the idea, and couldn't help but claim Hiccups hand. Despite their slow pace they actually beat Gobber and stand outside the Kill ring to wait, still chatting about the future. Soon the crowd of teens can be heard and in a few minutes they are chatting with the group all except Snotlout, who pushes up to Hiccup and snarls.

"This isn't right, your suppose to be Hiccup the useless that Stoick disowns, I'm named chief and get to marry Astrid," He said, still glaring at Hiccup. "But somehow, you tricked your dad into thinking you were worth something, and confused Astrid into liking you." He jabbed his beefy hand into Hiccups shoulder, Astrid who is standing beside Hiccup started laughing.

"How would you ever be named chief, you moron, your not even an elder, it's either Hiccup or me, you don't have enough Haddock in you to be considered elder, your barely elite, and what do you think my dad meant when he said 'I would rather throw myself off a cliff before I give my daughters hand to that brat'..." Astrid didn't finish her tirade as Gobber and Heidrun walked across the bridge.

"So, will it be two weeks Snotlout? I hear the Monstrous Nightmare is particularly fowl this time of the month." Heidruns voice cut through the air like a knife causing Snotlout to flinch. He quickly scampered away and mumbles something along the lines of an apology. Gobber sends him a dirty look before ushering them all in to the ring.

"Today we will be fighting the Nadder, use the training I have given you to render the beast unconscious, and try not to get yourself killed." He waved Hiccup away, who opens the pen. However the dragon, which would normally storm out, simply walks up to Hiccup. Grinning uneasily Hiccup waves to the beast.

"Um, your fighting them, not me, but if you could, there is a girl in blue and white...no..." Hiccup waved his hand and the dragon followed it. "...Don't look now, you will see her later, but if you could let her win that would be great." The Nadder cocked its head and then bowed and Hiccup smiled. "Okay now you roar, and I will run the other way okay?" Again the dragon nodded before roaring at Hiccup who flees and is quickly rescued as the teens charge in. Hiccup finds his way to Gobber who is giving him a funny look.

"Decided to have a chat with the dragon did you?" He asked, concern in his voice. Hiccup smiled, looking over to his mentor. "Don't let her hear this, but I was practicing my wedding vows and the dragon seems like a good stand in." Gobbers face split into a smile and he slaps Hiccup on the back; they both watch the melee in silence. After a ten minute free-for-all the only two competitors left were Fishlegs and Astrid, the dragon eyed the pair and charges Astrid. The young warrior rolls to the right and the dragon skids to a halt, Fishlegs whipped his maul at the dragon but it rebounds off its armour and Astrid slips beside the dragon silently, and quickly she scratches along the side of the neck, and then the spot just under the chin. The dragon collapses into a puddle of purrs and content trills and the crowd roars excitedly. Gobber dismisses the trainees, except Snotlout, who was handed a shovel and Gobber told him to clean out the Nadder pen while it was down. The group all cheer and congratulated Astrid, while Tuffnut turns to Hiccup.

"Come on lets get some lunch." He said and Hiccup looked amazed, soon the five of them were walking towards the bridge and again Astrid claims Hiccups hand, in public and with a smile. Their conversation ranges to the dragons they want to fight, to what profession they would work towards. Fishlegs would follow his father as a shipwright, Tuffnut wanted to join in on the monthly hunts to the mainland, Ruffnut huffs and mumbles something about ending up as someones wife, and Astrid happily tops them all.

"Hiccups going to ask his dad to make me chief." she says with a superior smile, the three teens look at her in shock. "Why would he do that..." Tuffnut started but Ruff elbows him into silence. "That is so cool, so you would be in charge?" Ruff asked excitedly, and Fishlegs perked up. "There hasn't been a female leader in the Hooligans since Gerda The Massive," He explained. "She was the leader that devised the ancestral statues, and the locations of most of our defensive structures, also she was the most successful raider Berk has seen." He rattled off some facts and Astrid and Ruffnut listen in interest. Tuffnut shakes his head and looked over to Hiccup. "So what will you do if she is going to be chief?" he asked and Hiccup smiled.

"Blacksmith, and some other things," Hiccup blushed while looking at Astrid, Tuffnut snickers and opens the Mead hall doors. They head to the teens normal table and Hiccup waves them off, heading again towards the head table.

"Two days in a row? Won't you get in trouble or something?" Tuffnut blurted out and Fishlegs and Hiccup give him a confused look. Hiccup looks at the table, there are two people there, Agna Anar, daughter of Alith Anar, and her soon to be husband, his name was mentioned at some point while Hiccup was eavesdropping months ago, but he put it out of his mind as useless information, other then that their is no one else.

"Um no, unless my dad or grandmother are there, and they don't want you there, I can use the table anytime I want." Hiccup finished as they reach the table, sitting on the opposite side of the pair.

"And what do you think your doing?" the unknown male asked, and Hiccup sent him a glare.

"We are sitting here for lunch, if you have a problem with it go elsewhere." Hiccup demanded and smiled as Astrid gives him a proud look. The male gets up and grumbles heading to Hiccup.

"Do you know who she is? She's an Anar that means you have to respect her..." Hiccup raised his hand and waved him away.

"I know who she is, and do you notice she isn't saying anything, who are you anyway, you apparently know who has rights to the table, but you don't know who I am." Hiccup commented, the unknown male growls before looming over a calm Hiccup.

"Why should I know who a useless fishbone is." he states and Hiccup snarled. "Cause this useless fishbone can kick you and her out of the hall, and the guards will happily oblige," Hiccup looked over to Agna. "I have nothing but respect for you, it is only this unknown whelp that I would eject." She nodded politely before looking to the man.

"That is enough you idiot, that is a Haddock, he can boot you from the bloody village, hell if you do something stupid enough he can have you killed, I told you to keep your mouth shut until you learn who was who." She growled and the unknown man blanched before looking from Hiccup to Agna. The man quickly backs down mumbling an apology and the pair quickly depart, with Agna giving a slight curtsy and a quick apology on her betrothed's behalf.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut look at Hiccup stunned, Fishlegs was silent and Astrid had a proud smirk on her face.

"Snotlouts right, the worlds gone bizarre, you just showed a back bone...again," Tuffnut stated, earning him glares from Hiccup and Astrid. "Are you a wizard?" Ruffnut groaned beside her twin.

"Just shut up, hes not a wizard," she said, Astrid and Hiccup smile a thank you to Ruffnut and they all descend into discussions about what future Berk would be like with Astrid leading. "So do you think your dad will do it Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked excitedly, Hiccup grinned.

"I think so, its better for the village, and the Haddock name would remain in power," Hiccup said, looking over to Astrid. "He really just wants what is best for the village, so yeah I think so." He smiled, and the group return to their excited conversation, again they ask to join the pair as they spar and Hiccup and Astrid agree. They head out after eating their fill and wander towards the Kill Ring hoping that Snotlout is finished and they won't have to deal with him. Hiccup takes a look at the group and smiles, inwardly he scolds himself for ever trying to kill dragons, seeing what he has now. They set up the tournament this time Hiccup fighting Fishlegs while Ruff and Astrid take each other on, with Tuffnut rooting on his sister. They battle for a solid hour before Hiccup breaks out the targets and the group watch as he whips dagger after dagger with scary precision.

"I didn't know you could handle a dagger that well," Fishlegs exclaimed. "You have like +12 in misdirection..." Tuffnut gave the large boy a stare while Ruffnut snickered. Soon the other targets are brought out and Hiccup admires Astrids precision, among other things, as she whipped her axe into her own target. Fishlegs is the odd man out as he can't throw anything, but the twins are both adept at tossing their spears. The ring is filled with the occasional heavy thunks from the spears and axe, and the much faster thunks of Hiccups daggers. They all have a great time but their time is quickly up, the other teens saying goodbye before heading off to do chores they had left off for later. Astrid, who was still under orders to spend time with Hiccup, smiles and grabbed Hiccup again dragging him towards the forge.

When they reached it Hiccup grabs some housing supply's and heads out to the ship yard. The pair barter for some left over timber with Norjd Ingerman, Fishlegs father, and were soon heading out to the cove as stealthy as possible with large timbers. The plan was to build off one of the over hanging trees, it wouldn't be anything fancy, more of a lean too for the dragon to sleep in, out of the rain. When they arrive at the cove Toothless was happily munching on a pile of fish. Hiccup smiled and deposited the timber in a neat pile before walking over to the dragon.

"Well at least I don't have to steal anymore fish from the village." Hiccup said while smiling and Toothless nods. Astrid dropped her load of timber beside the other pile and Hiccup sets to work.

The work is slow and time consuming and Hiccup soon finds himself removing his vest from the heat, Astrid lends a hand when she can but the lack of room is preventing her from really helping and she ends up playing with Toothless. Nearly complete, Hiccup can hear giggling and turns to see Toothless chasing a beam of light, and the culprit is Astrid, using one of the extra hammers to reflect some sunlight, walking over he stands beside her.

"Why did you get mad when I mentioned talking to my dad?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid. "I mean I could have been saying to have the contract revoked but I doubt my dad would listen." Hiccup finished with a shrug. Astrid blushed and rubs her neck.

"Well I sorta got used to the idea of marring you," Astrid huffed. "My dad never said he wouldn't accept a contract, I always hoped no one would seek one, but he would only accept one from either an elder line from our village or one of the other villages, unless my parents have another male, its the death of our line." Astrid explained sadly, and Hiccup nodded, understanding. "I would rather stay here in Berk, and that means if I have to get married, it would be to you," Astrid smiled at Hiccup. "I keep telling you I think your alright, you won't get much more out of a viking." Hiccup smiled taking a seat beside Astrid, before watching Toothless chase the beam of light.

It took the dragon a few minutes to trace the source of the light, and by that time Astrid had handed the hammer to Hiccup and was whistling innocently. The large beast charged Hiccup, who now understood he was framed and ran away with a yelp. Astrid found this all amusing and joined forces with Toothless to corner the surprisingly quick young man. After twently minutes of chaseing Hiccup, the trio collapsed into a pile. They sat on Toothless flank, Hiccups arm tentitivly place around Astrids waist. The pair chatted about what life might be like in the future, and how cool it would be to kill the big dragon and have peace between the two races, to which Toothless crooned in agreement. Hiccup got back up, with a groan, to continue working and after a grand total of four and a half hours of labour, Toothless had a lean too to stay dry in. The teens guessed they would have an hour before anyone would wonder about their whereabouts, and they decided to remain in the cove and have some fun with Toothless. The dragon wholeheartedly agreed and simply flicks Hiccup into the large pond with his tail and a laugh, and as Hiccup surfaced he watches Astrid jump in on her own power. The dragon soon followed sending a cascade of water across the small pond, but Hiccup swam to shore and Astrid followed behind.

"Hiccup, whats wrong?" she asked and Hiccup shakes his head, he takes off his tunic and boots and places them on a rock to dry before heading back to the pond.

"I rather not be soaking wet on the way back" he said with a smirk, looking down at Astrids soaking tunic. Astrid looks thoughtful and nods before stomping over to the rock Hiccup was using, she strips off her tunic, boots and leather skirt. Hiccup yelps and looks away which only caused Astrid to laugh.

"You know I still have my wrappings, and we're going to be married, I doubt my dad will want to hurt you over seeing me." Astrid said still amused at Hiccups skittishness, most other boys would be staring rudely.

"Not after he basically gave me permission, that still doesn't mean I'm just going to ogle you." Hiccup said and Astrid growls.

"My dad did what now?" Astrid marches to where Hiccup is berating himself about keeping his mouth shut.

"Right, today, in the morning he came to yell at me about something Snotlout told him, he wanted to know if he had to move the wedding up..." Hiccup stammered and Astrid groans.

"Great, my dad doesn't trust me." Hiccup looked at her and raises his hand to silence her, then yelps and quickly looks away again, Astrid laughs softly.

"No, he realized that, that's why Snotlout got that punishment." Hiccup explained, with a sigh Astrid grabs Hiccups hands and forces him to look at her, Hiccup gasps and tries to keep his eyes on her face, however Astrid notices his eyes dart down every now and again. It takes a few darts for him to realize she was still wearing linen wrapping around her chest, and still has her leggings on and he relaxes visibly. Astrid smirks and gives Hiccup a hard shove, who trips backwards into the pond, and soon the two are flinging water at each other, their state of undress far from their minds.

Toothless joins in on the water battle and the two are swept to the other side laughing. After an hour of fooling around they get out and find their clothes dry, mostly. Hiccup replaces his dry tunic and slightly soggy boots and turns to Astrid before yelping. Despite his disposition to chivalry, his brain shuts off and he stares at her. Astrid had removed the wrappings and was wringing them out, and when she looks over, Hiccups eyes are glazed over, darting around Astrids exposed chest. The scrutiny is actually flattering, Astrid knew she was attractive, but it was never something she cared about, she wanted to be known for her skills with an axe or how many dragons she killed. Hiccups reaction is what she would expect from any guy, she also knows Hiccup wouldn't do anything.

"Now see that's what most vikings would do," she commented while moving closer to Hiccup, and with a smile, she hugs him burying her face in the crook of his neck. Hiccup yelps again but instead of pulling back, he wraps his arms around Astrid.

"You know I'm not going to be all that mad about you seeing me," Astrid murmured into Hiccups ear. "I mean I already saw all of you." she says cheekily. Hiccup blushes while Astrid pulled back, noting Hiccups eyes dart down again to her chest, she giggled and then replaces her damp wrappings. Hiccup grins sheepishly and Toothless wanders up and pokes him in the back, producing an imitation of Hiccups grin, which causes the now fully clothed teens to laugh softly. With a hug and a wave goodbye they head off towards the village, chatting. Half way there Astrid shares a thought aloud.

"We should tell your dad, you know about," she gestured at Toothless' cove and Hiccup looked at her as if she was insane.

"Right cause that would go over well..." Astrid punches Hiccups shoulder lightly and she shakes her head.

"Not about the dragon itself, no about the eel, the mountain mint, and the pressure points." She amended and Hiccup shakes his head.

"The eel would be okay, but I think we should leave the mint and pressure points out of it," Hiccup stated. "If they knew about those two they would just render the dragons unconscious then kill them, the eel is okay, but only a temporary solution I think." Astrid gave him an inquisitive look and gestured for him to continue. "Oh, well the dragons will not raid here as much, but they will raid elsewhere, those vikings probably don't know how to fight as well as Berk does, no the real solution is to take out that giant dragon," Hiccup explained and Astrid nods.

"If Toothless is telling the truth, I mean why does he want to help us instead of the other dragons?" Hiccup shrugs before smiling.

"Maybe he has hope we will be able to help them?" Hiccup smiled, Astrid gives him a funny look and shrugs. Like the previous night, Hiccup walks Astrid to her door and makes one final comment.

"Do you get the feeling this is happening to fast?" he said, looking over to Astrid. "I mean, less then a week ago you would never give me the time of day, and now we're talking about marriage..." Hiccup rubs the back of his head sheepishly and Astrid nodded.

"Well, I have never disliked you, but your right, I never gave you the time of day, the self appointed dragon killer who couldn't see the truth in front of him if it bit him" Astrid smirked. "But when you realized what you couldn't be, I thought I could help you realize what you could be, and then you had to go tell my dad about the deal and it all sort of snowballed." Hiccup grinned and Astrid glared at him. "But marriage was never really up to us," she gestured to her house. "It was always our parents choice, I'm...glad its you, at least I know you, and from what I have seen," she smirked at Hiccups blush. "And what you have shown me, I think we might even be happy, most people don't get that, so its an added bonus." She finished with a smile, they say their goodbyes and she gives him a goodnight peck before she heads inside and Hiccup heads to the forge.

When he arrives he takes out a large section of leather and cuts it into three inch strips, weaving them into a oblong saddle shape based on the dimensions he recorded from Toothless' back. Then he adds the straps that will secure it to Toothless, adding sheep's wool to act as padding so the saddle wouldn't bother Toothless, it was Astrids idea and the dragon agreed. Soon the only thing left to add were a serious of hooks, Hiccup learned his lesson when the dragon nearly leapt off with him and Astrid, so he installed four crescent hooks with clasps that would allow them to be closed and locked in. Then came the final stitching, all in all Hiccup was done after three hours and he grabbed the new saddle and heads home.

* * *

><p><strong>Fear not fans of snotlout... the end of my asshattery is nearly complete... once I fix the next chapter more to my liking... So what did you think?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back tenses be damned... that is all... OH right double disclaimer I do not own Httyd, and neither does Httyd or I own the name Alith Anar... that belongs to games workshop, I just happen to like the name... long live the Shadow King.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup has always slept alone, well, he would sometimes sleep with his parents when he was much younger, during one of Berks horrible storms. But that was long ago and Hiccup has to wonder why he can feel a second heart beat, a second set of lungs slightly off time from his own, and warmth he could not explain. Opening his eyes slowly, he meets a wonderful sight. Astrid is curled up above his furs sleeping gently, using his left arm as a pillow. Hiccups breath catches in his throat, and gently he places his right hand on Astrids shoulder, and rubs her with his thumb.<p>

"Astrid, its time to get up," he said gently and Astrid groans before jerking awake, standing up quickly. A blush creeps across her face while she tries to look nonchalant.

"Hiccup your awake, about time, come on lets go, I let you sleep in a bit so we have to hurry to make up for it." she blurted, before turning and quickly heading downstairs. Hiccup dressed quickly and followed her, he found Astrid by the door, turned the other way and hugging herself. As Hiccup reached her, she turns to him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," She stated, shaking her head. "You looked so peaceful, and I...just, I don't know." she huffed and looks at Hiccup. "I wanted to know what it was like, to sleep beside you," Astrid finished, quickly she turns and heads out the door, and Hiccup scrambled to follow, though Astrid keeps a quick pace and he doesn't catch up until the edge of forest.

"Astrid, wait a second..." Hiccup called and Astrid stops, still facing away from Hiccup. "What are you upset about?" He asked, trying to understand why she is mad. She looked at him sadly and slowly heads into the clearing.

"I don't know, I didn't want you to notice me," she shrugged and Hiccup scratches his head.

"Why, I mean we will be sharing a bed sometime, its not like I would be upset..." Astrid turned on him, giving him a death glare.

"Alright I'm scared, okay, scared we will end up hating each other, scared to be married," She stomped around clenching her fists. "Dad won't shut up about the wedding or the contract, he is acting so excited, as if he were the one getting married, my mom is no better," Astrid looked over to Hiccup. "Yes, shes on the bandwagon now too, and all of it, is driving me insane." Astrid slumped. "I'm okay with getting married, I realize that, but all this excitement from it is too much, I just wanted to know that there would be normal times as well." she rubs her neck and Hiccup can't help but smile.

"I think your asking for to much, your Astrid, a dragon slaying Valkyrie, that can befriend the creatures just as easily," Hiccup stated looking straight at Astrid. "Your going to marry me, the only Viking who isn't a Viking, that can't kill dragons, who invents windmills and machines of death..." Hiccup explained.

"I thought you weren't going to invent anymore death machines?" Astrid broke in and Hiccup gulped.

"Okay, who doesn't design machines of death, more like anti ship weapons, honestly there not dragon related I swear." Hiccup flaps his hands around wildly before continuing. "Either way, nothing about you or me is normal, hell we have a dragon for a friend..." Hiccup smiled. "but I can't see myself hating you, and you've put up with me longer then anyone else, except for my mom and dad." Hiccup places his hand tentatively on Astrids shoulder, avoiding the armoured bits. "Normal won't happen... but moments just about the two of us? We can make them happen, we can take Toothless and find some peace for a time, your parents won't always be this excited, we have time to find what makes us happy." Hiccup smiled warmly and Astrid smirked.

"Your being corny again." she stated and Hiccup can only shrug.

"I told you, I will be whatever you need me to be, corny, or strong, goofy, or serious. Our parents are forcing us to do this." gesturing to Astrid and himself. "We can make it work, or live unhappy for the rest of our lives." Hiccup snakes his hands around her and pulls her into a hug faster then she realizes. "Where is the Astrid that can charge down a dragon? and then brave enough to walk up to a Night Fury and reach out to it?" Astrid laughed softly beside him and hugs him back.

"Okay, I guess I was overreacting, your sure it will get better after all this is over?" she asks and Hiccup pulls back with a smile.

"Definitely, and if they don't calm down, we can beat them up." he quipped and Astrid smiled before gesturing to start training. They are forced to do less as they burned up time sleeping and placating worries, by the end Astrid is happy and they make their way towards the Kill Ring, hand in hand. They arrive for the second time in a row before Gobber and only Snotlout is standing there pointedly looking the other way. The other teens are not far behind them and the group soon descend on the pair. Hiccup notices the glare Snotlout sends the twins way, as if he were betrayed. Smiling to Astrid, he slips away and walks over to Snotlout.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Hiccup asks honestly, and Snotlout growls.

"Your weak and useless, your not a viking." He snarls and Hiccup nods his head.

"Your right, I'm weak, I can't kill dragons and I'm no viking, but can I ask you something? How do the doors on the pens work? Or the catapults? How do we raise the torches?" Hiccup asked and Snotlout shrugs.

"Why would I know that?" Snotlout responds giving Hiccup curious look.

"Simple, what if they break? There things we need to fight the dragons, or to keep us safe." Hiccup explained. "I'm far from useless, I know how they work, I can fix them, I can make a sword for you to kill dragons with, but I can't fight those dragons, I can build." Hiccup explained and Snotlout glares at him.

"And your dad is going to make you leader..." he starts but is quickly silenced.

"Not if I have any say in it, I want Astrid to lead." Hiccup looks over to where Astrid is standing chatting with the other teens. "You would follow her if she were to lead, wouldn't you?" Hiccup asked while Snotlout puffs up and nods, before he deflates.

"But you'll be married to her..." again Hiccup cuts him off.

"Yes I will, but marriage isn't our choice, we are going to make the best of it though, there are other women, and if you made a name for yourself..." Hiccup gestured with his hand to complete the thought. "We don't have to be enemies, were family for Thor's sake, and I would be happy to have as many people watching my back as possible." Snotlout grunted, but nodded.

"It's just so odd, I mean, Astrid is right, there was no way I could ever be chief." he started and Hiccup smiles. "The passed few days have been, I don't know strange." Snotlout kicks some stones. "but your right, all I'm going to do is get myself banished, maybe if I work hard enough, I can make a name and have any woman I want..." Snotlout flinched as Hiccup stares at him. "...except Astrid of course." He amends and Hiccup smirks. "you know your a lot different now, you should have never thought about killing dragons, you fight back, I heard you even bossed some people around." Snotlout gestured with his hands as if he were Stoick ordering the villagers about. "your actually kind of cool..." Hiccup groaned while Snotlout chuckles.

"Is there a problem you two?" Heidrun asked, just arriving with Gobber. Hiccup smiles and shakes his head. "No Grandma, my cousin and I were just chatting, right Snotlout." Hiccup playfully jabs his cousin who smiles. "Yeah, just talking about stuff." shoving Hiccup slightly and laughing. The rest of the group give them an odd look but they're quickly ushered into the Kill ring. All except Hiccup who is told to escort Heidrun, and the two of them wander over to find a comfy section of railing.

"So, how is everything with Astrid." Heidrun asks with a slight smile. Hiccup smiles and looks down to his dream girl.

"Other then the fact that we have had less then a week to know each other before we're being told that we are betrothed?" Hiccup asked, looking over to his grandmother. "Really well, I think, at least she seems to like the idea." Hiccup finished before looking back to the arena. They were fighting the Terrible Terror and it was now mauling Tuffnuts nose.

"That's good news, I thought you should know your dad should be arriving today, right after noon, it would be chiefly of you to be there." Heidrun states still smiling, Hiccup frowns and shakes his head.

"If a chief does what is best for the village, then dad should name Astrid the chief." Hiccup turned to Heidrun, who is giving him a thoughtful look.

"Now why would you say that?" She asked, ignoring the pandemonium in the ring.

"Astrid, shes the best trainee, she can fight dragons, she is smart, and she could lead just as well as I could," Hiccup explains quickly. "If we're married, Haddock would still hold power, and I could remain at the smithy, Gobber won't have to worry about retraining a new apprentice..." Heidrun held her hand out to silence him.

"You have thought a lot about this, speak to your father, tell him what you told me, he will decide." Heidrun said with a smile before turning to watch a most peculiar event in the ring. The Terror was ignoring the trainees, darting around the ground chasing after something, and Hiccup had to smile as he saw the reflection of light off of Astrids shield. Soon the dragon scampered under the flap to his pen with some assistance from Astrid. Hiccup let out a whoop and Heidrun pats him on the shoulder. The group wandered up to where the pair were standing, and to Snotlouts delight they were all dismissed. The group of six headed towards the mead hall, the twins actively filling in Snotlout about the hijinks over the last few days. Snotlout mutters something about being an idiot over something silly and seems happy to just chat with the group again. In the Mead hall they make their way to the head table and enjoy lunch, filled with various stories and random fights between siblings.

Soon Hiccup excuses himself and Astrid sends him a questioning look, slipping away, she follows and catches up.

"Hey Hiccup whats up?" she asked while Hiccup turns to face her.

"Ah my grandma said dad should be home shortly, I was going to go and put on something a little cleaner." He explained picking at some crusted food, chicken, or maybe lamb. Astrid smiles before looking to the harbor.

"You might want hurry, I can see the mast." she points out and Hiccup squeaks, turning Astrid can only see Hiccups back racing the short distance to his house. Smirking, she turns and makes her way down to the docks, intending to meet her soon to be father in law.

Five minutes later, Hiccup finds himself down at the dock with Astrids arm around his waist and Gunnars beefy hand resting on his shoulder. Gobber walks up and smirked at the trio. "I don't think Stoick has ever had this large of a reception." He grinned and all eyes turn to a beaten and battered longboat as it reaches the dock.

Stoick The Vast did not look happy, his face was set into a scowl, until he looked up at the dock. He blinked for a few seconds and then shook his head, a proud smile gracing his lips. A large man helps Stoick off before he wandered over to his son, Gobber, and the two Hoffersons.

"Welcome home dad," Hiccup said, with Astrid whispered something into his ear. "Oh, and this is my girlfriend..." Hiccup stutters. "Astrid Hofferson." She reclaims her arm and preforms a curtsy.

"Hello chief Stoick, its a pleasure to meet you." she says polity and Stoick smiles warmly.

"I died somewhere on the voyage...my son with a girlfriend?" Stoick exclaimed clapping his son on the back proudly, before greeting Gobber and turning to Gunner. "And what do I owe the pleasure for your greeting?" he asked the large man with a smile, Gunnar returned the smile and turned to the teens.

"Well, the adults need to talk, so off you go, I believe the other teens were heading to the Kill ring to wait for you." he explained and waves Hiccup and Astrid away, ignoring the stare Stoick was giving him. The pair quickly run off and head towards the Kill ring. Inside they find Fishlegs and Ruffnut sparring while Tuff and Snotlout are fighting each other. They say hello and tell them of the ships return, and the safe return Snotlouts father Spitelout, though the teen doesn't look too excited.

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad my dads safe, hes just going to kill me for what I've done..." the teens all laughed and Snotlout shrugs it off. They set up a tournament and soon the ring is filled with the clash of weapons. In the end its surprisingly Fishlegs who wins, as Astrid was knocked out by Hiccup, who was knocked out by a lucky shot from Ruffnut. The teens wave goodbye and Hiccup pulls Astrid towards her clearing.

"Come on, I stashed the saddle in your clearing when I went to get a better tunic..." Astrid smiled and follows along. Before long Hiccup presents the saddle to her and she looked over it carefully.

"This is amazing Hiccup, what are the hooks for?" she asked and Hiccup holds up four straps and two belts.

"We don't want a repeat of what happened last time, so I made us these to keep us secure." he explained and Astrid takes his hand and starts dragging him to the cove. They make it there in record time and let Toothless examine the saddle. The dragon sniffed it for a few minutes and then nodded before lowering his body to the ground. Hiccup, taking this as a yes, proceeds to strap the saddle on the dragon. It takes some time and when he is done he stops to ask if its uncomfortable, but the dragon shakes its head, and with his tail scoops the pair onto his back. Hiccup straps his belt on and hands the other one to Astrid, who does the same. Strapped in and secured, Toothless gives them and inquisitive croon.

"Yeah we're all set, just remember we've never flown..." Hiccup never got the last words out as Toothless rocketed into the air. Both teens were pulled back but Hiccups straps held tight and soon the dragon leveled out. The pair let out excited whoops and asked to go faster, and the dragon obliged. The trio spent the next four hours diving, twisting and climbing all over the sky and near the end, Toothless brought them very high and rocketed toward the earth, however the dragon failed to look ahead and sent them into a large section of sea stacks. Using some fancy flying and scaring his human passengers the dragon returned to the cove, where the teens spent some time giving Toothless a full body rub after placing the saddle in the lean too. They said goodbye leaving the dragon a puddle of purrs, and walking towards the village they chatted about flying, how often they could do it, if Toothless would let them go everyday. Toothless related chatter died when they reached the village however, and they parted ways at Astrid doorstep as Hiccup headed to the forge.

Once there, he made his way into the backroom and took out a fresh piece of vellum. He wanted to start work on his swords, so he started to write out what he would be looking for in his weapons. After ten minutes of writing and sketching he had a fairly good idea, but his brain was stuck in the sky flying in the clouds with Astrid and Toothless. Rolling his writing utensil up his desk he noticed a shift in light and looked over to see his fathers smiling face.

"Hello son, I wanted to talk to you." Stoick said, while squeezing himself inside. Hiccup sets the pencil down and turns to his father. "I have been talking to the villagers, Gobber, and your grandmother." he said quietly and Hiccup gulped, he thought he had done a good job. "And I want to say I'm very proud of you" His face split into a large smile. "you've been holding up your end of the deal, even though I wasn't here." Hiccup sighed and smiles at his father.

"I actually wanted to talk to you too dad, it's about Astrid and me..." Hiccup starts but Stoick laughs.

"Oh right, well the contracts signed, don't you worry..." Stoick clapped his son on the shoulder sending him into a basket.

"Already..." Hiccup squeaks but Stoick glares at him.

"Why is there something wrong with Astrid..." Hiccup waves his hands and Stoicks glare dissolves into a slight smile, the large man reaches over and pulls his son from the basket, setting him right.

"Gods no dad, I wanted to talk to you about naming her chief." Hiccup falls silent as Stoick gives him a thoughtful look.

"Oh, can you tell me why you think that?" Stoick asks, chiefly interest in his voice. Hiccup shifts over to his desk and grabs several sheets of vellum.

"Dad, I don't know if I will be bad chief, I think I could be great, but I think Astrid could be better, I also know I can invent." Hiccup handed the vellum to his father standing beside him to show what invention did what. "That will make grain grinding easier, this one is to pump water to the farmer fields, making it easier for them to water our crops..." Stoick pulls out one of the last one and points at, it giving Hiccup a glare.

"I thought you were going to give up on dragon killing inventions." he questioned his son, who shook his head. The vellum depicted a large version of the bola launcher set horizontally.

"I did dad, this is for sinking ships, the spear," Hiccup points to the another page. "is far to large to be used against dragons, the projectile will be to slow, but if we ever get raided by pirates or other vikings we could sink their ships before they reach us, and this one." Hiccup riffles through more pages and his father chuckles. "This one here can rain lots of arrows down onto ships or land." Hiccup explained while looking over a similar version of the spear launcher only the ammo was smaller and had more launch points. "Dad, we need a blacksmith, and I have been doing this for six years, Astrid is smart, she is tough, and unless we find the nest and get rid of the dragons we will always be fighting them, we need a leader who can fight them." Hiccup said determinedly and Stoick smiled proudly again.

"You have thought this over carefully, you're not trying to shirk your duty, you're looking at the big picture and thinking for the best of the village, I will take your words under consideration son, but you will still need to learn how to act as chief." Stoick explained and Hiccup shook his head.

"But why dad, I don't understand." he asked and Stoick blushes slightly.

"Right, well if I name Astrid chief after you two marry, at some point, hopefully, she will have to step down temporarily..." Stoick explained nervously. "...women can be a bit temperamental when their you know..." Hiccup shook his head, not understanding. With a sigh Stoick blurts out. "...Pregnant." Hiccup blushes and stutters.

"Oh and someone will have to lead?" Stoick nodded and they descend into an awkward silence. Hiccup still has a few questions and clears his throat gaining his fathers attention.

"Gunnar wouldn't tell me when the wedding was..." Hiccup stated and Stoick smiles.

"Right well it seems the Hoffersons want a fall wedding, so your grandmother cast the bones and the date is set for next Freya's day..." Stoick explained and Hiccup gulped.

"Dad that's a little over a week from now." Hiccup states, fear in his voice. Stoick nods and smiles.

"Your grandmother has been getting things ready ever since Gunnar approached her about the contract." Stoick said and Hiccup looks at him like a deer in torch light.

"Isn't that really fast? Don't we normally have weddings in spring?" Hiccup sputters and Stoick just laughs.

"Yes son, normally we do, but the Hoffersons have always been a little odd, what kind of name is Astrid? That won't scare a Terror let alone a troll." Stoick chuckled. "They insisted and if my mothers bones say next freya's day then that's the day, there won't be a luckier day, she doesn't cast them for just anyone you know." Stoick said with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't worry everything will be fine." Hiccup sighed but nodded, trusting his fathers judgment. He turned to his desk and looked through the vellum until he found a sheet he had been working on months ago. Finding it, he handed it to his dad.

"I know it's tradition for the new couple to move in with the grooms family, but I was wondering if this could be built, I would build it, but I will need some help, and your permission of course." Hiccup asked while Stoick looked over the page, it was the design of a simple house, on the bottom left a note was scribbled, 'small enough to sit to the left of dads house'. Stoick spent a few minutes studying it, then he looked at his son.

"You know you two would be welcome to stay in my house," And Hiccup nods.

"I know dad, but it would also be nice to have our own space, and you would have your house back, maybe you could... I don't know, find someone to make you happy?" Hiccup said with a sad smile and Stoick huffed.

"That is a nice thought, I will tell you what, we can build this house, but we will make the doors extra wide, when Astrid becomes chief she will need to move into our house, I will take this one." he explained and Hiccup looked at him confused. "The chief should be at the highest point to see all of his... her villagers." Stoick added and Hiccup nods.

They chat for a few minutes about Hiccups experience in the kill ring and Stoick informs him that he will start shadowing Stoick with Astrid, after training is complete and their honeymoon, to which Hiccup blushes as Stoick explains the reason for this month. "If you have a child soon enough, you won't have to worry about filling in as chief very often." Stoick joked causing Hiccup to sputter. Stoick pats his son on the back and heads out leaving a flustered Hiccup, who sits back down to reflect on his lot in life, he is going to be married to Astrid.

A spark of inspiration lights up his emerald eyes and Hiccup turns to his table. Fishing out a new piece of vellum, he begins to sketch a simple ring. After the outline is complete he begins to add fine details, Toothless and Astrid in flight then himself and Toothless, seemingly chasing each other, divided by some sort of precious gems, nothing overly fancy. Hiccup sifts through a small draw with several divisions, each with different labels. Hiccup would occasionally stumble across pretty rocks and collect them, that or Gobber would be given them while trading. There was particular pair that the trader had called a sapphire and ruby, Gobber accepted them, and subsequently gave them to Hiccup having no idea what it would be good for. Hiccup fished out the small blue stone and the bright red one, before inspecting them critically. They were not very large and Hiccup was glad; they would work well.

Standing, he went outside to the slowly dieing forge and started to work it back to life, before rummaging around for the small stash of silver they kept for the few ring orders they received. Hiccup was fairly proficient at crafting wedding rings, with one hand the size of a club and the other missing, Gobber was far from delicate, which meant anything that had fine detailing to be done was left to Hiccup. Taking his time, he began crafting the ring, it was for Astrid, he wanted it to be perfect. After a few hours of methodical work the ring was near completion, what? Its a ring, not an overly complicated dragon device of doom. The only thing left was to set the stones and polish, and Hiccup finally decided that Astrid would chase the Sun, or in this case the ruby, while he would be chasing the Moon, or sapphire, with both of them chasing each other. He really had no idea why he wanted it that way, it just looked cool, and maybe she'll like it, so after a grand total of three hours, Hiccup had Astrids ring, which he carefully place in a small box and tucked into his pocket. Smiling, he shut down the forge and headed home with a spring in his step.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? and yeah wedding seems soon, going for more of a 'guess what! your married, now see if you like each other thing' though also trying to build said relationship...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Tense be damn, sorry but some day I might get it... or not... I'm stubborn. Anyway I finished this chapter and I like it...**

* * *

><p>Rising at dawn had become easier for Hiccup, and when he woke, he found himself clutching the box containing Astrids ring to his chest. A smile played on his lips, and he quickly rose and got dressed, before heading downstairs. Stoick The Vast was sitting at the table, and when Hiccup reached the ground floor he noticed the surprised smile on his fathers face.<p>

"Okay, this is by far the strangest homecoming I have ever had, first you have a girl friend, second the entire village is either proud or happy with you, third there is no bread left..." Stoick pointed to the last of the bread with a sad smile, nothing more then a slice. "And finally, your waking up at dawn." He finishes with a laugh, while Hiccup snags the last of the bread and sits down.

"I took your deal seriously..." Hiccup said through a mouthful of bread. "The day after you set sail, I was up at dawn," shrugging, he smiled at his dad. "Except for wash day." Stoick laughed softly before sighing, his expression going from a warm and happy father to something chiefly.

"Well, I have given it a lot of thought..." Stoick said while Hiccup gulped. "... I will speak to the council, the elder, and the Elder houses, if they agree, then I will name Astrid as my successor, after your marriage." Stoick smiled gently. "Secondly, I will have some workers help set the foundation starting today, after the announcement." Hiccup tried to say something along the lines of a thank you but Stoick wasn't listening. "Right, you have to be in the mead hall for lunch, I would have Gobber craft your rings but it would just be passed on to you anyway..." Stoick went on to say but Hiccup set the box on the table.

"I made hers last night, I can make mine later..." Hiccup explained, sliding the box over to his father. Stoick opened the box and examined the ring, before he carefully he replaced the item into the box.

"Now son, I know it is just for ascetics but you really should be careful when etching dragons onto items this important." Stoick said with a smirk, and Hiccup shrugged.

"Dad, wouldn't it be cool to no longer have to fight dragons?" Hiccup asked honestly, while his father nodded and sighed.

"That would be a wonderful notion son, but this war has gone on for three hundred years, I don't think there can be peace." Stoick explained with a sad smile. The table grew quiet until there was a knock at the door; out of reflex Stoick was up and at the door before Hiccup could blink. Opening it, the large man found Astrid standing there, her hand hovering by the door handle that was pulled away.

"Hello sir, is Hiccup awake?" she asked in a slightly surprised tone, and Stoick smiled warmly at the young woman, before he waved her inside. Astrid slipped in and made her way over to the table where Hiccup is grinning. "Come on Hiccup, I want to get a full workout today." Astrid comments, and Hiccup snaps out of it. Quickly he whips around to reclaim the ring box, while Stoick chuckles behind the pair.

"Hmm I guess your back to training?" Stoick asked while crossing the small home and taking his original seat, before waving the pair away. Hiccup nodded then he stood up, and waved a farewell to his father, and as the pair neared the door Stoick called out one last thing.

"Now you two behave..." Stoick shook his head. "...you know what, never mind, you two have fun, no one would notice a weeks difference, and its not like Val and I were..." He called and Hiccup and Astrid both turned beet red.

"NO! dad, we don't want to hear about you and mom..." Hiccup shouted, while Stoick blinked owlishly before smiling and waving his son away. The two teens made their way out, and Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"Did your dad just tell us it was okay to..." she gestured towards herself and Hiccup. "You know..." she finished and Hiccup groaned.

"I think so yes..." He said, and the pair fell into an awkward silence, until they reached the clearing. They preformed their morning stretches, and Hiccup became tired of the silence. "So, I take it you dad told you the date?" he tried to sound nonchalant but his voice cracked near the end, while Astrid didn't pause in her routine.

"Yes, next week." she however managed a much more convincing nonchalant tone. The awkward silence returned for another five minutes until Hiccup tried again to start up a conversation.

"And your not mad? Or nervous?" Hiccup asked earning himself a huff.

"No, I'm not mad, nervous? Yes, you have no idea how nervous." Astrid groaned, before she stopped her workout and sat cross legged on the ground. "I'm going to be married... the wedding isn't freaking me out that much, but then there's the wedding night, that is going to be awkward." she blushed and stared at Hiccup expecting the same result, and when she didn't receive any result at all, she sighed. "Your dad didn't tell you about the public consummation did he..." she asked and Hiccup shook his head. "We have to have sex...in front of witnesses." The reaction she was looking for was an underestimate, instead Hiccup simply fainted.

Groaning Astrid stood up and made sure Hiccup hadn't hit his head, before settling his head in her lap. Thinking back to early Astird could recall Hiccup snatching something up from the table, and as he was unable to defend himself she decided to rout through his pockets. The small box was shoved into the recesses of his pant pocket and Astrid blushed slightly while digging it out, Stoicks words giving her awkward ideas, coupled with what she saw last wash day... Growling, she pulled the box out, she wasn't going to do anything to her unconscious fiances. Thinking it rude to look inside until she could torment him, Astrid slipped it into her pocket. Shifting to find a comfortable position, she studied his features, watched the steady rise of his chest, and how his hand twitched every now and again. Astrid smiled gently, he was kind of cute even if he didn't have a lot muscles, like every other male in berk did. The quiet his shocked state offered was wonderful and she started to think about her future with him. "I think this could work." she said softly before mussing with his hair gently.

After about twenty minutes Hiccups eyes fluttered open and he took a look at his surroundings, when he realized who his pillow was, he looked up and smiled. "I must be dead, Astrid would never let me use her lap as a pillow." he said dreamily and flinched when Astrid hit his shoulder.

"No your not dreaming, you fainted after I told you about the sex in public thing." she stated matter of factually, and Hiccups eyes bulged but he didn't faint this time, instead he sat up and groaned.

"And why do we have to do that?" he asked while rubbing his neck.

"We're from Elder families and your the son of the chief..." she explained with a sigh, while Hiccup put his hands in his pocket and started to freak out. The box was missing, he started to pat down his other pockets, and then standing up he went over to where he had been working out. Astrid wandered up behind him, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Did you lose something? Maybe a small box?" she asked and immediately Hiccup froze.

"if you find it could you please not look in it." he pleaded while taking a tentative look over his shoulder, confirming his fears. Astrid was holding the box open, her gaze unflinching on the ring. She slowly took the ring out and examined it, turning it over and over, before smiling.

"You made this, for me? Is this going to be my wedding ring?" she asked, and Hiccup shuffled his feet.

"Well yes, but if it isn't good enough..." Hiccup never finished, Astrid walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing him in and kissing him soundly.

"I think it's wonderful, thank you," she tucked some of her stray hair back in a moment of nervousness. "Now if only Toothless could come to the ceremony." she muttered sadly, before replacing the ring into the box and handing it back to Hiccup, who was staring off into space, a giddy smile on his face. The two return to their workout, the awkward silence replaced by the awkward conversation involving their wedding night. All too soon their time was up, and they began the short walk to the Kill Ring.

In a way, they were both dreading the trip to the Kill ring today, it was the first day someone could be selected. It was a dream of Astrids to be selected first, and to kill the dragon in front of the entire village, but now she's not so sure she wants the honor. While she never openly voiced this, Hiccup could tell, as she dragged her feet on the way there. Not entirely sure what to say he decided to try and distract her.

"So I talked to my dad, he says if the Elder houses agree, and the council, you'll be the chief after..." Hiccup stutters near the end, still not confident with the impending marriage. "...we're married." Hiccup finished while smiling at Astrid, who perked up and gave him a critical eye.

"That fast? I thought he would at least argue with you some more." she commented and Hiccup grunted, it had been what? Six or seven hours to accept Hiccups judgment.

"Yeah, that was a little quick," Hiccup rubs the back of his head and frowns. "Unless he was already planning on a contract, a long time before my whole 'not killing dragons' speech..." Hiccups frown shifts into a scowl. "...bet he was already planning on giving you the chiefdom..." he huffed, while Astrid grabbed his hand.

"Come on Hiccup, you said it yourself, he wants what is best for the village..." She squeezed his hand gently. "...And you made a lot of good points." she finished, Hiccup shook his head and sighed.

"Your right, this is what I wanted," Hiccups eyes light up for a second and he giggled softly. Astrid gave him an inquisitive look and jabbed him in the side to continue. "Well he said I still had to learn how to be chief," more giggling followed and Astrid growled. "for when your pregnant..." he finished with a goofy grin, and Astrid paled before hitting Hiccups shoulder, who shook his head while rubbing his new bruise. "Also, we get the house, their going to start today after lunch..." Hiccup added, his hand straying to the the box in his pocket, Astrid noticed this and frowned.

"The announcements today?" She asked and Hiccup nodded. "I was hoping to delay all the stupid congratulations." she stated and Hiccup frowned, before he could comment though, they had reached the wood bridge to the Kill Ring. The pair noticed the very large crowd of vikings surrounding the ring, and laughed as Gobber had to push his way towards them.

"Now I know it isn't official, but I just wanted to congratulate the two of you," Gobber said happily.

"Thank you, sir." Astrid said politely and Hiccup nodded.

"Well now that's out of the way, Hiccup your done, won't be needing you anymore," Gobber said with a grin. "Your dad said to hang around with your grandma, it's selection time and we don't need any distractions." Gobber patted Hiccups shoulder, before gently shoving him in the general direction of his grandmother.

The benefits of a small frame paid off as Hiccup slipped through the crowds towards the edge of the ring, and soon he found himself standing beside Heidrun peering down into the ring. The ring was set up with a serious of small wooden walls, and the teens were now filing into the arena. Hiccup was at a loss on what to do though, he wouldn't dare talk to Heidrun as she would be too busy observing, and while he had become slightly more popular, the people his age were down in the pit. With an over dramatic sigh, he decided to simply watch the fight, and think more on his wedding night. Not that having witnesses, to what will surely be a failure, is something he is looking forward to, but he is looking forward to who he will be spending the rest of his life with after that. The clang of the gate mechanism pulls him from his musing as Hiccup watches the fight begin. The fight was interesting to say the least, at times the twins would actually fight the dragon, and made a good pair, until they stepped on each others toes. It was clear that, had Snotlout not been worried about his social standing, he would have had a great chance at placing first. He may not be the brightest but he was fairly good with his mace, and understood the purpose of the cover. Fishlegs was also doing well, though he had a tendency to ignore the cover and charge right through, as a few of the walls now had Fishleg sized holes in them. When Hiccup eyed Astrid, he sighed dreamily, and behind him he heard both his father and Mr. Hofferson chuckle. A large hand clapped him on the shoulder and the young man turned to see his father smiling at him.

"Just think son, she'll be stuck with you in just a week." Stoick commented, and the two older men laughed heartily at Hiccups scowl. Heidrun turned and shushed the older pair before sending Hiccup a slight smile, turning to the ring, the four watched what would be the end of the fight. The Gronkle charged Fishlegs, who shouted a war cry, and charged the beast. The two large beings met in the middle with a horrible crash, Fishlegs was knocked back and landed behind one of the walls. The dragon was spun around taking out the Thorson twins in his dizzying spin, Snotlout and Astrid both glance at each other, and Astrids competitiveness takes over. Snotlout charged and Astrid was not far behind him, bashing her shield as she went. The dragon did not like this, and could only see Snotlout, with a glare the beast sent a small bast of fire his way with surprising accuracy. While Snotlout is nowhere near as large as Fishlegs, it still takes a lot to stop, or even roll, and he took the blast full on. While with Astrids small frame, it allowed her to roll underneath his body, while it was in mid flight, springing up she took a leap and planted the blunt side of her axe across the bridge of the beasts nose. The dragon and young woman fell into a heap, and Astrid quickly scratched the appropriate pressure points, rendering the dragon a pile of scaly mush. The surrounding ring fell silent for a second, then broke out into a deafening roar. Heidrun tapped her staff down, and only Stoick noticed this.

"Wait, wait." He called out, and Heidrun gently patted his arm in thanks. "Okay, quiet down the elder has decided." Stoick finished while in the ring Gobber waved Astrid and Fishlegs over before shooing the rest away. Gobber smiled at the pair, placing his hand over Fishlegs before giving Heidrun a questioning look, who shakes her head and mutters something softly, along the lines on "he was good, but she was better." Gobber then lifts his hook over Astrid, a grin on his face, and Heidrun nods with an approving smile playing on her lips. The entire crowd breaks into cheers and congratulatory shouts, while in the ring Astrid pummels the other teens for trying to lift her onto their shoulders. Hiccup decides that it is best to play along with the crowd and cheers with them, before slipping through the crowd and heading down to the rings floor. Gobber lifts the gate open and Hiccup slips under before walking up to Astrid, though he has only been spending the past week, he can tell her smile is faked. Astrid noticed him walking towards her and the smile becomes genuine, she wanders over to him and decides to claim what will be hers soon. The kiss earns a lot of cat calls from the surrounding crowd, and a few gasps, but they are quickly silenced by the glare they earn from Stoick and Gunnar.

Pulling back Astrid whispers into Hiccups ear. "We need to talk with Toothless," She said and Hiccup nodded. Before they could be inturupted Astrid takes Hiccups hand and dashes off with the startled boy being dragged along. The crowd roars in laughter and Heidrun gives a sly look to his son. "You didn't happen to say anything to them this morning..." She asks while Gunnar turns to look at Stoick. "Cause I remember the brawl you got into with Vals family over the wedding..." Heidrun finishes while Stoick begins to stutter something, Gunnar just shrugs and mumbles something about it only being a week. Stoick blushes but hears Gunnars comment and nods, pointing in his general direction. Heidrun sighs "Men." before joining Gunnar in a fit of laughter, at Stoicks expense.

The two teens make it to the forest in record time and Hiccup has to stop to catch his breath.

"You know what the village is going to be saying about us now right?" he said between pants, and Astrid looks back at him with a devious look.

"So? In about an hour they will know we're getting married." she smiles looking Hiccup up and down, who blushed profusely under the scrutiny. "We... well, I, can do whatever I like to you." She adds in a tone that makes Hiccups legs go rubbery. "And I doubt you would complain." she finished while grabbing Hiccups hand and dragging him the rest of the way to the cove. The rest of the journey is taken in silence, as Hiccup still cant seem to get his brain to work and stop thinking about Astrids chest... or what the rest of her looks like.

Soon they enter the cove to find Toothless laying on his back, enjoying some kind of dream, his hind legs kicking in the air as if he were running. Something about the dragon turns Astrid into a softy and she giggles before walking over to him and gently scratching his neck. The dragon purrs and cracks one eye open, seeing his two human companions he gets up and stretches before bounding around excitedly. Astrid chuckles despite her situation and shakes her head, behind her, Hiccup snickers and looks longingly at the saddle.

"Toothless, I need to talk to you, I have a problem." Astird said quietly and something in her tone made the dragon stop and walk over to her, before crooning and gently nuzzling her. "You see Toothless, I have been in training, learning how to..." she sighs and steps back, despite the dragons confused trills. "...kill dragons," she finishes, expecting the dragon to growl or snarl, instead the beast just looks at her empathetically. "Well I was selected, as the top in class...I sort of used what we learned from you... and now I don't want to hurt the dragons, but..." Astrids hands fall to her side, unsure of how to continue, Hiccup places his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "I have to kill a Monstrous Nightmare, as part of my final exam," she huffs while looking at her feet. "What should I do Toothless?" she asked while looking at Toothless. The dragon lowered its body to the ground and sat there silently, as if thinking. After about five minutes of deliberation he rose and crooned sadly, before resting on his hind legs. Toothless took his front paw and drew it across his neck, and the teens gasped.

"You want me to kill the dragon?" she asked incredulously, Toothless nodded adamantly and Hiccup scratched his head.

"But Toothless why?" he asked and the dragon cocked his head, before grunting and trilling, obviously trying to say something. Shortly after he stopped and stomped his paws before huffing, he walked over to the pair again and curled around them. Embraced in the dragons hug the two teens were still confused. "You want to protect us... but why, humans have always been at war with the dragons..." Astrid stated and Toothless relinquished the pair before nudging them and standing proudly.

"You want to protect us because we're friends?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded before gesturing to continue. "And you think that there is hope?" Hiccup gave a puzzled look. Astrid silently nodded, she could sort of see the dragons logic.

"Rome wasn't sacked in a day... we can't change three hundred years of war if we don't start somewhere... looks like its going to be us." she said softly and Toothless nodded. Hiccup shook his head and looked over to Toothless.

"And the Nightmare? How is it fair that he has to die?" he asked, Toothless crooned sadly and Astrid sighed.

"Casualty of war Hiccup but think, we can change it, if we can solve the big dragon problem they can be our friends, no more war, but we still need to show they can be friends and their not mindless beast..." Astrid turns to Toothless. "...no offense intended." she adds while Toothless blows her a raspberry. Hiccup is not satisfied with it but there really isn't any option with out blowing Toothless' cover and putting their friend in danger.

Glancing at the sky Hiccup lets out a yelp, its nearly noon if he isn't in the Mead hall his dad is going to kill him. "Um Astrid, time to go, I like being alive..." Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Will find a way to stop it, somehow, but today Astrid and I have to be somewhere, their making an announcement about our marriage..." Hiccup explained and Toothless croons in delight before bounding up to the pair and giving them another bear hug... dragon hug. "Ow I like breathing Toothless..." Hiccup called out and Astrid grunted beside him. "Your crushing my boob..." Causing Hiccup to blush and Toothless to release them.

"Right... we will try to slip away later if you want, and after next Freya's day we can see you everyday for a whole month without having to worry..." Hiccup explained before turning to the mouth of the cove. Toothless nodded and wiggled in excitement while looking at his saddle, Astrid crept up beside him and gave the ebony beast a small hug while whispering a thank you. Soon the pair were rushing through the forest, and quickly found themselves in the village. They slowed to a casual pace, while some of the viking males gave them sly winks, and the females made tsk tsk noises. The pair entered the Mead hall and immediately the raucous died, and at the head table stood Stoick and Heidrun, who were both smiling at them proudly and waving them over. When they reached the table Astrids parents joined them and Stoick cleared his throat.

"Today is a great day, we have ourselves a young champion who will soon prove her skill against our hated enemy." Stoick boomed and beside Hiccup, Astrid cringed, but was able to pull of a believable fake smile. "And I'm no longer afraid to show my face in public..." Heidrun jabbed her son in the stomach, and the hall erupted in laughter. With a groan, Stoick, waved his hand for silence. "...My son, has seen what has been in front of him for to long now, and maybe just maybe, we won't have to worry about too many 'hiccups' during the raids." Stoick said jovially while patting his son on the shoulder. Hiccup did his best to scowl but Astrid had recently claimed his hand and was drawing circles on the back of it. "And lastly the Hoffersons and I have come to an agreement, next Freya's day will be the wedding between my son Hiccup, and the Hoffersons daughter Astrid." The hall fell silent for a moment, and Hiccup gulped. However soon the crowed started to clap, and the teens could be heard whooping, throwing several lewd comments into the mix.

Stoick smiled and patted his son on last time before making his way to small table filled with berks building force. Astrid and Hiccup were soon bombarded with congratulations, many of the young men were only doing it out of courtesy, and Hiccup could swear he saw murder in most of their eyes. The young teen slipped a hand down to touch the pommel of his dagger before he sighed in relief. After an hour of standing and being congratulated the two teens wanted to desperately escape, and were soon given the chance. Stoick waved them over and they met with Norjd Ingerman.

"Well son, your in luck, seems we have an extra hulk that we need to get rid of, Norjd has offered it up as a wedding gift," Stoick said happily and gestured to the builders. "With it, the work should be done just in time for your wedding, they are going to start right after lunch." The men nod and Hiccup and Astrid thank them.

"Could you use any help?" Hiccup asked and the group look at him if he had grown a third head. "...right work will go faster..." and the table erupts in laughter as Hiccup sighs. The remainder of the day goes by fairly quickly, Hiccup is unsurprised at how quickly things are built around here as the foundation is set up. The pair had even managed a quick flight with Toothless before dark and now Hiccup made his way to his house. When he entered Stoick wasn't home and Hiccup took a seat at the table. Hiccup sighed and relaxed on the chair, not entirely tired he didn't plan on sleeping yet so he sat and thought about that day. After ten minutes of contemplation there was a knock at the door and Hiccup had to frown, who would be here this late. Getting up he made his way to the door, opening it he found Astrid standing at the door with a smirk, her shoulders and skirt devoid of there normal armour. She slipped in and closed the door behind her.

"Hi..." Hiccup started but Astrid simply grabbed his hand and headed for the stairs. "Lets practice..." Astrid said, a smile laced with worry gracing her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes what you think happened, happened there... no I am not going to write it... it just means If I want to try I can fit it into this story as a one shot in the M section...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is the morning after...I will be working more one two of my other stories and polishing up the next chapter of HIB when I get a day off. The mistakes are mine, Httyd is not :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hicups has found something he was apparently good at, it would all seem like a wonderful dream if it weren't for the fact that Astrid was coiled around him possessively. Hiccup couldn't fault her decision for 'Practice' she wanted something special, spur of the moment, and without prying eyes. With both their parents gently encouraging them, neither felt like what they were doing something that would be frowned upon, and this was soon to be reinforced. As he lies in his bed, a hand resting on the small of Astrid's back while the other rests under his head, Hiccup can hear the beginning of a conversation. From the ground floor Hiccup makes out a gentle knock and his father calling for them to enter.<p>

"Hello Stoick... is my daughter here?" Gunnar's voice floats up to the loft and beside Hiccup, Astrid tenses, casting a worried glance at Hiccup.

"Aye she's up there," Stoick said jovially. "And let me tell you, I'm glad their getting their own place." Stoick adds, and the two men chuckle.

"I hope it wasn't to much of a disturbance." Gunnar comments and Stoick roared in laughter.

"No... no but your daughter is a screamer, woke me from a dead sleep, I thought Ragnarok had begun." Stoick added, while Gunnar's laughter could be heard. Beside Hiccup, Astrid groans and tries to slip further under the covers, while Hiccup pointedly looks away in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Well your boy seems to be full of surprises." Gunnar remarks. "Do you think their up? Embla was asking about her..." there is an awkward pause. "...she expected her back sooner, didn't want Astrid to get caught." Gunnar adds, while Astrid whispers to Hiccup.

"Great so my mom knows and isn't here screaming at me, while those two are encouraging us..." before she shoved her face in to the crook of Hiccups neck with an embarrassed whimper.

"Oh I'm sure their both up, bright as beets, and wishing that house was finished already." Stoick said, his voice full of mirth, while Hiccup silently curses him. "OI you two, up you get, its nine, Hiccup, time to get up..." The sound of heavy boots treading close to the stairs spurs Astrid into action and she dresses quickly. Hiccup follows suit and the pair make their way down the stairs, both parents beaming at them.

"Thank you Hiccup, you won me a month of mead." Gunnar called happily, and at the table Stoick huffs.

"And lost me my favorite shield to your grandmother..." The thought of losing his shield is only a small annoyance to the overall pride Stoick feels for his son. Astird timidly heads over to where her father is standing, while Hiccup awkwardly stands at the base of the stairs with a sheepish grin.

"So what are you up to today Hiccup?" Stoick asked, as if the entire situation was completely natural. Hiccup shook his head, he expected something, anything like a reprimand, at least along the lines of 'Vikings don't get caught'.

"Um... well I was going to go to Gobbers, maybe start on a set of swords," Hiccup said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, I still need to make my wedding ring." the young man added while grinning at Astrid.

"Well its wash day, I should be busy right after lunch, you'll have the whole house..." Stoick looks between the two teens, a childish grin on his face. "...all to yourself to enjoy your bath." Stoick finished with a slight chuckle before saying farewell to the Hoffersons. Father and daughter soon depart leaving Hiccup and his father, who was still looking at his son proudly.

"Now son, have you given any thought on what your morning after gift will be?" Stoick asked while gesturing to the seat opposite him. "Well, you know for after the wedding, when its all official." The large man grins at his son.

"I don't know dad, what should I get her?" Hiccup is slightly uncomfortable with the situation, but this would be important in seven days. "... I don't think she would want anything... girly... and she isn't going to be a house wife or anything... maybe a new axe?" Hiccup asked and Stoick cocks his head in thought.

"Good point... a silencer?" he chuckles at Hiccups frown. "Ah lighten up, nothing wrong with it, just scared the hell out of me." Stoick grins, before he puts on a thoughtful face. "Axe could work, your handy with a needle, maybe a chiefly cloak? or an armoured leggings... she is wearing the pants in the relationship..." the pair share a soft laugh. "Go with something you think will be useful to her, never understood the point of a pointless morning after gift... she's letting you sex her up, and you should give her something useful." Hiccup blushes at Stoick comment, but the large man waves him away. "Go down to the forge, think about it, I'm sure she'll love it." Hiccup nods and heads out, the sun is up and though it is almost winter, there would be a few days of pleasant sunlight.

Walking down to the forge, Hiccup finds Gobber hard at work. "Oh so my apprentice has decided to join me this morning?" the large man asked jovially and Hiccup frowned.

"Its wash day Gobber, you never work wash day..." he comments and Gobber stops mid swing, with his good hand he twirls his mustache.

"Right, well Norjd is rushing to put a house together, and I have... stuff to do..." the man shifts uncomfortably. "you know what, get out, I have too much work to do, go play with your friends, or chase a butterfly." Gobber dismissed Hiccup before he even started to work, and he opens his mouth to argue but a glare cuts him off. "In fact take the week off, I don't want to see you in this forge for one month and a week now get." Gobber points in the general direction of out.

"But...but my ring... I need to craft it before..." Hiccup starts but a small box smacks him in the face. "Ow" Hiccup whines, rubbing his nose, while he picks up the box.

"I made it for you, now go on, get." Gobber said, before turning back to his work.

Hiccup turns and wanders away, he is a little confused and hurt by his mentors dismissal, but it could just be Gobbers gift for Hiccups up coming wedding. With more time then he would normally have, Hiccup had time to ponder Astrids morning after gift. The chiefly cloak hit a nerve with him, the way Stoick spoke meant it was all but announced, which made Hiccup smile. Going down to the market square, he soon was browsing through various furs, and it was at one of the out of town merchants that Hiccup eyed the fur he wanted. It was the pelt of a rather large white wolf, soft, with a distinct and regal look. Seeing it gave Hiccup an idea, if Toothless would agree, Hiccup would craft the clasps out his scales. Quickly he approached the merchant and began the annoying bartering process, he was helped out by passing villagers who were congratulating him on his betrothal. This prompted the merchant to reduce the price, then he nearly gave it away, when the man found out that he was chiefs son. Hiccup declined the offer for a free pelt and paid a fair sum before thanking the man. Hiccup rushed home with his package, stowing it in his closet to keep it a surprise. Hiccup then ran downstairs and out the backdoor, the path had become second nature to Hiccup and the cove came into view quickly. Glancing down he found his friend batting at the water in the pond.

"Hey buddy." Hiccup called down before he made his way into the cove. Toothless greeted him enthusiastically and Hiccup had to smile, before patting the beast on the snout. "Toothless, can I use your scales?" Hiccup asked, the dragon cocked his head before looking down at the scales on his paws, with a huff, Toothless shook his head. Hiccup groaned and brought his hand to his face.

"No Toothless, not the scales on you, the ones that fell off." Hiccup explained, quickly he searched the ground and found a loose scale. Picking it up he showed his friend, who gave him a confused trill. "Right... I'm making Astrid a cloak for her morning after gift..." The dragon shrugged and Hiccup sighed. "Its a gift given the morning after the wedding, like a thank you for letting you have sex." Toothless nodded before sniffing the young man deeply, he plopped down and trilled again. Hiccup sighed, great the dragon could smell the scent of sex. "Yes Toothless we had sex, but I have to give the gift after the official consummation..." Hiccup explained and Toothless rolls his eyes, before giving Hiccup a stare that screamed 'Humans are WEIRD'

"Look I'm making her a cloak, and I wanted to know if I could use your loose scales as a clasp... so you'll always be close to her..." Hiccup finished, while Toothless tilts his head back and forth in deliberation. In the end the dragon bounds over to the lean too gesturing for Hiccup to follow. Once there Toothless nudges a small pile of scales and nods at Hiccup, who smiles at his friend.

"Thanks Toothless, she's going to love this, I will be back later and we can go for a flight if you like," Hiccup offers. "Or we can hang out and go for a swim?" he adds and Toothless wiggles with excitement, he does like good company and goofing off. Hiccup ends up taking about twelve of the largest scales before heading back home to experiment, in his loft room Hiccup discovers the first problem; Dragon scales are tough. After three bent needles and two bloody pricks to the finger, Hiccup changed tactics. Hoping that fire would make the scale more malleable he tossed it into the hearth, while he sat and chatted with Stoick. The conversation was fairly one sided, Stoick was looking over reports and was not very chatty. In a way, Hiccup was glad; the scale would be hard to explain if his father was paying attention.

After twenty minutes his father excused himself and Hiccup pulled the scale out of the fire quickly before using a leather punch to strike the scale. It worked, creating a pin sized hole that Hiccup could work with. He placed a cool scale beside the heated one, trying to decide what would be the best pattern. Eventually Hiccup decided that three scales connected with a three pronged broach would be best. When he picked up the cool scale, he yelped, it was hot. Lifting the scale that was sitting in the hearth, he realized that is was a lot cooler then it should be. An idea crossed his mind and he tossed the scale back into the fire and waited a few minutes before pulling it back out. Placing a cool one beside it and resting his finger on it, he could feel the scale begin to heat up, the scales shared the heat. Probably how dragons could withstand extreme temperatures; hard scales that could dissipate heat over their entire body.

The revelation on dragon anatomy was irrelevant and Hiccup got back to the task at hand. Quickly he tossed five of the scale into the fire before pulling them out and punching a hole in each. Not having a brooch to work with, Hiccup decided that now would be a good time for his bath. Placing the scales with the pelt in his closet, Hiccup went back downstairs to begin his weekly ritual. It did not take long for the wood tub to find its place beside the fire, which had a large cauldron of water sitting over it. Hiccup undressed but before he could slip into the water the back door opened and Hiccup yelped. Astrid stood at the back door with a smirk on her face.

"I have seen that all before..." she said while walking closer to Hiccup, who was blushing but not making any move to cover up.

"Well... yeah...I..." Hiccup started but fell silent as Astrid undressed, the young man blinked owlishly as Astrid slipped into the bath before she beckoned him to join her. It took a few minutes for Hiccups brain to start working but when it did he slipped in beside her.

"I thought it be nice to join you, and after the comment you dad left, I figured no one would mind." She mumbled, while resting her head on Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup was silent for a few minutes, he realized that this was nothing sexual, just a couple enjoying a bath.

"So...how was your day?" Hiccup asked, unsure of what to say.

"Well it started off really well, but up until now its been pretty dull, I'm not a fan of wash day..." Astrid said nonchalantly as Hiccup absentmindedly began unbraiding her hair. "...I like to feel clean but there's nothing to do..." she adds and Hiccup smiles beside her. The pair enjoy a conversation on what they could do later, while Hiccup casually washes Astrid's hair. There was something relaxing about their time in the tub, and Hiccup has no problem helping Astrid clean herself, even though she is naked and right beside him. However the gods felt that they had not received enough embarrassment over the past week, and there is a hurried knock at the door. The people behind the door seem to have the same manners as Astrid and simply barge in. The twins, Fishleg and Snotlout charge in, chatting happily about how they had finished their chores. Astrid tried to sink as low as possible into the tub... it didn't work for Hiccup, and it wasn't doing much for her now.

"Hey Hiccup, come on lets go..." Snotlout called out while looking towards the loft. The others were still looking around the room, and it was Ruffnut that spotted Astrids blond mop and a rather embarrassed looking Hiccup. The young viking woman blushed, and quickly looked away.

"Ah guys maybe we should go, maybe he went to the mead hall or..." Ruff tried to get them all to leave but Tuffnut cut in.

"Fishlegs was just there, and he wasn't" He said, creating a typical sibling fight. They came dangerously close to the tub and Hiccup was fed up with the intrusion.

"Enough... you four out," He shouted while standing up, earning him three grasps and a shriek. Everyone turned to Fishlegs who emitted the girlish shriek, a look of bewilderment on their faces.

"I am so sorry, Astrid..." He said before turning and heading out the door. Snotlout gave a confused look from Fishlegs receding back, to the tub, where Hiccup had now exited, pulling a towel around himself.

"That's not Astrid, that's Hicc...up?" having now noticed the blond mop of hair that was still trying to sink lower into the tub. "you mean Astrids...in there..." Snotlout said while pointing toward it, both himself and Tuffnut trying to get a better look. "...Naked?" Tuffnut added and Hiccup sent a warning growl to Tuffnut, who flinched. Snotlout took a look at Hiccups scowl and whimpered. "...right well... bye..." turning quickly he and Tuffnut made their escape quickly.

"Okay, now I get the eight and a half, nice Attributes Hiccup!" Ruffnut called jovially before turning and exiting behind her brother. When the female twin shut the door Astrid groaned before exiting the tub and taking the towel Hiccup provided.

"Right, cause I really wanted them to know about that..." she muttered and Hiccup frowned.

"So what if they do?" Hiccup asked slightly irritated. Astrid eyed him curiously before shaking her head.

"Not like that Hiccup, I want to be with you, but I don't like flaunting all I do for the world to know..." she explained and Hiccups frowned vanished with a sigh and a nod. The pair got dressed, and Hiccup helped Astrid dry and braid her hair. The couple exited, and set off in search of the small group of teens, who where chatting quietly in the Kill ring. As the two neared them the group clammed up, and it was Fishlegs that spoke first.

"Sorry you two, we shouldn't have barged in like that..." he said quietly, Snotlout snickered beside him and Tuffnut scratched his head.

"So does that mean you two have done it?" he asked while thrusting his pelvis lewdly. Hiccup immediately turned beet red and Astrid glared at Tuffnut.

"None of your damn business..." she growled before glaring at the two immature males. "And if either of you ever barge in on us in our house..." she stomps a few feet closer. "...I will chop off important parts." she threatens gesturing to their lower extremities. "And I know you two," she gestures at Ruffnut and Fishlegs. "Wouldn't do that on purpose..." she finished with a smile. There is an awkward silence for a few minutes and Tuffnut stands beside Hiccup and whispers into his ear. "So that's what you meant by 'Blacksmith and other stuff'" he said with a sly wink before heading over to talk with Snotlout.

The group quickly forget the earlier mishap and end up visiting Astrid and Hiccups new home, which was progressing fairly well. There were only a few workers that volunteered to help out on wash day but they had managed to hull the hulk to the work site, and it now sat beside the foundation. After a few hours of hanging around chatting and general goofing off, the group of teens said their goodbyes, with a few lewd references, that earns Tuffnut a black eye, and Snotlout a swift kick to the man bits.

Hiccup and Astrid end up in the cove with Toothless, the frivolity ranging from Tag, chase the light, a skinny dip in the pond, and Toothless' favorite, chicken. The game was simple, fly as high as possible and aim for the ground, pulling up at the last possible second... believe it or not this was not a favorite of the teens. When the sun is nearly gone the two say goodbye and Hiccup walks Astrid home. Making a detour before he heads home, Hiccup stops in the forge, quietly slipping into the back before grabbing two onyx broaches. His task accomplished he returns home and completes the clasps before turning to the pelt. Hiccups work turns out well, the scale design plus the brooch make almost a floral pattern that anyone other then Astrid will misinterpret, and the stitching is some of Hiccups best. Proudly he wraps the article up in a plain brown wrapping and tucks it back into the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>For the record, I may try the smut, but I was asked to add onto my existing smut story so I will work on that first... please let me know what you think... of this story not the smut... you can if you like but I prefer you review it there...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Plot? what is plot? right that... :P it's coming, actually there is a wee bit in this chapter... let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup's eyes open slowly, blinking he groans; Today was the day of Astrids fight. He quickly got ready before heading downstairs, finding his father absent, probably at the Kill Ring ensuring everything was prepared. Hiccup ignored his grumbling stomach and exited his home heading towards Astrids clearing. When he arrived, he found Astrid sitting in the middle of the clearing. At some point she attempted to stretch but stopped midway through, leaving her in an uncomfortable looking position. Hiccup takes a seat beside her, and sighs.<p>

"Astrid, you have to stretch..." Hiccup said, and Astrid nods her head, but makes no move to continue. "...Astrid, you have to fight a dragon today." He adds, and she gives him an annoyed glare.

"Yes Hiccup, I know I have to fight a dragon, why don't you tell me something I don't know." She grumbled and Hiccup let out a shaky breath.

"That if you don't stretch, you might pull something in the fight, giving the dragon time to KILL YOU" Hiccup shouted, flapping his hands erratically and startling Astrid from her position. "And as much as I don't want to see you kill the dragon." Hiccup vaguely gestured to the Kill ring. "I don't want you to die." He finished, his hands at falling to his sides, Astrid stared at him for a bit, and shook her head. She sat down, restarting her stretches, Hiccup sighed and joined her.

"What are we going to do Hiccup? I can keep fighting and killing dragons but..." Astrid asked while stretching her back, despite the tension and worry Hiccup was still easily distracted.

"Um what..? oh..." Hiccup decided a tree branch was far more interesting then how Astrid chest shifted when she stretched. "...it's not fair... I know, but we have a month to think of something..." Hiccup blushed slightly as Astrid eyed him.

"That, and other things." she said with a lecherous grin, before shaking her head. "Can't we tell Stoick? I mean we can show him Toothless and how friendly he is..." Astrid suggested, and Hiccup frowned.

"How about we take the month to try and come up with a plan, and if all else fails, we tell Stoick..." Hiccup gave Astrid a thoughtful look before he continued. "We need more information though, I think we should ask Toothless to show us the nest, and in a month the ice should have set in, so Stoick won't be able to set out on a suicide mission." Hiccup said, a smile playing on his lips. "That and if it is cold enough he won't banish us until spring." Hiccup finished with a small laugh and a shrug, while Astrid gave him a confused look.

"You think banishment is funny?" Astrid asked incredulously, frowning slightly. Hiccup smiled warmly and shook his head.

"Oh I think it would be horrible... except for the past week or so I might as well have been banished... I know what it's like... sort of," Hiccup shrugged again, as Astrids face fell. "But this time I will have you..." Hiccup added, and the teens blushed.

"You really need to work on the corny lines" She teased, and Hiccup chuckled. The two finished their stretches, and as Astrid was about to start her training regiment, Hiccup grabbed her hand.

"Lets not do that today, come on..." He said while pulling her, gently, in the direction of the cove. "...We can take a walk and go see Toothless, you really shouldn't push yourself." Hiccup concluded and Astrid nodded in accent. The two set out, talking about the fight, and Hiccup was surprised to learn that Astrid would not use any of the tricks she learned from Toothless.

"I want a fair fight, its the least I can do for the dragon..." She explained, while laying a hand on Hiccups shoulder. "...Don't worry I will be fine." Although Hiccup did not look convinced. Soon the two arrived at the cove, and were welcomed with a confused trill from their friend.

"Hey Toothless, yeah we're really early." Hiccup said as the dragon sauntered up to the pair. Toothless plopped down and took a big whiff of the two teens, before laughing heartily. Astird gave Toothless a confused look, and glanced over to Hiccup, who was beet red.

"I asked him for a favor yesterday, he could smell what we did..." Hiccup gestured from himself to Astrid, who blinked owlishly before blushing.

"What favor did you ask him?" she managed to ask and Hiccup yelped.

"Right never mind, no favor, don't have to think about it." He stuttered and Astrid growled at him. "No, I'm not telling you, you'll have to wait and see." Hiccup said resolutely, and Astrid glared at him before her eyes lit up. Changing tactics, she whimpered softly and attempted to pout. Now this might work for other people, but to Hiccup, Astrid has always been the strong and violent type. More likely to pummel you into submission, then ever try to get her way through manipulation. So Hiccup can't help it, he takes one look at her and starts to giggle. Astrid doesn't like that, and tries to pout harder, but Hiccup is right and she is failing miserably. Her face is scrunched up, her lower lip is sticking too far out, as if she were trying to touch her nose with it, and her eyebrows are shifted into an odd position. Hiccup breaks out into hysterics and Astrid's facial features flitter from pouting, to rage, and finally laughter. Toothless stands silently watching the two teens, who have decided that rolling on the ground is entertaining, and sighs before nudging Astrid with his snout. The two teens snap out of it, and stand up to face the dragon. Hiccup sighs and steps forward, patting Toothless on the snout.

"Buddy we need to know more about what the big dragon looks like, how we can get to the nest, and maybe see if we can think up a plan to kill the dragon..." Hiccup said, while staring at his scaly friend. "...can you show us the nest?" Hiccup asked and Toothless looked up at the rising sun before shaking his head. Astrid followed the dragons gaze, and nodded her head.

"Can you show us when its dark?" She asked and Toothless looked at her, producing a gummy smile.

"So that's a yes?" Hiccup asked, while Toothless nodded. "Okay, well Astrid has to fight the dragon today so we should be back sometime after sun set." Hiccup added and Toothless crooned softly before walking over to Astrid. Nudging the young warrior, before pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Toothless, I'll be fine." She said after Toothless released her. The pair said goodbye to their scaly guardian, and started to walk back towards the village while talking. The conversation revolved around the wedding, the honeymoon, and the dragon problem. They soon found themselves back at the village, they took the time to get some food and they both marveled at their soon to be home sweet home. Walking up to the house, they found Mr. Ingerman shouting orders to the various workers. When the shipwright spotted the pair, he smiled and waved them over.

"Hello you two." he said cheerfully. "Excited for your big days?" he asked, and the two teens nodded politely. "Well I have good news, all this good weather has let the work go on undisrupted, so it should be finished on Thor's day." The elder Ingerman explained, while the pair smile happily. "That will give your parents plenty of time to move in your furnishings from both houses, you'll sleep in your own beds one last time before moving in." He finished before waving them off with a smile. Mr. Ingermen returned to work, while the Hiccup and Astrid slowly headed toward the Kill ring. The fight would be soon, followed by a small feast in Astrids honor. When they reach the ring most of the villagers have already arrived and found a good spot to watch the event. Stoick notices the teens, and waved them over. Weaving through the crowd, the two smile and thank Astrids well wishers, before coming to stand before Stoick. The chief has a warm smile on his face as he examines the two teens.

"Well Astrid, today is the day, you can go down and get ready." He said proudly, and Astrid nodded before turning to Hiccup and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Hiccup smiled sadly, and before she slipped away, pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful with that dragon." He whispered, before releasing her. She gave a curt nod and mouthed "Don't worry" before slipping away. Stoick put a comforting hand on Hiccups shoulder.

"Don't worry son, she's the best, she'll do just fine." He said confidently and guided his son to the stage. "Now I will be giving a speech, I want you stand here and listen, consider this your first bit of training," Stoick explained, before pointing exactly where he wanted Hiccup to stand. The bell rang out across the village, signaling those still working to put down their tools and head to the kill ring. After a ten minute wait, Stoick called for silence and gave an impressive speech about the coming of age of great warriors. Taking his seat on a large stone throne, he motioned for Hiccup to stand on his right. When Hiccup was there his father gave him a reassuring smile before turning his gaze back to the Kill ring.

Astrid was standing by the weapons rack; axe and shield in hand. She looked resolutely at Stoick before calling for all to hear she was ready. The massive door holding the Monstrous Nightmare creaked open slowly. The dragon charged out scrambling along the walls, and belching out fire through the steel containment rings, before settling in front of Astrid. Astrid spoke quietly, while slowly circling the dragon.

"I know you can understand me," the dragon eyed her critically. "For what it's worth, I don't want to kill you, I know you don't have a choice to raid us..." she added on and the dragons eyes widened. "... I asked my friend, a Night fury, what I should do, and he told me to kill you... I'm sorry." The dragons eyes turned to slits and it took a large whiff of Astrid. Astrid could see the realization in its eyes, she had been near a Night fury, and there was no blood shed. With a sad whimper, the Nightmare lunged forward, and Astrid earned herself a deep gash as she rolled away. The crowd around the dueling pair gasped, but Astrid paid no attention to them. Running swiftly, she quickly took a look at her wound, it was deep but the blood wasn't spurting, she would just have to be quick.

Fainting fear she fled to the far side of the ring with the dragon charging right behind her. Taking a glance back she noted the dragon nearly on top of her, and as she reached the wall she took a leap before rebounding off of the wall performing a cartwheel. The dragon saw this but was moving to fast to stop, and crashed into the stone wall with a loud thud. Astrid aimed perfectly, landing on the dragons back, and launched a vertical strike at the beasts left wing. The dragon howled in pain, as the young warrior leapt off the creatures back. The Nightmare ignited itself, snapping in rage, and Astrid started to clank her shield and axe together. Edging closer to the weapons rack, she waited for the perfect moment. The beast charged, and with an expert toss, Astrid sent a small mallet towards the creature. It was high and the dragon grinned as it missed its head, then shrieked in pain as it hit the wounded wing.

The sudden impact sent the dragon twisting, favoring its wounded wing, it skidded across the ground. Astrid rolled to the left and came up beside the side of the dragon that had put itself out along the rings floor. With a whispered sorry, she brought her axe down on the beasts neck, twice before the beast shuttered and fell silent. The Ring was quiet for a moment before a thunderous roar was let out, everyone cheering Astrids name. The young warrior smiled, and lifted her uninjured arm before frowning. She took a step before stumbling, the world turning black, the last thing she hears is someone shouting "HICCUP"

The young man saw her stumble, he knew the injury was worse then they thought. With no thought to his own safety, Hiccup vaulted over the steel rings. sliding down the side of the wall, before kicking off five feet above the ground and rolling. Quickly he made his way to Astrids pale body, he could hear a heart beat and immediately ripped a piece of his shirt off, before wrapping it around her left arm. With strength reserved for something crazy, Hiccup lifted Astrid in his arms and started running towards the now opening gates.

The healer saw this, and immediately started to hobble towards his hut. Half way up the ramp Gunnar, instead of taking Astrid from Hiccup, lifted the two teens before bolting across the bridge. Glancing back Hiccup saw the healer scooped up by a very worried looking Stoick. Before Hiccup could think, he was inside the healers hut, placing Astrid onto a soft bed. The healer was not far behind, and when he arrived proceeded to kick out the two concerned adults, but when he motioned for Hiccup to leave, the young man crossed his arms and glared at the healer.

"I'm not leaving, now please help her!" Hiccup shouted, and the healer tsked but immediately set to work. It was an hour before the healer sighed, looking over at the worried young teen, he gave him a smile.

"She will be okay, you can sit by her side for awhile, but she will need her rest." The healer said, and Hiccup nodded before taking a seat at Astrids bedside. He gently took her hand and sighed. Hiccup absentmindedly started to talk to Astrid, about random things, to keep his mind off other possibilities. The hours passed quickly and the sun had set, and the healer asked Hiccup to leave. Standing quietly at the door to the hut he looked out across the village. Rage filled his vision, not directed at Toothless, but at the beast that caused this war.

Marching to the cove Hiccup found his scaly companion resting, when he approached, the dragon gave him a worried trill before he rushed the young teen. Sniffing deeply Toothless let out a croon of sorrow, and Hiccup sniffled.

"She's going to be okay Toothless..." Hiccup said, his voice breaking slightly. "...I need to see that dragon... I need to know how to end this." Hiccup added, new found courage filling him. "For Astrid... and that dragon..." Hiccup added and Toothless trilled in understanding. The pair set out, heading northeast, and it wasn't long for the fog of Helheims gate to come into view. Toothless moved quickly and quietly through large sea stacks, and Hiccup wondered something aloud.

"Only a dragon can find the nest?" He asked, and Toothless nodded. The pair dipped and weaved before flying through a cave and entering a very large hollow magma chamber. There were many dragons all over the place, and soon a flight of more carrying food flew in, and started to drop it down a large hole. The last dragon to fly in was a Gronkle, which deposited a small fish in the hole. Suddenly there was a loud roar, and the other dragons flinched. From the depths of the chamber rose the largest dragon ever seen rose and ate the slow moving Gronkle, and Hiccup gulped. Taking note of the colour, size, and any other characteristics he could make out, Hiccup frowned not having any idea how to kill this creature. The 'Green death' must have smelt Hiccup and Toothless, as it eyed them suspiciously.

"Come on bud, we've got to get out of here." With that Toothless nodded and shot off, before the large dragon tried to catch them in its jaws. The escape was quick and Hiccup and Toothless were soon home, saying goodbye and giving the dragon a quick hug, Hiccup left at a run. Hiccup had no intention of leaving Astrid alone all night, so he snuck into the healers hut. The elderly man had gone to sleep upstairs, and Hiccup took a seat beside Astrid. Hours passed and Hiccup slipped into a worried sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? please let me know and Thanks for reading<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back, and I think I found my mojo... will see... **

**without further delay... Mistakes are mine... Httyd is not  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With a grunt Astrid opened her eyes, to find herself in a soft, and warm bed. The room she was occupying had very little light, and as she shifts in an attempt to get her bearings a groan escapes her. There is a dull throbbing from her left arm, and when she tries to shift her right arm to feel the wound, she finds it trapped. Astrid tires to see what has captured her hand, the steady breathing, and the fact that her hand is slightly damp would suggest something living.<p>

She resisted the urge to pull her hand free until she could see the creature that was using her hand as a pillow. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust, and she bit back a gasp. Hiccups left hand was gently resting on her arm, his right arm dangling uncomfortably, and his face squishing her hand. The moisture must be condensation from his breath... or drool. Astrid is trying to remember what led her to be here, and the fight against the Monstrous Nightmare resurfaces in her mind. She distinctly remembers someone calling Hiccups name, and Astrid held a faint fear that he did something stupid for her.

The young man had taken vigil by her side, and Astrid still couldn't fathom just how lucky she might be. In his valiant effort to stay by her side however, Hiccup failed to bring a blanket, or anything to keep him warm. Astrid couldn't let that be, he came here to stay with her, and she would be damned if he froze to death. Taking a look around revealed nothing in the way of a blanket, and the only ones were on her bed. Gently, she detangled her hand from Hiccups face and arm, before shifting to the opposite side of the bed.

The healers hut, or so she suspected, was not very large. It has two small rooms with a small staircase leading up to the healers living quarters. The room Hiccup and Astrid were in held several large cupboards, with various herbs and poultice strewn about, the large bed, and a few chairs for worried comrades. As she quietly observed the room, Astrid started to flex her injured arm. The wound was sore, but looking at it in the dim light showed it healing well enough, hopefully well enough to move a toothpick. Astrid glanced down, and noted her state of undress, the only thing she wore were her under garments and the wrappings around her chest. She paused for a moment, considering the implication of Hiccup and herself in the same bed before shrugging.

Padding softly over to where Hiccup rested proved slightly more difficult then anticipated, the world seemed to shift in the most peculiar ways, as if she had to much to drink. Shaking it off, she found herself kneeling beside Hiccups sleeping form, and she took a moment to watch him sleep. Astrid is not one to watch someone sleep, there are better things to do, but she cant help but smile at Hiccups fearful look? The way he shakes? The way he asks her not to go? Astrid frowns before listening closely, sure enough Hiccup is mumbling in his sleep. She can't quite make it out, but she can tell Hiccup is reliving the previous day? or days? How long has she been out...

"Astrid... no please don't go, you don't have to fight that dragon... NO!" Hiccup mutters before he snaps up clawing for her hand, searching the bed.

"Shh Hiccup, its okay... I'm right here..." Astrid clenched Hiccups hand as he let out a soft sob.

"Astrid? your awake?..." Hiccup mumbled, blinking to clear his eyes. Astrid brought him closer, kissing him soundly, while wiping away the tear that had formed from his nightmare. "Definitely awake." He said dreamily, before his face twisted into concern. "Astrid! Get back in bed..." he commanded, while standing quickly and forcefully pushing Astrid towards the bed. The young shield maiden yelped as she was lifted off her feet and placed in the bed she had, only moments ago, escaped. "...What were you thinking, its cold out, you haven't had anything to eat..." Hiccup rambled, and would have continued except Astrid placed her hand over his mouth, sending an ineffective death glare his way.

"Hiccup, enough...I'm okay," Astrid said, but she slipped underneath the warm covers to appease the young man. "Now tell me, how long have I been out?" She asked, and Hiccup slumped a little.

"It's Tirsdag, you were only out for a day." Hiccup explained, and Astrid eyed him critically.

"The way you were acting I thought it had been a week..." Astrid teased while Hiccup sighed.

"Ha ha very funny..." he huffed, and Astrid gave him a look of concern.

"Hey its okay, I'm fine." She stated, while placing her hand on his; Hiccups smile could barely be made out in the dark.

"I was just worried..." He claimed before taking his original seat by her side. Astrids thoughts flittered back to the memory of the ring.

"Hiccup, the day of the fight, just before I passed out I heard someone shout your name..." Astrid said quietly. "...in a tone you normally get when you do something crazy..." She finished, and Hiccup sighed.

"I might have... jumped into the kill ring..." Hiccup explained sheepishly. Astrid narrowed her eyes on the young man, giving his hand a light slap. "Ow.. what was that for... you collapsed, and I didn't think...I just jumped... I was worried about you..." Hiccup explained.

"You could have killed yourself, or broke something..." Astrid said. "...But thank you," she added softly, and then shook her head before pulling open her covers and yanking the young man into the bed. There was a yelp, and a soft humph as the pair collided, along with a nervous laugh from Hiccup.

"I should tell you... The healer doesn't know I've been in here the past two nights..." Hiccup explained. "I've been sneaking in after he goes to sleep, I don't know what he will say if he finds me here." he finished, and Astrid shrugs. She places a hand on Hiccups shoulder and pulled him into a comfortable embrace.

"I don't care, who is he going to tell? your dad? my dad?" Astrid mused, and Hiccup laughed softly.

"Right, they would be so upset with us..." Hiccup added and Astrid snickers, then buries her nose in the crook of his neck. The two teens soon slip off into dreamland, safe in each others arms.

Daylight is punctuated by loud shouting, and Hiccups eyes snap open; one of the voices belong to his father. Careful not to wake Astrid, Hiccup sits up and turns to leave. His escape attempt fails as Astrid coils her arms around his chest possessively, and drags him back to bed.

"Don't leave, its cold, and I don't want to get up." she mumbled, either not hearing the nearing shouting match... or not caring. Hiccup can hear the thump of boots nearing the door, and dives back under the covers in an attempt to hide. Astrid misunderstands and giggles, before trailing a hand towards Hiccups groin. The young man yelps and gently slaps the hand away earning him a growl.

"Astrid my dad is..." Hiccup whispers before the door to the hut slams open.

"I told him to stay out, he could be the one slowing down her recovery." The healer shouts, as Hiccup and Astrid timidly peer over the blankets. The silence that follows is eerie, and Hiccup raises his hand and waves to his father. Stoick has a frown on his face but his eyes are twinkling, the mixed signals confuse Hiccup for a moment.

"Well it seems she is recovering just fine." Stoick proclaims happily, and Gunnar pokes his head around the large man and gives a relived wave to his daughter. Astrid smiles at her father and goes to wave back, but the blanket shifts and she quickly hides herself. Naked even partially, in front of Hiccup okay, in front of the healer when necessary, but in front of her father, and soon-to-be father in law?... never (no matter how many times dad might have seen her when she was little)

"Now, you should give her a checkup," Stoick said, while looking at the healer. "Come on Hiccup, give him some room to work, she'll be up in no time" He said, while giving a warm smile to Astrid. Hiccup squeezed Astrids hand softly before slipping out of the bed and following his smiling father. The two Haddocks walk towards the Mead hall, and Stoick sighs before turning to his son.

"I didn't want to yell at you for it until she woke up just in case..." He started and Hiccup flinched, what did he do? "But I want you to promise me, you will never, ever do something like that again." Stoick said in a concerned voice, and Hiccup gave him a puzzled look.

"Dad, I don't know what your talking about..." Hiccup said still confused, and Stoick shifted uncomfortably.

"When you jumped into the ring, the day of the fight... what were you thinking? you could have killed yourself." He huffed, and shook his head. "You could have broke something, you have to think about the repercussions..." Stoick went on, but Hiccup frowned.

"And what if it were mom?" Hiccup asked, and Stoick stopped mid sentence. The chief contemplated the question and nodded slowly.

"Alright, alright, but just be careful, there is a lot more of me to take the fall..." Stoick said while gesturing to all of Hiccup. "...you don't have much that you can afford to lose." He teased, and Hiccup smiled.

"Ah but there is more of you that can break." Hiccup quipped, sticking his tongue out, before laughing softly. The two traveled the remaining distance in a comfortable silence, and soon sat at the head table for breakfast. While Hiccup wasn't all that hungry, he ate what he could, glancing up every time the door opened in hopes to see Astrid walking through. The day progressed painfully slow, but the other teens did their best to provide Hiccup with a distraction. This ranged from: hiking, sparring, Snotlouts chores... and Berks most popular topic, dragon slaying. While not one of Hiccups favorite subjects, it was the perfect time for some theoretical dragon slaying.

"Say there was a dragon... about seven drekars tall, sixteen long, and four wide..." Hiccup rattled off a rough estimate of the dragon, before looking at the other teens. "How would you kill it?" He finished, and Fishlegs whistled.

"I think that would go along the ways of the Night Fury." He stated and the teens all looked at him to elaborate. "Hide and pray it does not find you..." Fishlegs finished with a shrug, while the others nodded.

"What if it was the reason for the war." Hiccup said without thinking, the others all turned to him, confusion in their eyes. "Hypothetically." Hiccup amended. Snotlout scratched his head, Fishlegs shrugged and Tuffnuts face was blank.

"Hypo-what-cally?" He asked, as his sister rolled her eyes.

"Its means what-if ... there isn't really a dragon out there like that." Ruffnut drawled, before looking at Hiccup. "Right?" Hiccup flinched.

"Right, nothing like that at all." He stuttered unconvincingly. Thankfully the group he was with were easily convinced, well all except Fishlegs, but the large boy seemed to let it drop. The five of them had managed to kill the entire morning and made their way to the mead hall for lunch. The head table was mostly empty, and they snagged seats. As they waited Stoick arrived, and took his seat beside Hiccup. The other teens, now in the presences of the chief, grew uncharacteristically quiet. Stoick noticed this too, and smiled lightly.

"Snotlout, how have you been? keeping out of trouble I hope." He asked.

"Of course not Uncle Stoick, what kind of Viking would I be if I didn't look for a good fight." Snotlout smiled, while Ruff and Tuff nodded in agreement. Hiccup and Fishlegs shared a look and shrugged. "And someone's got to keep Usel... I mean Hiccup safe." He added, blanching slightly at his slip up. It was a bad idea to call Hiccup 'Useless' to Stoicks face, even if you were related. Stoick smiled warmly, and worked each teen into the conversation.

Hiccup knew what Stoick was doing, he had seen it before. As chief, it was good to know those that were fighting with you, and for you. He wanted them to feel like they could come to him with anything. In Berks case, they can, Stoick has always been fair and kind to his own. Just don't get on his bad side. Lunch passed with a long conversation about each teens future, and Stoick was impressed with how much thought they had put into their choices. When the five of them made to leave, Stoick asked Hiccup to stay behind for a moment. The other teens waved goodbye, and made for the door while Hiccup sat beside his father.

"Now son, what did you think of that?" Stoick asked, while Hiccup gave him a thoughtful look.

"Snotlout isn't as dumb as he sounds... or looks?" Hiccup said with a slight smile, Stoick laughed lightly and nodded.

"And?" he asked, and Hiccup looked at their receding backs.

"Well Snotlout will do well defending Berk, Fishlegs..." Hiccup paused. "...I think he could do better elsewhere, I'm sure he will do well building ships but he's smart, maybe scribe? he does love his books." Hiccup nodded agreeing with his own assessment, while Stoick remained silent. "I think Ruff should join Tuffnut on the hunts, they do okay on their own but they do so much better together. I don't think Ruff is even interested in marriage... not that she will be given a choice." Hiccup finishes with a frown, and turned to his father. Stoick smiled lightly, and nodded.

"And what about you son?" He asked, and Hiccup shook his head.

"I will be a blacksmith, and inventor..." Hiccup said quickly. "In the past five hours I came up with four new inventions, and determined which will fail and which will succeed." He added, giving his dad a determined glare. Stoick laughed jovially, and shook his head.

"Was just making sure you were okay with it." He said, before waving his son away. Hiccup gave a quick goodbye, before heading to the door. Nearly to the exit, the large doors swung open revealing the blond mop he had been hoping for earlier that day. Astrid scanned the hall for a second before she spotted Hiccup heading towards her.

"Hi... Astrid hello..." Hiccup stuttered, then sighed. "After a little over a week of seeing you every day, one would think I would be over the whole..." He gestured to Astrid then himself. "And manage a normal greeting." He added. Astrid smirked, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I think it's kind of cute," She said nonchalantly. "Now I was told to come eat something." she stated, before dragging Hiccup towards some unoccupied seats. They sat down and as Astrid ordered some food, Hiccup filled Astrid in on the previous days events. Then came the subject of the nest, which drew Astrids full attention.

"You went? what did you find?" She asked, and Hiccup sighed.

"A dragon the size of Berk that kills the lesser dragons if they don't bring enough food." He said deadpanned, before rattling off what he asked the other teens earlier. As expected his slip up earned him a scowl.

"You know Fishlegs might put two and two together and start asking about it..." Astrid grumbled, and Hiccup shrugged. "Well Toothless is telling the truth..." She went on. "...So now how do we kill it?" She asked before digging into her recently arrived food. Hiccup smiled at her appetite and shook his head.

"Not a clue, I was more worried about something else..." He mumbled, and Astrid eyed him for a moment. "...But now that your okay, WE can think up something I'm sure. Though I'm not so sure we can do this without telling dad..." Hiccup finished, and Astrid snorted in her food. She took a large drink of water to clear her throat before returning her attention to Hiccup.

"I thought you called me crazy for saying that?" She accused, and Hiccup flinched a little.

"That was before I saw a dragon the size of a mountain... with teeth as tall as my father." Hiccup said, before glancing around nervously. "I don't mean now, I mean whatever plan we cook up, we should include the village... the catapults maybe?" Hiccup shook his head, before rubbing his neck sheepishly. "It may make all the difference if we're including their support." He finished, and Astrid eyed him for a moment before nodding. The rest of Astrids lunch quickly disappeared, and the pair were off. They found the other teens heckling some of the laborers constructing their new home.

"Why are you guys slowing down construction." Astrid growled, and the three teens responsible jumped, while Fishlegs shifted uneasily.

"Hey babe you..." Snotlout started, but promptly doubled over, Astrids swift kick to the groin the cause. "better..." He wheezed from the ground. Astrid sneered at him as Ruff and Tuff laughed at their downed comrade.

"Don't call me babe." Astrid growled, and Snotlout nodded from his position on the ground. The other teens quickly came over to welcome their friend.

"That was such a cool fight." Tuffnut exclaimed. "for a girl." he added, and Ruffnut elbowed him in the nose.

"Glad your back on your feet..." She said, while lazily batting Tuffnut around. "...Hiccup was boring while you were in bed." Ruff stated before turning and pouncing a stunned Tuffnut.

"I'm glad your felling better." Fishlegs mumbled before turning to watch the siblings fight. The group of teens, now free of training, spent the rest of the day idly chatting and goofing off. As night grew closer the pack broke up and Hiccup and Astrid slipped out into the forest. They chatted happily, and every now and again Astrid would punch Hiccup.

"Stop worrying..." She said, while glaring at him. "...I'm fine, I can handle walking." she finished and Hiccup shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, alright..." He said. "...I'm still worried." he muttered under his breath. They walked into the clearing, and were immediately pounced by an over excited dragon. The cove was filled with giggling and delighted screams as the two teens tried to escaped the dragons affection. Covered in slim and cocooned together under their good friends wing, the duo relaxed.

"So Toothless, Astrid and I are going to come up with a plan to kill that monster." Hiccup said, while trying to look in the general direction of the dragons head. "We have thirty days to ourselves, so we're going to find away." He added and Toothless crooned his agreement, before releasing the teens. The dragon gave one last sniff at the pair before trilling sadly. Hiccup shook his head, and looked over to Astrid who shrugged. Toothless walked over to the water and motioned for them to follow. At the edge he gently splashed at Astrid, but Hiccup stepped in between, earning him a growl from the young woman.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need your protection." She said while jabbing Hiccup in the back. The young man turned and scowled at her.

"It's fall Astrid, you could get a cold..." Hiccup tried to say, but the dragon gave a short bark silencing the pair. With both teens now looking at Toothless, the dragon began to shake.

"Your cold?" Astrid asked, slightly confused. Hiccup was puzzled as well. Toothless shook his head, then tore up some grass and threw it into the air, while again shivering.

"Raining grass is cold?" Hiccup guessed, and the dragon smacked him across the face with his tail. "Ow what was that for..." Hiccup whined, while behind him Astrid snickered. Toothless glared at her before repeating his previous demonstration but this time he blasted the grass mid air creating ash that fell like snow. Astrid cocked her head thoughtfully.

"Snow is cold?" She said, felling kind of dumb for stating the obvious, and was still confused but Toothless nodded adamantly. The dragon then proceeded to 'Fly' away, and Hiccup got the picture.

"You have to find somewhere to stay for the winter?" He said before frowning. Toothless nodded again before crooning sadly, and Astrid sniffled. The cove fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Astrid cleared her throat.

"But your coming back right?" she asked, trying to be nonchalant, but the crack in her voice foiled it all. Toothless nodded and poked his snout to her chest while crooning. Astrid immediately latched on giving the mighty dragon a bear hug. Hiccup put his hand on Toothless flank and gently rubbed Astrids back at the same time. For the second time that day Astrid shook her head, and latched onto Hiccup bringing the three together. The trio stood there for a few minutes before Toothless crooned and pulled back. With a gentle lick each, Toothless turned and rocketed off, angling south. The two teens watched their friend fade into the darkness, sobs escaping them every now and again. It was Hiccup who broke the silence, gently wrapping an arm around Astrids shoulder and leading her out of the cove.

"He'll be back, and when he is, we'll have a plan together, and maybe the village will be behind us." He said, and Astrid nodded while trying to clear away her tears. The trip to the village was a somber affair but when Hiccup tried to take the right fork which would lead to Astrids home, the young women resisted. Astrid sent him a gentle glare, before pushing him towards the left fork and up towards Hiccups house.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." She whispered softly, and Hiccup didn't question her. The pair slipped upstairs unnoticed and sleep soon fell on them.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make Hiccup worry to much... Tirsdag is just Tuseday... fight was on sunday she missed monday... Drekar is the larger Viking longships... about 70ft... (my guess is off but still it would be a big dragon) And yeah I had to send Toothless away... He will be back... please let me know what you think, and Thanks for reading.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Not that anyone pointed this out but but yes Hiccup and Astrid are a little to frisky... for the viking era at least, but to me their stuck in a contract, their getting married no if ends or but, unless Hiccup dies in the next three days... and I don't intend to kill him. SO I'm going to let them have their fun... oh and no they didn't 'sleep' together in the last chapter, they just slept in the same bed...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup slowly wakes, the pitter patter of rain could be heard from his window. Looking down he finds himself trapped in Astrids embrace, and he takes the moment to look at the wound. It was nearly healed, and her skin has regained its normal colour. Sighing softly, he squirms slightly trying to become more comfortable. Astrid shifts, and gives Hiccup a bleary stare.<p>

"What's with the fidgeting?" She mumbles before resting her head on his chest. Hiccup holds still, and soon he can hear a gentle snoring from the young woman. Sleep was not meant to be however, and a few minutes later there is a shout from downstairs.

"Hiccup, Astrid, Time to get up," Stoick shouts, and immediately Astrid is up reaching for the nearest weapon. Finding nothing she takes a moment to look around, and realized she was not home. Hiccup, who is silently snickering from his spot on the bed, points to a pile of clothes and Astrid takes a moment before she recognized them as hers. She can feel his eyes on her while she takes her time dressing, and when she motions for him to dress as well he nods. The crafty young man takes the blanket with him, before snatching up his clothes and dressing from the bed, much to Astrids disappointment. Soon the pair are heading down stairs where Stoick is waiting with an overly large seal skin coat.

"The guests should be arriving today, and Gunnar would have my head if I didn't make you eat." He said, while looking at Astrid. The two teens gave him an interested look.

"Guests?" Hiccup stuttered, and Stoick smiled.

"Yes, guests, your grandmother has been a busy one, though she could only reach the two tribes that were in range." Stoick stated thoughtfully, and Hiccup grinned.

"So that means the Meatheads and Bog-burglars?" Astrid asked and Stoick nodded.

"Aye, your marrying the chiefs son, always good to have another chief present to make it official like." He explained, and Hiccup started to bounce up and down like a toddler.

"SO does that mean... you know... their kids?" Hiccup said excitedly and Stoick laughed.

"Calm down son, yes their kids will be here too." Stoick stated with an exasperated sigh.

"Even Cami... I mean you did banish her after that underwear..." Hiccup was saying, but Stoick frantically waved his hands to silence him. Astrid smirked and looks from Hiccup to Stoick.

"Underwear?" She asked and Hiccup turned to her.

"Right, well when I was eleven, Camacazi and I thought it would be funny to swipe the chiefs underwear." HIccup started retelling the story, while Stoick hid his face in his hands. "The three tribes were meeting for a yearly party so we had to swipe Big-boobied Bertha, Mogadog the meathead, and Stoicks under garments," Hiccup explained, only stuttering once on Berthas name. "Getting all the unused underwear was easy, but getting the stuff they were wearing was really tricky..." He finished, a goofy grin on his face. Stoick was beet red and glaring at his son, while Astrid was fighting back the giggles.

"How did you manage to get their underwear off of them, while they were wearing them?" She asked, and Hiccup shook his head.

"If I told you I'm pretty sure Dad will kill me." He said while eyeing Stoick. Astrid took a look at Stoick and could no longer hold it. The Haddock household was filled with her laughter, which turned out be quite infectious. Hiccup went from guarded giggles to hysteria and slowly Stoick joined in. Not so much in the memory of the prank, but seeing his son happy, and something about the pair rolling on the floor caused him to join in. The fun ended for Hiccup when he... hiccupped, causing Astrid and Stoick to double over laughing. The young man stood there glaring at the two for a minute.

"Its not *hic* Funny!" He groaned, and Stoick regained some composure.

"Right, lets go to the mead hall, I'll even hold you upside down so you can get a drink." He teased before clamping the two teens together and draping the coat around them. "Sorry only have one of these, and I didn't feel like finding Hiccups today." He said while heading towards the door. "I'm sure you two don't mind." He added before wrenching the door open. With some slight giggling brought about by the occasional hiccup; the trio were off. The trip to the mead hall was short and miserable. Not because of the company, but walking through a fall shower is never pleasant. As the trio enter the hall they find it mostly deserted, except for Hiedrun and Gobber who are sitting at the head table.

"Your up early *hic* Gobber." Hiccup stated, and Gobber stifled a laugh, covering it with a yawn.

"Aye well I have a lot of orders and no apprentice." He grumbled and Hiccup gave him a confused look.

"But you told *hic* me to stay away..." Hiccup commented still confused. Gobber looked quickly at Hiedrun and then Stoick, and they both shrugged.

"Thats right, now stay away and get those hiccups taken care of... Hiccup." Gobber chuckled, and Hiccup frowned. The young man yelped as his father grabbed him by the ankles and flipped him upside down "See now if I didn't just scare them out of you, this will." Stoick said, while handing his son a mug of water. With some difficulty, Hiccup managed to drink the water, and when righted let out a large belch.

"Excuse me, dad don't do that... hey my hiccups are gone." he blurted, sending his father a smile. Stoick nodded before motioning for them to take their seats. Breakfast was spent reminiscing over some of Hiccup, Thuggery and Camicazi more infamous pranks, or at least the ones Hiccup could remember. Bits and pieces were filled in from Stoick, Gobber, and Hiedrun, and breakfast became a rather entertaining affair. Norjd came along just after breakfast was finished and was happy to report that work would continue on the house as everything was nearly complete. Stoick took this as great news, and called for Spitlout. Stoicks brother in law, and second in command, happily agreed to fill in for Stoick for the day and Hiccup and Astrid gave him a questioning look. "

We have a house to furnish." Hiedrun explained, while eyeing her son. "And as it will be done today, we can furnish it tomorrow, and it will be ready for you two on Freya's day." She added, while smiling at Stoick, who nodded and returned the smile.

"I thought it be nice to head to the carpenters and pick out the items you would like, then to the seamstress for some rugs." Stoick said thoughtfully. "Consider it my wedding present." He added, and Hiccup and Astrid smiled.

The small group waved goodbye to a grumpy looking Gobber as he headed for the forge and they to the carpenters. Hiccup and Astrid spent the next three hours looking at various styles of cupboards and counters, and by the end of it were fairly bored. The two chose the most practical items with the exception of the bed, and Stoick and Hiedrun smiled at the young couple.

"See that's the viking way, no silly thrills, or aesthetics, just plain, simple, and functional." Stoick stated, while proudly sending Hiccup to the floor. Hiedrun eyed her son and grandson before shaking her head.

"At least the bed will be comfy... I wonder why that is." She teased, while Hiccup and Astrid blushed. The two teens became very interested in a new style of flooring and went to investigate while the adults laughed them away. When lunch rolled around the skies had cleared and the four headed towards the mead hall. They sat and ate lunch and Stoick made it a point to invite Hiccups friends to the table. When lunch was finished and the last adolescent boy belched his approval, the village bell rang three times signaling incoming ships. Stoick stood up and motioned for Hiccup and Astrid to follow him, and the trio, trailed by most of the village, made their way to the docks. When they arrived the first ship had just made it to port, and after a short discussion, it was determined as a trading ship.

"I may or may not have called in all my favors with my merchant friends." Hiedrun said quietly to Hiccup who gave her a disbelieving stare.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, genuine gratitude in his voice.

"Because I'm not going to be around forever, and I have two grandson, one good one, the other..." She turned and eyed Snotlout.

"...Hes a good boy... just not very bright." she chuckled. "If he's lucky he'll find someone, but you." She eyed Hiccup with an approving smile. "You found someone great, and you finally smarted up." she teased, and all eyes were back on the docks. The second ship arrived and off jumped a large woman, aptly named.

"Big-Boobied Bertha." Stoick shouted warmly.

"Stoick the Vast, oh Hear His Name and Tremble Ugh Ugh." Bertha called out, a smile playing on her lips, walking up she embraces Stoick.

"Welcome to Berk," Stoick smiled, while Bertha pulled back.

"Where is the little scamp and his soon to be?" She asked, and Stoick turned to Hiccup and Astrid, motioning for them to move closer. The two teens comply, Astrid is slightly apprehensive of the large woman, but Hiccup tugs her along.

"Wow, Hiccup you have grown..." Bertha cocks her head to the side. "...Sorta." she teased, pulling the yelping young man into a hug. Bertha eyes Astrid for a moment, then smiles.

"And I take it you must be Astrid?" Betha asked, and Astrid nods. "Hofferson right? good people, you'll take good care of Hiccup right." She inquires, and Astrid gives her a defiant glare.

"Of course I will." Astrid states, and Bertha smiles.

"Good, I don't want Cami calling a blood feud on you..." She said cheerfully. As if on cue, A blond mop bowls into Hiccups midriff. Immediately Astrid is charging the pile of teenagers, but a reassuring hand holds her back. Stoick gives her a small nod and looks back the pile.

"Hiccup, your not dead." Camicazi, the heir of the Bog-burglars stated happily. The young woman stood 5' tall, in a crimson tunic, white leggings, and simple skirt. Hiccup laughed sheepishly, giving her a warm smile.

"Did you really think anything could kill all..." Hiccup gestures to himself. "This?" Astrid nearly growls, no one gets to be on top of Hiccup, except her of course... and no one gets to joke with him. Wait is she really getting this jealous over a reunion between two friends? Astrid shakes her head and wanders over the pair. Cami noticed her, and stands up before offering a hand to Hiccup. The two girls then eye each other up, and both nod approvingly.

"So you must be Astrid?" Cami asked, Astrid nods and looks at Hiccup with a smile.

"And your Camicazi?" Astrid inquired, and Cami nods. "It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Astrid adds, a smile gracing her face. Cami returns it and looks over to Hiccup.

"Have you been smearing my good name?" she asked and Hiccup immediately flinches. The young man looks from Astrid and Cami and gulps.

"Of course... not why would you think that." He said while sending a pleading look to Astrid, who smirks.

"Underwear." Astrid sang, and immediately Cami rounded on Hiccup. The young heiress winds up, but finds herself unable to follow through. Looking back she finds Astrid is glaring at her, her hand wrapped around Cami's wrist.

"Nobody gets to hit Hiccup, except me." She growls, and Cami narrows her eyes at her. The tense stand off lasts a few minutes, until Cami shakes Astrids hand off her and nods.

"He picked good, keep him safe," she states, before walking over to her mother. Hiccup smiles at Astrid, and they rejoin the group who are still waiting for the Meatheads to arrive. When Thuggery, and his father Mogadon finally arrive, Stoick declares a feast in their honor. The village goes into overdrive preparing for the pleasantries, with the added food provided by Heidruns merchant friend, winter isn't looking so dire even with two large feast underway.

While waiting for the feast to be ready, The teens all made their way to the kill ring, along with the two visiting heirs. Nothing in the way of sparring was done, though Snolout was able be beat Thuggery in an arm wrestle. Most of the time was spent swapping stories, the most interesting normally coming from Camicazi. In an all female society of pirates, interesting tales are a dime a dozen. Eventually, the teens dispersed, returning home to prepare for the feast. Hiccup, Thuggery, and Camicazi all made their way to Hiccups home, as guest of the chief it was where they would stay, despite the cramped conditions.

When Hiccup made it into his room, he found two added beds, and two small baskets crammed into any available space. Behind him Hiccup could hear the other two ascend, so he made his way to his cupboard and started pulling out something more regal. A simple black tunic was thrown on, and as he was putting his other tunic away he noticed the morning after gift. Lifting it up he smiled, tracing a single finger over the runes. A shadow shifts and Hiccup yelps as Cami, stands behind him in nothing but her undergarments.

"What you got there Hiccup?" She asked nonchalantly, while eyeing the package. Hiccup looks the other way, and shakes his head.

"It's Astrids morning after gift." He explained, and shifted uncomfortably. "And could you put some clothes on." He stuttered, while Cami giggles.

"Aw is Hiccup afraid to see a naked girl." She teased, and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, its not proper to see..." He gestured vaguely at Cami. "...people who aren't your wife nude." He states and Thuggery gasped.

"Wait you've seen Astrid naked?" He asked, and Cami, and despite her near nude statues, Hiccup glare at Thuggery.

"Hard to have sex with your clothes on." Cami states, and behind her, Hiccup sputters.

"And.. who said we had sex." He stuttered, while Cami eyed him.

"Cause you knew what you shouldn't be looking at," she stated, while groping herself in the indicated areas, causing Hiccup to turn away while blushing. Behind him he heard a crash and bang, and then Thuggery groaning.

"Ow sorry look don't touch." Thug said before chuckling. "Who would have thought it, Hiccup having sex before he was married" Hiccup glared in his direction and was glad to see Cami with some clothes on.

"Yeah I kinda thought I would be his first." She said off handily, causing both teens to stare at her. The young heiress glared at Thuggery before smiling at Hiccup. "What? you're kinda cute, a total clutz, and it took you this long to figure out your not cut out for the dragon killing business." She summarized and Hiccup frowned. "Oh cheer up, that Astrids a looker, if I had a night with her I'd be happy..." Cami made a lewd gesture, but Hiccup was eyeing the hatch to his room, before he gulped and Cami looked at him confused. "...She's behind me isn't she?" Cami asked turning to see Astrid. She was wearing a midnight blue tunic, with white leggings and a embroidered leather skirt. "How much of that did you hear?" Cami inquired calmly. Astrid narrowed her eyes at the heiress.

"Right around part where you were sexing up my future husband, and then myself..." Astrid growled, and Thuggery perked up.

"That would be hot...Ow." He grumbled as Astrid kicked his shin. Thuggery tired of the abuse fled downstairs, and shortly after Stoick called for them to hurry up. Camicazi shrugged, before looking back at Hiccup.

"You know, Thugs right, if you two..." she looked back to Astrid, and gives her a coy wink. "...ever want to roll around, just let me know." She proposed before slipping by Astrid. Hiccup and Astrid were left in the room, and Astrid was giving the young man a death glare.

"Don't even think it..." she said, and Hiccup yelped.

"I wasn't..." He assured, and Astrid gave him a thoughtful look.

"Though she is right." She said, and Hiccup blushed. Astrid shook her head and motioned for Hiccup to join her. The three chiefs, their heirs, and Astrid made their way towards the mead hall.

The party that lasted well into the night was one that Hiccup would never forget. Like all parties it started out with the food, a eight coarse affair with meat, meat, and more meat, oh wait there was fish too. Followed by a lot of drunken dancing, and drinking games. While they were allowed mead, Hiccup wasn't really a fan. He always found it more fun to watch what others did while they were drunk, so never bothered with it himself. So as the night progressed, Hiccup was privy to, dragon facts via a drunken Fishlegs, That Tuffnut was the worlds deadliest weapon that could melt glaciers. Snotlouts eighth attempt to hit on Cami, which ended in a very uncomfortable looking head lock, and Ruffnut making out with Thuggery. Astrid? she was right beside him the entire time, and declined any offer for him to get her a drink. The young man feared she would grow bored, so he swallowed his apprehension.

"So would you like to do something?" Hiccup asked, while Astrid was eyeing the other dancing teens. Astrid glanced at Hiccup, then back at the floor. Hiccup didn't groan, instead he smiled and stood up while taking Astrid hand.

"I will warn you right now, I'm a terrible dancer." He warned, and Astrid smirked.

"So am I, but it looks like a lot of fun." She admitted and Hiccup snickered.

"Well then, we can look awkward together." He said while leading her to the dance floor. They were both right, they were horrible dancers, but they didn't seem to care and neither did the other drunken vikings that would shout out dancing advice. They dance through some fast paced, up beat songs, and muddled through the more slow and romantic songs.

At one point Cami cut in whisking a giggling Astrid away, while Ruffnut slipped in and started to dance with Hiccup. Ruffnut was able to give Hiccup the basics despite being slightly to drunk, and it was flattering when she tried to kiss him, but she protested and Cami came in swapping Astrid for Ruff. The mini lessons they received from their drunken partners paid off and the two dance slightly more competently, even though the party was dwindling down.

With most of the tribe down for the count, Astrid pulled Hiccup outside and started to push him towards home, Hiccup giving her confused looks every now and again. The lewd look in Astrids eye, and the repeated goosings, clue the young man and they hurry along home, to enjoy a night all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Buhahahaha what did you think... I think my head is stuck in the gutter... oh well never got all that dirty, I may end up posting another story later but its now 518 and I should sleep... let me know what you think :D or not... only you have the power to review... see I'm a little loopy when sleepy :D<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay my mind was still in the gutter, hopefully it doesn't go too far and it doesn't go too far enough... Also Cami apparently has freakishly long legs, and Venus trap reflexes :D and thank you for the reviews... they made laugh and gave me an inkling for some of the chapter...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The early morning after a good party always has that calm quiet feel, and Viking parties are no exception. Astrid shifts to find Hiccup resting on her chest, and the young man fidgets, burying his head closer to her chin with a content sigh. At some point in the night Cami, and Thuggery had made their way into Hiccups room. Thugger curled up on a sliver of the smallest bed, and Cami resting with her back to the young couple. Astrid could make out various articles of clothing strewn about, and it took her only a moment to realize those were not hers, or Hiccups. Cami, in some drunken fit, had removed all her clothing, tossing it wherever.<p>

Hiccup glanced around to get his bearings noting Camicazi's state, and immediately locked eyes with Astrid, a knowing look crossing his features. Astrid smirked and found the nearest blanket, before moving over to the nude teen. Tucking Cami in, however turned out to be a trap, for as soon as Astrid placed the blanket around her shoulders, Cami, out of some strange reflex latched on and twisted. Astrid was pulled to the same side as Cami, who wrapped her legs around Astrids waist, before murmuring happily and returning to sleep. Astrid looked from the sleeping teen to Hiccup with a pleading look, before it turned into a glare. While Hiccup wasn't trying to look, the sight of Astrid being captured by a sleeping Cami had him in a fit of giggles. When the young man finally got his laughter under control, he crept over to his fiancé and best friend's forms. Trying to keep his eyes off Cami, because Astrid would kill him if he stared to long, Hiccup tried to figure out how to get Astrid out of Cami's embrace.

He cocked his head to the left, and shrugged. Astrid huffed, and stared pointedly at him, trying to get him to hurry up, so Hiccup gingerly lifted Cami's arm, gently trying to shift her away from Astrid. The plan was working, until Cami rolled slightly, causing Hiccup to lose balance and place a hand on her chest. Immediately, Hiccup yelped, and made to pull the offending appendage back, but Cami's strange reflex kicked in. For a fleeting moment Astrid was free, until with a soft humph, Hiccup landed beside her, before Cami wrapped her legs around both of them just below Astrids rear. Astrid blinked owlishly, how long were Cami's legs? Hiccup gave a soft yelp, and nervously chuckles.

"See Astrid, my hands aren't touching anything." Hiccup said, holding his hands away from the teen in front of him. The young heiress still seemed oblivious to the entire affair, and began pawing around in search of a blanket. The search was futile, as the rapid shifting had tossed the blanket behind Cami, However her hands found warmth and she pulled it closer with a content purr. Astrid let out a slight yelp as Cami kneaded her rear.

"Hiccup, we need to get out of here, she'll probably rape us in her sleep." Astrid hissed, and Hiccup let out a dreamy yelp.

"Huh... right." Hiccup started to fidget in an attempt to escape but immediately stopped.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Astrid asked while trying to squirm out of Cami's legs.

"Um, well..." Hiccup stuttered, while Astrid huffed impatiently.

"Well, what? I want to escape this strange trap soon, I don't like having my butt pawed at," Astrid unintentionally moaned. "well, not after one day of knowing her." She mumbled. Hiccup was having a worse time, and Astrids squirming was not helping his emerging problem.

"Stop... just stop moving your making it worse." Hiccup hissed, trying to breath evenly.

"How am I making it worse?" Astrid grumbled, and Hiccup groaned.

"Cause IT's up and I rather not put it somewhere you don't want me to..." Hiccup growled, and the girl in front of him shifted. Cami blinked for a few seconds and took in her surroundings.

"Hmm now this is the way to wake up." She said enthusiastically, pulling the two stunned teens closer. "When I said a roll anytime, I didn't think I'd get my chance this soon." She added, and started to nip at Hiccups collar bone.

"No...no, we got trapped..." Astrid started, but was cut short by a guttural moan escaping her throat, Cami's hands working quickly to silence her.

"Don't worry, it will be fun..." Cami said provocatively, and further protests were reduced to whimpers, and enthusiastic moans.

Sometime later, the two teens fell back panting, while Cami stretched out, enjoying her afterglow. She gave a look over to Hiccup, who quickly nodded off, and snickered, before turning over to study Astrid in the early morning light. Astrid sensing her gaze returned it, and the two smiled warmly at each other.

"What's with the trapping thing?" Astrid asked, and Cami giggled.

"I wouldn't want an early morning quickie to escape, now would I?" She stated, and smirked as Astrid blushed.

"How can you just sleep around? isn't it frowned on?" Astrid inquired, and shifted closer to Cami.

"I'm a Bog-burglar, an all female tribe, were encouraged to sleep around, otherwise we would die out. Also I only have one life, I'm going to enjoy it, but in this case though..." She trailed off and looked over to Hiccup.

"A wedding gift?" Astrid said, giving the heiress an incredulous look. Cami turned to face Astrid again, a smirk playing on her lips.

"We've been friends forever, I wanted to give him something to remember me by..." She said softly. "Hopefully, it will be that one morning he spent with me, and his soon to be... It will be hard to top that." She said, with a lecherous grin. Cami eyed Hiccups sleeping form and then looked back to Astrid who was now pressed against her side.

"You know... Hiccup might be down for the count," She paused for a moment, counting on her fingers. "Four times is pretty impressive..." She added before Astrid cut her off.

"Six..." Astrid giggled, and Cami smirked.

"But me and you..." Cami murmured a hand ghosting along Astrids stomach, while Astrid scooted even closer to the young heiress.

A Viking party never really ends, and in the mead hall, Stoick, Bertha, and Mogadon were still at it. Every time these three were at a party, there was a mandatory drinking contest. This time was no different, and the three happily matched tankard for tankard, until the equally mandatory draw point; noon of the next day. So when the three finally stumbled out of the mead hall, the sun was at its highest point. Years of said drinking contest however left them fit and able to continue with their duties, in this case the furnishing of the soon to be weds home. The trio made their way to the carpenters, and met with the bleary eyed patron, who happily informed them despite the horrid hang over, all was complete. Several villagers as well as the three chieftains began carting the items to the new home quickly and quietly.

At this time, in Stoicks home Hiccups eyes fluttered open, and he finds Astrid nestled under his left arm, and Cami under his right. For a moment, Hiccups heart races, if Astrid wakes up and sees... wait... Hiccup has to think for a moment, and the sudden realization of what the trio had done earlier overloads his brain, forcing him to sit there and blink owlishly. Astrid shifts, casting her glance over to Cami, before looking up at Hiccup. She stifles a giggle, and smiles at him warmly. Hiccup returns the smile, and glances to the two women.

"OH come on that's just not fair..." Thuggery grumbles. "First you got Astrid... now Cami?" He asked, while the two women hurriedly cover up. "There is no justice." He finishes melodramatically before cracking a smile, and begins dressing.

"Time to get up I think," Astrid mumbled, and motions for Thuggery to leave. After a few moments, both Cami and Astrid begin to dress, while Hiccup is rummaging through his cupboard looking for something clean to wear.

"You two should spend the rest of the day together, my mom said at six they separate the two of you," Cami explained, while she and Astrid were ogling Hiccups rear. "Some... kind of ceremonial seclusion or something." Cami finished, and the two girls giggled as Hiccup inspected a tunic. The two teens have a quiet conversations about the physical attractiveness of their current subject, and both agree that sometimes a mountain of muscle isn't the best. With a disappointed sigh, that Hiccup misses, the three clothed teens make their way downstairs to find the rest of the teens had invaded Hiccups home.

"Come on guys, Stoick sent us to find you..." Tuffnut said, before an elbow to the gut cut him off.

"...Yeah, they just finished furnishing the house, and they want you to go see." Ruffnut interrupted, before she returned to her conversation with Thuggery.

"You didn't have to interrupt me...witch..." Tuff grumbled, and Ruffnut socked him in the nose.

"No, but I wanted to... butt elf" She replied, while the rest of the group sighed.

"Well if my dad is waiting for us then..." Hiccup cut off any further insults, while gesturing towards the door. The group wander towards the small home, and step inside. The home itself was simple, one story, with two rooms divided at the back. The front of the house had a simple area set up for food preparation on the right, and a very comfortable looking bench situated beside a fair sized hearth on the left. When they entered, Stoick waved Hiccup and Astrid into the smaller of the two rooms at the back, while the other teens simply chatted at the door.

"I thought that, since Hiccup will be home more often, I would make this into a room for him to work in." Stoick explained while gesturing to a drafting desk, a peg board, and some various blacksmiths tools. "Gobber said these were getting old, and you could have them." Stoick explained, and Hiccup smiled.

"That's really cool dad, and when we have a child, I could turn this into their room." Hiccup concluded, and Stoick gave him a proud smile, while Astrid glared at him.

"You get one, and that's only cause I have too." She grumbled, and Stoick chuckled.

"The sooner the better, and preferably male..." He put in. "After that I'm sure Bertha can fix you with a good contraceptive." He added, before chuckling at the two teens discomfort. "Now you two run along, at Dinner you are to be home Hiccup, and Astrid you need to go to your house tonight, its part of the ceremony." Stoick finished with a friendly shooing gesture. The two teens take a quick look at the other room, they both giggle when they see their bed and share an excited look, before rejoining their friends, and the group fail at finding anything interesting to do.

While Hiccup and Astrid were a little anxious about the wedding the next day, worrying about it wasn't going make it come any faster. The group however had very few options; Berk in the fall, like most seasons, was boring. The water was too cold to swim in, and there was no snow for any snowball fights. Eventually they ended up wandering around the village square visiting various shops to kill time, and before long they found themselves at the docks chatting with the visiting tribes and swapping stories.

There was one tale of note for Hiccup and Astrid, it was about a strange ebony dragon that rescued one of the Bog Burglars.

"It was the oddest thing too, the beast was heading south, as if it came from Berk..." The Bog-burglar known as Hag explained. "... and all of the sudden, poor little Frog yelped and tripped overboard, claims she saw an adder..." Hag made the appropriate hissing noises, while grinning. "The beast heard it, and before we could even shout woman overboard, and turn the ship, Frog was back on deck soaked and shivering, and the a black blur was heading south again as if nothing happened..." She paused for dramatic effect. "Strangest thing though, Frog claims she saw leather, that one of the fins was replaced by something man made, though she didn't get that good of a look." She finished her tale with a shrug, while the other teens eyed her incredulously. Astrid and Hiccup shared a look and smile, they didn't notice Fishlegs watching them.

Having killed most of the day, and with the sundial reading quarter to six the teens part leaving Astrid and Hiccup at the docks.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow..." Hiccup stutters, while Astrid smirks.

"Yeah, and after that every morning..." She blushes before pulling him into a warm embrace. "Try to get some sleep, you go grave robbing bright and early tomorrow..." She adds, and Hiccup blanches.

"I go what now?" He yelps, and Astrid laughs softly.

"Yeah, you have to get your ancestors sword... I think its your grand dad..." She snorts. "Old Wrinkly." Astrid finished with a giggle. Hiccup eyed her as if she had grown a third head, and whimpers.

"That's just so not right..." He mutters, and Astrid shakes her head.

"Well after the sword, there's a bath, then the wedding... and then your all mine..." She pauses thoughtfully. "...I really like the sound of that... you'll be all mine." She whispered softly, while pulling him close and kissing him soundly. Without another word she turns and quickly made her way home, leaving a dreamy eyed Hiccup.

"How can she still do that..." He mused, before turning and heading home to what would probably be a sleepless night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up the wedding, and that was pretty much it for a menage trois for Hiccup and Astrid :D let me know if you thought it was too much, though it will be the last time... soon I get into the Dragon problem...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm not dead, but my brain was not cooperating. In fact I was on vacation, visiting my dad, then my brain got a little preoccupied with what I'm going to do with my life(I think its decided on a Bachelors in English, and yes if there is any errors I'm still working on that) , and now its really hot so I am having a little bit of trouble focusing my imagination... but a much needed kick in the pants got me moving thank you Comet Jim... And a just realized that when my brain works again and I do the other two chapters for the other stories... well there both weddings... of sorts :D **

* * *

><p>The big day dawned, and Hiccup hardly felt ready. As expected he only managed a few hours sleep, before heavy foot steps on the stairs announced the arrival of his father.<p>

"Son, it's time to go..." Stoick said, his tone somber. Hiccup eyed him worriedly, but stood and followed his dad. When they reached the main floor Stoick turned and eyed his son proudly.

"Today, your getting married..." He noted. "...To a wonderful woman, you displayed your best interests for the village..." Stoick stifled a sniffle. "...I'm proud of you son, and I know Val would be too." The large man pulled Hiccup into a hug, while the young man's eyes darted around. Hiccup was still unused to so much emotion coming out of his father and timidly patted him on the back.

"Thanks, dad." He managed to mumble before his dad released him. With a smile, Stoick turned and exited the longhouse, and Hiccup, dragging his feet, followed. The prospects of grave robbing from his grandfather were rather unappealing, he always liked Old Wrinkly. The old man could make some of the best sugar cakes, and knew what to say right when you needed it. Its funny to think that Vals love of cooking came from Stoicks father, but when your old and bored you have to do something. As the pair trudged down the hill a groan escaped Hiccup, Spitlout and Snotlout were waiting at the base of the hill, with an all to excited look on their faces.

"I bet he screams..." Snotlout mutters to his father, who turns to give a disapproving look at his son.

"He's family you should be supportive on this day, he's about to be tied down to a woman." Spitlout chided with a slight grin. When Hiccup and Stoick reached the pair, they congratulated Hiccup before the group set off for the barrows. In typical Viking fashion there were few barrows on the island, most were buried at sea, however some great Vikings were given the honor, or curse, of a barrow. Old Wrinkly was one such Viking, and the group trudged to the secluded area of the village, just past the Kill Ring. Coming to the barrow, the two adults, marginally assisted by the two young Vikings, pried the door off.

"Alright son, My dad was buried with his prized sword Freya..." Stoick stopped as the three eyed him incredulously.

"Why would he name his sword that?" Snotlout wondered aloud.

"Well when he was wandering he liked to..." Stoick paused, as Spitlout and himself turned beet red. "...You know what never mind," Stoick waved away any further questions and turned back to his spooked son. "Now son, enter the Barrow and retrieve the sword." Stoick added, and Hiccup looked from the barrow to Stoick before sighing.

With a gulp Hiccup charged into the barrow, and immediately stopped. The corpse didn't look all that bad, because their was nothing left except bones and the faint smell of death. Clutched in its hands was a ancient looking sword, Nordic runes spotted with rust read 'Freya..." and something obscene which made Hiccup grimace. Prying the sword out of the hands took a moment, and Hiccup respectfully bowed his head and thanked his Grandfather. He slowly turned and calmly walked out of the barrow, much to Snotlout's disappointment. With a chorus of cheers, and a quick stop off at Gobbers to clean the sword they made their way to the male bath houses.

Astrid stretched awake sometime after dawn, and while she would normally be disappointed in herself, today was special. Her wedding day, something she thought would never happen, either due to un want or the lack of fit suitors. Today she would be marring a fishbone, one that had shown more courage then most her age. The prospects excited her, and terrified her at the same time, however the fact that, in all sense of the word, Hiccup would be the wife made things slightly more bearable. A giggle escaped her lips as she imagined Hiccup in a dress, with his hair done up in the traditional style of a married woman. She was pulled from her giggles when the bed behind her yawned, and Astrid yelped and rolled to her axe, before turning to hack up whoever invaded her bed. When Cami's blond mop appeared, a small confused grin spread across her face.

"Morning Astrid..." she said cheerfully while searching for her clothing.

"Cami?" Astrid asked, slightly confused. "When...how? What are you doing in my room?" She asked, and Cami snickered.

"Your cute when your confused." Cami stated, then raised her hands defensively when Astrid growled at her. "Easy... I got kicked out of Stoicks house, he said something with no women allowed... but he let Thuggery in so I think he hasn't forgiven me." She explained holding up her undergarments while grinning. Astrid let out a sigh and started to dress, while Cami chatted about random pranks she pulled during the night.

"Cami... your not going to pull any pranks during the wedding right?" Astrid asked, while giving the young heiress a pleading look.

"Ow... not on Hiccups wedding, never." Cami stated, she looked wounded at the thought of it.

"Thanks..." Astrid trailed off and headed for the door.

"But I make no promises about the feast..." Cami shouted as Astrid reached the bottom step. Astrid sighed before taking a seat at the table, and shortly after the door burst open as Embla entered followed by several of her friends and Ruffnut.

"Okay dear, I need your maiden band." Embla gently took the band off of Astrids head and placed in a box. "That will be for your daughter someday." she added before smiling. "Come on, its time for your bath." she finished, in a tone that was a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"Wait for me," Cami called from Astrid's room before she barreled downstairs in a huff. Embla blinked owlishly then shrugged it off, and with a gesture the group headed for the baths.

The whole experience was... weird. When you were a little kid, sure you bathed with others, or your mom helped clean you... But at the age of sixteen bathing was a one person job, and not a spectacle. What made it worse was the advice she was receiving on love making, not to say she was an expert, but what they were talking about sounded bizarre and painful. Like their sex wasn't fun, and they wanted it over with as fast possible. Even worse she had to play the doe eyed idiot cause the other women had no idea what Hiccup and herself had done. The only saving graces came from Cami, who was an expert, and Embla, who knew what the pair had done and kept quiet, often shaking her head when something really stupid was mentioned. The experience, the herbs to make her... horney, the bad advice, and the constant scrubbing was something she will never forget... and never subject her children to. After the bout of torture, they dressed her in a midnight blue tunic made of the softest wool, before placing her wedding crown on her head.

"Well Astrid..." Embla said tearfully.

"Mom, I'm still going to be here, everything will be fine." Astird tried to calm her mother. Embla smiled, and nodded before motioning for the group to cluster around Astrid. With one last nod, Embla began the procession. Astrid snickered at the thought of Hiccups own bath, and the torture he must have endured.

Earlier in the men's bathing chamber four teens screamed in disgust, while five adults and Hiccup glared at them.

"Guys when they said I had to take a ceremonial bath did you really think I would do it in my clothes?" Hiccup grumbled, as he slipped into the large bath. Tuffnut made some kind of sobbing noise and mumbled something about not as big, Fishlegs turned beet red and apologized, Thuggery shrugged and muttered something about peer pressure, and Snotlout looked mortified.

"Yeah that doesn't mean we had to see..." Snotlout gestured to all of Hiccup, then towards his clothes. "...You could have at least given us warning before taking your clothes off." He sputtered, and Hiccup glared at him.

"Hey guys I'm taking my clothes off." Hiccup stated dryly, with a slight smile as the four glare back at him. Gobber simply chuckles and dumps another bucket of hot water over Hiccups head. Stoick, Spitlout, and Magadon are at the corner of the tub, with Magadon and Spitlout trying to console a teary eyed Stoick.

"He's just my little boy..." Stoick would mumble and Magadon would hush him. The five teens would find it very comical... if it weren't for the fact that Stoick would murder them, then go back to sobbing. Hiccup fared better then Astrid, as the adults all knew what he had done, and Hiccup politely put up with the hair brained ideas coming out of Tuff and Snotlout. Thuggery, who knew of Hiccup, Astrids, and Cami's escapades from the previous morning, kept a rather awkward looking Fishleg company. Overall the experience wasn't all that bad, except the occasional dunking from either Gobber, Snotlout, or Tuffnut. The last and final insult was the ice cold bucket of water which was said to 'Wake him up' forcing Hiccup to leap out of the tub. This caused another scream, before Stoick told the lot of them to shut up.

After which Hiccup was led to a small dressing room, where he adorned a regal looking black tunic, with purple trim. He always found the purple goofy, but it was expensive to make and therefore a statues symbol. Simple leggings, a nice leather belt, and his formal cape finished his wedding ensemble. The cape was rarely ever warn, cut from the same bear hide as his fathers. Clean, and dressed, Hiccup was led to the village square, where he stood to the left of the Elder. Hiedrun gasped when Hiccup approached her, and with a smile patted his shoulder.

"You look very nice grandson." She praised him, before eying her son and giving him a warm nod. Hiccup nervously fidgeted until a hush fell over the crowd. Coming up the pathway from the baths came a gaggle of women surrounding Astrid. As they parted to reveal her, he felt his breath catch, and barely realized it as she stood beside him taking his hand. The two stared at each other, words forgotten and replaced by joyous smiles. Heidrun laughed, and began the ceremony, it was a long winded affair, mostly parsing the gods and asking for their blessing. Luckily no animal was slain, but a boar would be kept as a dedicated gift and was to be maintained as a sacred beast. Then a fir twig was dipped in blessed waters and flicked everywhere, causing a slight grumble from Astrid, after her horrid bath.

Then came the exchanging of swords, and Hiccup handed 'Freya' over to Astrid with a mumbled "Don't read the runes." Which of course had the opposite effect, causing Astrid to sputter and blush. Then Astrid presented Hiccup with a her sword, it was far larger then Hiccup could hold and he had trouble lifting it, causing the crowd to laugh lightly. After the crowd settled, the rings were exchanged via the sword-hilts and Astrid marveled again at the intricacy of her ring. Hand in hand, held over the sword-hilt, Hiccup stumbled through his vows, and Astrid followed suit. Then came the bride running, and with a laugh and a squeal of joy the three tribes barreled towards the mead hall with Hiccup and Astrid at the front. It was at the door that the two departed from tradition as Hiccup typically does, Astrid blocked the door with her bared sword. The tribes let out a collective gasp, as Astrid lead Hiccup across the threshold, after which the island of Berk was shook with uproarious laughter. The feast began with Hiccup and Astrid sharing the first pint of mead, and then all hell broke loose. Music, dancing, food, and booze flowed through the hall, while Hiccup and Astrid finally had a moment to themselves.

"So we're married," Hiccup mumbled, hardly believing his own ears. Astrid smiled and nodded.

"Only one more embarrassment for the night, then we have a whole month to figure out..." Astrid squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "...Us," She finished with a sigh. Hiccups gave her a look of concern and placed his hand on hers.

"Is everything alright Astrid?" He asked, and Astrid started to nod, then shook her head.

"Yes, and no..." She said with a sigh. "I wish Toothless were here, I wish..." She trailed off, and Hiccup nodded.

"We'll find a way Astrid, I promise." Hiccup said, and Astrid nodded before smiling again.

"Come on lets dance, it is our party." Astrid stands up and hulls Hiccup to the floor.

The night is full of random pranks, bouts of laughter, and some slight sobbing. The pranks and there aftermaths ranged from a drunken pant less Gobber chasing a delighted Cami around the mead hall, Stoicks mead being replaced with mares milk, to a sweet bun that exploded in Snotlouts face. After a semi stern talking to by her mother, Cami mellowed down and ended up drinking the three chiefs under the table, before wandering away with Tuffnut. Stoick was able to sober up enough when Embla came and took Astrid away to prepare for the consummation.

Soon after Hiccup, Stoick, Magadon, Big-boobied Bertha, and eight of the soberest party members made their way to Hiccups new home. Inside they found Astrid, her attendants, and her mother all waiting quietly for their arrival. Sex is something the pair have found enjoyable, sex in front of witnesses, is something they hope to never repeat, especially when some of them are family. Though there was plenty of hooting and hollering, and a few "give it to her good." Astrid and Hiccup, were able to ignore them, and act out the meat of the matter. With the show over, the witnesses cheered one last time before wishing them a goodnight, and as Bertha led a sobbing Stoick out of the door, Astrid and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief.

They were a couple, and had the rest of their lives to figure out if they actually liked each other, or who would smother who with a pillow first.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Freya is the god of Sex, then later Death and War... just picture them not having a clue about the whole death and war bit and naming a sword after sex is a little off... I put his death at eight years so there isn't much left of Old Wrinkly... Traditionally the groom led the bride over the threshold (I don't think they mean the whole bridal style carrying thing, more of a hand in hand affair though you could picture that too and it would be funny) Huge thanks to the viking lady, which is where I got most of the wedding stuff from.<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

**Credits at bottom very important. I live I have no excuses, I can list some but there mostly lies. The truth? yes you can handle it, I lost my obsessive edge... I'll get it back, and I do love writing this story, and there is so much to do, things to kill... Hope you like this, will be updating both FH and HIB very soon. Httdy is not mine the mistakes are.**

* * *

><p>Astrid had woke sometime before noon feeling particularly frisky, and was trying every thing she could think of to 'wake' Hiccup up in more ways then one. It took some doing, and a smack to the shoulder, but eventually he woke up with a startled yelp.<p>

"Is this how it's always going to be?" He grumbled, before Astrid mashed her lips to his. After the wake up call, the two sat in bed idly trying to remember all that had to be done today.

"I have to go to my house; my has to mom teach me how to braid my hair like a married women" Astrid grumbled, while Hiccup frowned.

"But I like you hair like that." He pouted. "And then you have to meet me in the main hall for you um." Hiccup blushed, "Your morning after gift." He stuttered. Astrid blushed as well and nodded.

"I only have to ware the hair up in public," Astrid explained, before climbing out of bed and pulling Hiccup up. "Come on lets get dressed." The two chatted idly about their new home, and what they would add to it.

"We can use the my little workshop to record our thoughts about the dragon problem." Hiccup suggested, before walking into the other room. After finding some spare vellum he quickly jotted down 'Tell Stoick in thirty days!' at the bottom of the sheet.

"Um Hiccup, you might need more cloths then just your tunic." Astrid smirked as she entered the room. "It might be a little drafty to run around without a belt, leggings," She giggled. "Or undergarments. Besides only I get to see what's under there." She finished with a possessive glare, while Hiccup turned beet red.

"Right um when I..." Hiccup sighed. "...I'm just going to get dressed now." Astrid nodded as Hiccup slipped past her to go change. Taking a look at the parchment she added 'Without the villages help.' on the left. In the center she drew a line, and to the right added 'With the villages help.' before smiling at her handy work. Hiccup returned shortly and nodded approvingly at the vellum.

"Now we just need some ideas, is there anyone you think we could ask?" Hiccup asked with a thoughtful look. "Discreetly of course, I know Gobber might know something about it, and I really should show you nest," Hiccup started to ramble, and Astrid just smiled and nodded here and there. "Maybe we could do some recon, take a look around and see what we can...find." Hiccup sighed. "That is if Toothless comes back." He finished with a sad smile, and Astrid frowned and nodded her head.

"I think he'll come back, why else would he try to communicate." She asked and Hiccup could only nod. "Now, I have to go, I'll see you later." She gave him a sultry grin. "Husband." Astrid finished before turning and heading to the door. Hiccup followed the sway of her hips until he realized she had left and sank to his chair.

Astrid was mildly conflicted about the change in hair style. The more she thought about it, the more she hated it. For as long as she could remember this was her hair style, and just cause she was married to that talking fishbone... wait married. That talking fishbone was hers, her own, and no one else's. That was an odd thought, but does that mean she belonged to him? Never, no one owned Astrid Hofferson...? Or is it Haddock now?

Astrid stopped as the emotions swirled in her head. Why was this coming up now? Yesterday was a wonderful time and now she is angry? Why? She was married to a wonderful person with more courage then those around her, who let her be her own women, heck he was giving his BIRTHRIGHT to her. Astird hated the uncertainty these thoughts were creating, she knew who she was and that she loved Hiccup for all his oddities...

"Are you going to stand there all day or come and learn how to do your hair?" Embla asked while walking up to Astrid, who gave a surprised yelp and stared at her mother indignantly. "And don't you tell me your sore, you two were going at it like jackrabbits well before yesterday." She added, softly.

"Mom!" Astrid did something she rarely ever did; whine. "You really don't have to announce that to the whole village now do you?" Mock hurt in her voice, before the two women started laughing softly. Embla gestured for her to follow, before turning to head to Astrid former home.

"We won't take to long, Hiccup will have to present the wedding gift soon, but we'll let the chiefs sleep a little longer." She said with a smile. "That young girl who was here yesterday tore them a new one, I doubt they will ever let her drink with them again." Embla finished with a smile as they entered her home.

* * *

><p><em>'Eel fences' No that would make the village smell horrible.<em>

_'Tie eels around the necks of sheep' Sheep will smell like eel see_ _above reason._

_'All eel diet?' Ewe gross not going to happen. _

Hiccup crossed out each idea and wrote the reason beside it before sighing. After Astrid had left Hiccup went about tiding up the bedroom, and after killing a little under an hour he went out to the market. Now a quarter to noon he was waiting while bread rose, which would have to be made after the gift presentation.

With an excited yelp he glanced out the door, before heading for Stoicks home. Stoick made sure to leave his morning after present on the table in the Haddock homestead so Hiccup could quickly retrieve it. After a quick jog he made it to the mead hall to find the majority of the village still sleeping. After stashing his gift near by he waited a few minutes. Astrid wandered in with her hair up in the complicated style the signified a married woman.

"I hate this hair, its going to take me forever to put it up like this in the morning." Astrid grumbled in greeting, and Hiccup frowned.

"I...I kind of like it down..." He flinched as Astrid growled. "What? you look good with it up but can you ware it down at home?" He quickly amended. "Please?" Hiccup added with his goofy grin, and Astrid sighed.

"I told you I could and I plan on it, but your helping me put it up in the morning." She stated, and Hiccup gave a quick bow.

"Whatever you wish master." He said sarcastically, while Astrid eyed the sleeping chiefs.

"And how are we suppose to wake them?" She asked and Hiccup grinned.

"Well, we find the worlds greatest alarm..." Hiccup said while chuckling. "We find Camicazi." He added.

"Cami is the worlds greatest alarm?" Astrid asked and Hiccup shook his head.

"Sort of," He nodded towards Bertha. "She can wake up Bertha the best..." And then gestured his head to Mogadon. "...And she can wake him..." Then he looked over to Stoick. "... Who can wake him the best." Hiccup finished, while Astrid stared at him incredulously.

"Won't they wake up when you get Cami to wake up Bertha?" She asked and Hiccup shook his head.

"Nah too drunk, trust me, we have to find Cami." As soon as the words were out of his mouth they saw a shadow creep up behind them. Astrid reacted on reflex and turned to confront the person behind them, who simply scooped the two together and squeezed.

"Congratulations!" An overly chipper Cami squealed, while the two had difficulty breathing. Hiccup awkwardly patted her on the back while saying thank you, and Astrid just grunted.

"I thought you went off with Tuffnut?" She asked and Cami released them and nodded.

"Yeah Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Thuggery, and I had a drinking contest." Cami explained while the two eyed her then the pile of drunken chiefs.

"They thought they could out drink you?" Astrid asked. Cami shrugged and then turned to Hiccup.

"I heard you need someone awake?" She asked and Hiccup nodded before pointing to the sleeping form of Bertha. Cami cracked a wide grin and nodded before padding over to her mothers sleeping form.

"MOM where's the contraceptive? we're almost out and I need it after last night." Cami spoke into Berthas ear, while trying to contain her laughter. "Oh no! It didn't work mom, and its a boy and that was our last batch." She finished, and with the last word nearly every Bog burglar jumped up in a panic.

"Out of contraceptive! That's not possible we brought two months sup..." The startled cheiftess cried out, before noticing her daughter and the two newly weds. Hiccup was smiling, while Astrid was staring at the sleeping forms of Stoick and Mogadon.

"Wait, I thought you weren't going to use contraceptive with Hiccup." Bertha blurted, while Cami blushed.

"Mom! I wasn't going to tell them." She whined, and looked apologetically to a very pale Hiccup and Astrid. "Surprise! heh."

Astrid snapped out of it first and started to advance towards the heiress.

"Oh come on its not like I'm pregnant, and if I am you don't have to worry." Cami explained while back pedaling, Astrid gave her a confused look. "Well if I'm lucky it will be a girl, and I'll raise it as my own, and if it's male." She shutters at this. "We have a deal with some of the southern villages, they'll take them off our hands." Cami raises her hands as Astrid growls. Astrids not sure why she is angry, but the thought of something that is half Hiccups being sent away annoys her.

"You'll bring him here or so help me I'll chop you into pieces." she snaps, and Cami blanches while nodding. Bertha nods at Astrid and turns to Cami.

"I take it you woke me up for a reason?" While Cami points at Hiccup, who grins sheepishly before pointing at the Meathead chief. Bertha nods and cracks a huge smile.

"Mogadon! wake up Stoick won the pie eating contest, took home the ribbon for the loudest belch, and stole your leg!" Bertha screamed, and Mogadon rose with a mighty belch while calling for a rematch and looking around for his leg. Finding it still attached and a hall full of female warriors laughing he glowered at Bertha. Astrid was still staring at Stoick.

"Honestly? How can our chief sleep through that?" She asked, staring at the two chiefs then at Hiccup, who shrugged.

"Always been like this, you could shout..." Hiccup whispers. "...Dragon raid." He flinched as Stoick stirred, and sighed as he returned to sleep. "And he'll be up in a flash." Hiccup smiled and Astrid rubbed her forehead.

"So why don't we do that?" She asked and the entire hall erupted.

"NO!" The sound bounced off the walls and was quite deafening.

"Astrid, if we wake him up that way... well its not pretty." Bertha explained, and Hiccup nodded.

"He kind of goes berserk," Hiccup explained. "I did it once as a joke, I can still feel the spanking, and I was five..." He shuddered at the memory. Astrid sighed, and shook her head.

"Your family is so weird..." Hiccup nodded, and Astrid looked over to Mogadon. "...I take it your the best at waking him up?"

The large man nodded, before heading over to Stoick.

"Gobber's been taken by the Boneknapper, your son was abducted by trolls and they proclaimed him their king!" Mogadon shouted into Stoicks ear. "The Vikings are holding a tea party for the dragons, but we're all out of biscuits. Someone put the squid in the oven and it exploded everywhere!" When he finished Stoick grunted in alarm.

"Ready the ships, we need more dragon biscuits... We must journey to the Troll lands and beg King Hiccup for more tea..." He shouted turning around wildly. "Someone free the squid from the Boneknapper and clean up the Gobber goo!...WHAT?"

Stoick came to his senses, and turned to find the entire hall on the floor rolling around laughing, with the exception of Astrid. She was giving him the 'Three headed stare' while her mouth was slack.

"HICCUP!" Stoick shouted and the young man yelped.

"I didn't do it!" Hiccup scrambled and hid behind his shocked wife. With a final glower sent to the two other chiefs, Stoick shook himself off and turned to his son.

"I'm guessing its noon, and your going to be giving the morning after gift?" Stoick asked, mirth in his voice. Hiccup nodded but Astrid cut him off.

"Gifts..." She said, and the hall looked at her as if she were insane.

"Lass its tradition for the man to give the woman the gift..." Mogadon stated, "For you know... sexual access." He finished and Astrid nodded.

"It's my decision," Astrid turned to Hiccup with a slight smile. "I'm getting something out of this too, I think its only fair." Hiccup blushed and the Bog-burglars chuckled. With a loud creak the door to the main hall open revealing Gobber and Hiedrun.

"See, I told you we would miss the fun," Hiedrun complained. "You should have stashed them here!" She added, and Gobber grumbled.

"Well lass there finished and just in time." He said, while handing Astrid a small bundle. She sets the items down while Hiccup eyes the bundle and his heart dropped; whatever was in there was probably more then what he got her. Stoick smiles approvingly and gestures for Hiccup to get his gift. Hiccup quickly retrieves it and hands the item over to Astrid. The entire crowd watches as she carefully removes the white wolf cloak from its wrapping.

Astrid gasps seeing the cloak, and the broaches, she trails her fingers around the scales and beams at Hiccup.

"It's wonderful Thank you," She exclaims and Hiccup sighs in relief. The crowd makes the appropriate noises as Hiccup helps attach her new cloak.

"Well, I suppose it's as good a time as any." Stoick booms, a warm smile aimed at his son and daughter in law. "Let everyone gathered here know that I, Stoick The Vast oh Hear His Name and Tremble Ugh Ugh, proclaim my daughter-in-law as my heir for the chiefdom of Berk." His voice rebounded around the room, and was met by gasps by the males of the two tribes, and cheers from the Bog-burglars. "I have put this to the elders, and the council and we are in agreement." Stoick looked from Hiedrun, Gunnar, Gobber, and a few of the other council members who all nodded in return. "Let any Berkian that objects speak now." As he said this the hall fell silent, before it erupted into applause and few cheers involving dodging arrows, which were quickly silenced by Stoicks glare. Raising his hand quieted the crowd, and he turned to Astrid. "It seems that this young lass would like to reward Hiccup for sexual access." The hall erupted in sporadic laughter, and Stoick gestured for Astrid continue. With a timid smile Astrid handed Hiccup the bundle.

"I want you to have these, to use to keep me safe," She held her hand up as Hiccup started to object. "That shiny sword used for the wedding won't work for you and you know it." And any argument Hiccup had ended as he opened the bundle. Hiccup had a vague idea what it was when Gobber walked in with it. However he gasped as he grasped the handle of his new short sword. Pulling out he inspected the sword testing its weight, a grin on his face. Replacing the weapon in his sheath, he found an identical twin and ten small daggers in the bottom of the bundle.

"This... is amazing." Hiccup grinned, "Thank you so much." He set the bundle down and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oi, don't I get thanks?" Gobber grumbled from behind him. Hiccup and Astrid turned to Gobber and gave him a quick hug.

"Alright... alright, don't hang on to long or I might get all sappy." Gobber smiled, and Stoick nodded to his old friend.

"Now you two are relived from all your duties for the rest of the month, tomorrow there will be another feast to send off our guests." Stoick called and the village erupted into cheers, that cascaded into groans.

"Do we really need another party, my head hasn't recovered from the last two." A recently awoken Tuffnut mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>A Thank you to "Talking in her sleep" For the idea, I used it as a template and give full credit to Determamfidd. Honestly? its a must read, but Rated M so be warned there with be smutforyou. And I did make it diffrent enought that I was not copying, if anyone feels this is untrue I deeply apologize. The squid is actually from a dream of mine... did you know if you put squid in the microwave it will turn into red marshmallow like jelly that will cover all your friends... or those not smart enough to hide behind a wall?And yes I am back muahahaha I have english homework to do but other then that I am back. Please let me know what you think, and I am sorry that I made you all wait.<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

**I had trouble starting this... until I got to a certain point then it just wouldn't stop... I like it though HTTYD is not mine the mistakes and insanity is.**

* * *

><p>With the send off party for the Bog-burglars and the Meatheads the last official duty they were required to attend; Hiccup and Astrid started to settle into married life. A week had passed since the wedding party and the young couple were thoroughly enjoying their honeymoon... mostly. Hiccup loved Astrid, loved the way she would wander around their house nude, in search of whatever item she happen to be looking for, or randomly ripping his clothes off whenever she felt frisky. He loved sparring with her after every lunch, and loved their early morning workout session(not that kind you dirty minded people) which now took place in their home due to unpredictable weather.<p>

Not every thing was perfect, Astrid was fairly messy, leaving her, and sometimes his, clothes where ever she felt like. Hiccup at one point found her breast wrappings in the flour bin with no idea how they could of got there. The first week of marital bliss was judged a good one by the on looking villagers which rarely saw the young couple. Though the two lovers were becoming somewhat stir crazy as there was only so many times you could bake bread or be frisky per day. In the workroom of their small home sat a growing pile of vellum. Line after line of various anti giant dragon plans filled them most crossed out with obvious reasons listed beside them.

_axe catapult- It would work on little dragons Astrid, but I don't think it will work on the queen._

_Gobbers cooking? HAHA Hiccup _

_Your cooking? Hiccup do you want to sleep outside?_

The list continued with very few useful ideas but many of them were fairly entertaining. The weather outside was getting colder, and on this day the two decided to venture into the village to procure the remainder of the supplies they would need to survive the winter.

"Uh Hiccup," Astrid commented while looking over the supply list. "This is the dragon plan..." She said while showing Hiccup the list, who shrugged before pointing to the side that was now facing Astrid.

"We need more vellum, We've gone through my entire store, I had to start writing on the back of some of the older ones." He explained giving her a cheeky smirk. "And the last few sheets I snagged to draw naked Astrid stretching." He added before receiving a quick punch to the shoulder before being dragged towards the stalls. "OW, what I'm not aloud to..." Hiccup dropped to a whisper noticing the crowds eyes on him. "...Draw my wife naked?" he whispered and Astrid shook her head.

"Why do you need to draw me when you can just look at me?" She asked, cheeks turning slightly red.

"Um well I like to draw you?" Hiccup sputtered. "And do you really want me staring at you all the time?" He asked and Astrid snorted.

"Hiccup you have to stare at me to draw me." She pointed out and Hiccup rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Well I... Guess that's a good point," Hiccup mumbled as Astrid tore the list in two.

"Here take this half and gather the supplies." She ordered and Hiccup nodded, before he could step away Astrid kissed his cheek.

"You know, its kind of fun to get you all flustered." She said with a mischievous smirk, before turning to tackle her own list.

"You mean... you... didn't..." Hiccup stuttered, while Astrid raised her hand to wave him away, calling behind her.

"I knew what you were doing."

The few onlookers glanced between Hiccup and Astrid before going about their own business. Hiccup shook his head and ran through the list. She seems to have divided it evenly, her list having less items but all were of greater weight.

"Great, I get to play wife..." Hiccup glances up to catch Astrids swaying hips round the corner at the end. "...I suppose it's not all bad." He mumbles with a dreamy sigh, and then made his way to his required stops. While haggling with the various merchants he had to deal with, Hiccup couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched. Every time he would try to cautiously glance behind him, he would never peg anyone out of the ordinary. He shrugged it off as he came to the last of the stalls on the list. While haggling for extra furs, Fishlegs happen to bump into him. Now Fishlegs being about the twice the size of Hiccup, the bump sent Hiccup to the ground with an humph.

"Hiccup! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." The large teen cried before hauling Hiccup up by his fur vest. "Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked concerned before setting him down and brushing some stray dirt off of his shoulders.

"Hey.. Hi Fishlegs." Hiccup managed before the shop keep growled about payment and Hiccup fumbled with his roll of silver.

"Here let me help you with that." Fishlegs said before taking a large portion of Hiccups wares into his hands. Hiccup gave a thankful nod before, with free hands now, paid for the furs and bid farewell.

"Thanks..." Hiccup said while motioning to hand him the stuff back.

"Here, I'll walk with you home, I wanted to talk with you anyway." Fishlegs said, and Hiccup shrugged before the larger teen started to walk towards Hiccups new home.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hiccup asked and Fishlegs gave a nervous glance around.

"Um well... I'm sorry, it's... can we wait till were a little further out of the village?" Fishlegs requested and Hiccup gave him an inquisitive look before nodding. When the reached the base the hill that led up to Hiccup and Stoicks home, they started to take the less warn path to the house on the left.

"Okay, well I wanted to ask you about a dragon." Fishlegs started uncomfortably. "Say hypothetically, a Fishbone shot down a legendary dragon, but he didn't kill it..." Fishlegs started as Hiccup blanched. "Now say he let it go and the beast didn't kill him, for some reason the Fishbone decided he should stay far away from dragons." Fishlegs continued doing his best to avoid looking at Hiccup, who was trying not to panic. "Now with the Fishbones focus else ware he starts to gain recognition, erasing some of his ill will gained by trying to fight dragons," Hiccup was seriously considering calling for Astrid, if he wasn't sure she wouldn't chop Fishlegs into bite size pieces and call it a casualty of war. "Things are up until he learns he crippled the dragon, so the intelligent young man seeks to amend his wrong doing and returns the beasts flight." Fishlegs pauses for a moment. "All I know from that point is the beast hypothetically fled south and the Fishbone, and his wife knew about it." The pair reached Hiccups door and the young men let out an audible gulp. With a jovial smile Fishlegs opens the door. "How about we talk about that dragon, Fishbone." He finished pleasantly before falling to the ground with a thunk.

"Hiccup! What did you tell him." Astrid shouts having rendered Fishlegs unconscious with a large somewhat frozen cod and Hiccup gives her the three headed stare.

"I didn't tell him anything, He started out with a hypothetical conversation...that...was kind of a retelling of what I did to free..." Hiccup cringes. "...Toothless." He tried to make himself as small as possible to avoid Astrids wrath. With a huff, Astrid dragged Fishlegs unconscious form into the living area before she started to lash him to a chair.

"You might as well put that stuff away and start supper." She instructed before shaking her head. "That isn't right... Could you please put that stuff away and start supper." She amended and Hiccup gave her a confused stare. "I decided I should start using non Viking speech when I talk to you." She smirked and Hiccup shook his head. There was something sexy about her saying that while tying someone up... Hiccup had to wonder if she would tie him up some time...

"So what are we going to do with him?" Hiccup asked as he started a simple supper of roast mutton and veggies.

"I don't know, it depends on what he was going to do with that information, and how he got it." She looked up at Hiccup and glared. "Did you take all your work out of the forge when you left?" Hiccup gulped and shook his head, while Astrid growled at him.

"What? Its my workplace I never take anything out of there, I didn't think anyone would go snooping in Hiccup the useless' workspace." Hiccup defended, but Astrid only growled again.

"Stop calling yourself useless," She commanded and Hiccup gestured to Fishlegs.

"But now he knows, and he could try to blackmail us and I don't want you to chop him up into little bits..." Hiccup rambled quickly before Astrid raised a hand to silence him.

"THIS is Fishlegs! he's probably the second smartest person on the island, and the smartest Viking!" She cried and Hiccup blushed at the compliment. "Now we're going to have dinner, give him a good meal and figure out what he wants..." She said confidently. "...If he wants to blackmail us, we disappear on the next merchant ship out of here, there's one in two days." Astrid thought out loud. "If he isn't going to give us the time of day..." She made a horrified face. "...Then its out of my hands, I'm not going let a narrow minded Viking take my happiness or our chance to end this war." Astrids face is resolute and Hiccup prays to Odin that Fishlegs will listen.

It was some time later that Fishlegs woke.

"Not the face!...huh wha..." He asked groggily. "Why do I smell like fish?..." The large teen tried to stand. "...And why am I tied up?" He looked around to see Hiccup looking back with apologetic smile and Astrid glaring at him.

"How did you find out?" Hiccup basically whispered and Fishlegs had to think on what he was talking about.

"I... sort of put it together, ever since you claimed to down the Night Fury." Fishlegs responded timidly, and Hiccup and Astrid relaxed slightly.

"What were you planning to do about it." Astrid snarled and Fishlegs flinched.

"I wanted to know if it was true, I wanted to know how he survived." Fishlegs gestured towards Hiccup with his head. "After that I didn't really have a plan, it's not like I could tell anyone they would brand you traitors and either exile you or..." He added and Astrid's face shifted to one of guilt. "...You would have..." Fishlegs nodded in understanding. "...But I'm not going to tell anyone I swear!" He shouted and Astrid shook her head.

"It's okay, I'm not going to kill you..." She stared him in the eyes. "...But if your lying, not even Odin will stop me from ripping your head from your shoulders." Her tone chilled both Hiccup and Fishlegs, who both shivered.

"So you had what? My claim to hit a Night fury and what else?" Hiccup asked, while Astrid stood up and cut Fishlegs bindings.

"Your workspace is filled with a dragon I've never seen before." Fishlegs explained as Hiccup palmed his face and Astrid sighed.

"It must have plus 20 speed with at least 15 agility, though it didn't look like it had a lot of stamina..." Fishlegs tented his fingers nervously as the two other teens gave him a worried look. "... Well I also know that it flew south and saved that Bog-burglar, that's when I got interested, A Dragon saving a human its..." Fishlegs paused. "... well unthinkable, and then the leather led me to you Hiccup..." Hiccup nodded. "But after that I was only guessing that's why I said hypothetically..." Fishlegs finished as Astrid forced him to sit again and handed him a plate of food.

"Well you hypothetically pinned the tail on the Gronkle." Hiccup smirked and shook his head. "Except its a he and his name is Toothless." He finished and Fishlegs sputtered into his food.

"Retractable teeth." Astrid supplied and Fishlegs nodded and tried to mumble through his food. "Chew your food, talk after." To which he nodded again.

"And the dragons are victims, just like us." Hiccup asserted and Fishlegs swallowed his food and eyed Hiccup.

"The hypothetical Giant dragon wasn't a hypothesizes?" He asked and Hiccup nodded.

"Astrid and I have been trying to figure a way to kill it, but honestly we're not having much luck." He said, disappointed. Astrid shook her head too.

"And like you know Toothless has flown down south, and he wont be back until..." Astrid shuddered. "... Well we don't now IF he will come back, but it will probably be some time in spring," She finished and Fishlegs nodded.

"The dragons rarely ever raid in the winter I figured they may hibernate, but we keep the training dragons warm so they have no reason to sleep." He explained while eying the newly weds. "Can... Can I help?" To which both Astrid and Hiccup shared a look.

"If you want, we could use ever head possible, we only have three weeks left." Hiccup stated while Astrid nodded.

"Three weeks till what?" Fishlegs inquired.

"Till we tell Stoick everything, trade in the knowledge we gained to secure our safe passage if they decide to exile us, or use the combined knowledge of the village to come up with a plan to kill a dragon the size of Berk." Astrid explained and Fishlegs grew very pale. "We figured it was better to not have Toothless here, so they couldn't try to kill him, and if we flee south we could hopefully find him." She said, a mixture of sadness laced her voice.

"But why would you do that, no one would ever need to know!" Fishlegs squeaked worriedly.

"Because the Village should know that their not the only victims in this war, that their are less lethal ways to fight the dragons, and because someone has to start somewhere." Astrid added heatedly.

"If dad needs me to show him, I can use the training dragons, The Nadder will listen... I kind of told it to let Astrid win when you guys were fighting it." Hiccup muttered sheepishly.

"Really?" Fishlegs looked at Astrid who shrugged.

"I had no idea, but that was sweet of you..." Astrid stated and Hiccup turned pink.

"So what have you learned?" Fishlegs asked, and the pair spent the next hour filling him in on everything they had learned. They then showed him the table and gave him a few moments to run through the list. Every now and again he would chuckle before his face would turn serious again.

"So dragons can be friendly? I wonder what it's like to fly on one... I mean not in its mouth or anything." Fishlegs stated and Astrid and Hiccup grinned.

"Greatest feeling in the world, I can't wait for Toothless to come back, I have Hiccup keep his saddle well oiled." Astrid stated enthusiastically while Hiccup gestured to the back of the room where a fur covered a small bundle. Moving over to it Hiccup pulled the fur off to reveal the saddle and Fishlegs marveled at it.

"Wouldn't it be amazing to have Vikings ride Dragons?" Fishlegs stated in wide eyed wonder. "I think if we could get that across the village we could win them over..." Both Astrid and Hiccup shook their heads.

"Peace first before we start trying to use them as war engines or their will just be another war and it will be our fault." Hiccup intoned seriously and Fishlegs nodded.

"Well it is a thought, and who knows maybe will be lucky and our kids will be raiding on the backs of Monstrous Nightmares, and Zipplebacks." He imagined and Astrid smiled.

"What kind of dragon would you ride?" She asked and Fishlegs smiled brightly.

"I don't know, something intelligent that likes to explore and seek new knowledge." Fishlegs spouted quickly before blushing. Astrid gave him an intrigued look.

"You want to be an explorer?" she asked incredulously. Fishlegs nodded sadly.

"More then anything I would love to take up my hammer and cut across the unknown," he said quietly. "But I will most likely be forced to follow in my fathers trade." He finished while wistfully looking at the saddle.

"Well you're in luck," Hiccup commented. "You just offered to help the future chief, if we solve the dragon problem I'm sure Astrid can give you your wish." He looked over at Astrid who was nodding thoughtfully.

"Berk will need explorers, we can't always trust the other chiefs so we will need our own scouts." She said, a small grin forming as Fishlegs eyes brightened. "And who better to send then a walking encyclopedia, We might even join you before I take up the office." At this Hiccup glanced at her excitedly.

"You mean... we could go exploring? With Toothless?" He said while grinning, Astrid smirked and nodded.

"So the three of us, The smartest Viking on the island, The smartest... Whatever you are," Astrid gestured at Hiccup who scowled. "And well me, are going to end a three hundred year old conflict." She confirmed, mirth in her tone. Fishlegs nodded and held his hand out. Astrid placed her hand on top and looked over at Hiccup who was staring at her.

"Don't cut yourself short, First Viking to ever touch a Night Fury, first Viking to ever reduce it to a puddle of purrs." Hiccup stated fiercely. "And don't forget, its not the three of us," Astrid gave him a confused stare. "It's the three of us AND Toothless." Hiccup said with a smile before placing his hand on top.

"OW, what was that for?"

"That was really corny, now come here you."

"Um Guys... yeah I'm just going to let myself out..."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Fishlegs... I was going to add more dialogue but I think you can figure out who said what :D SO What did you think? quick recap: Guy named Fishlegs is cod slapped then tied up... Hiccup might have a bondage fetish... and the three amigos are on the Giant dragon problem... oh this is fun :D <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Back and I'm happy with this chapter sort of... HTTDY is mine in an alternate dimension, I'm sure of it. However it is not mine in this dimension but the mistakes are. the conversations hurt my eyes... sorry**

* * *

><p>It was one week later, and winter had truly set in. The seas were partially frozen, and all of the ships had been hoisted out of the frigid waters. Fishlegs and Hiccup now trudged through the knee deep snow on their way to the Mead Hall.<p>

"Hiccup, do you really think Astrid would have killed me if I was planning on selling you two out?" Fishlegs asked timidly. Hiccup fixed him with a concerned stare.

"Um well, why do you ask?" He queried. "and at this point, your way to deep to try and sell us out without taking some of the fall." He added, while Fishlegs viciously shook his head.

"No no, I was just curious if she would have really done it." He asked and Hiccup let out a relived sigh.

"She already has." Hiccup spoke quietly, and Fishlegs gave him a confused stare.

"Um there hasn't been a death since the last village raid..." Hiccup raised his hand to quiet his companion.

"The Monstrous Nightmare," Hiccup shook his head sadly before looking over to Fishlegs. "To keep our secret safe; but Astrid didn't feel right without asking." Hiccup added as they started up the last few stairs to the Hall. "When you were out cold I asked what we should do and her words were 'if he wont listen, it's out of my hands.'" Fishlegs gulped as they pushed open the large doors to find the hall packed with the typical crowd of Vikings. They found Astrid sitting at the head table talking with Heidrun and took the two open spots beside her. The trio had spent a fair amount of time there, as it was the only place they could meet up without raising suspicion. During the honeymoon the young couple was suppose to spend it alone, and having Fishlegs over every night might raise some flags. However the Mead Hall was packed and noisy, so any listener would have trouble over hearing a quiet conversation about giant dragons. Heidrun waved Astrid away when she noticed the two boys and shuffled off to bother Gobber. Astrid smiled at Hiccup and kissed his cheek before ordering something for the three to eat. With food on the way the trio huddled closer for their conversation.

"Any new ideas?" Astrid asked while casually scanning the crowd for anyone that might interrupt. Fishlegs frowned and shook his head.

"I have been over every shred of text on the species of dragons and there is nothing of that size." He sighed and Hiccup nodded.

"I spoke to Gobber about any legendary dragons like the queen, and he ended up telling me about trolls... again." They paused as their food arrived and Astrid groaned.

"We're running out of time, I think it's time to consider plan B." She eyed Hiccup while Fishlegs gave them a confused stare.

"I thought we are on plan four hundred and sixty two," The large young man scratched his head. "wait, Hiccups eel cannon would be sixty three, so what is plan B?" He asked as Astrid and Hiccup snickered.

"Of course Fishlegs would keep count," Hiccup smiled. "Plan B is our escape plan." Hiccup gestured from himself to Astrid.

"Well, it's a list of items we need to gather before we approach Stoick, we didn't include you because," Astrid paused, while looking to Hiccup for support.

"Because you might be helping us, but no one will be able to connect you to us." Hiccup supplied and Astrid nodded.

"You could stay with the village and no one would be the wiser," She smiled sadly. "We didn't want to rip you away from your family for our cause." Astrid finished while Hiccup frowned.

"Why is it always trolls?" He asked and Fishlegs gave him an incredulous look while Astrid sighed.

"Hiccup we're talking about serious stuff, and your thinking about trolls?" Astrid asked, mildly dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry just every time I ask Gobber about something the conversation ends in some troll hunt..." Hiccup smiled apologetically while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyway," Fishlegs started. "I can see what you mean, but I can still help you get ready for Plan B and just play dumb if anyone asks." He finished and Astrid and Hiccup smiled.

"That would mean a lot, so now we just need a place to stash the supplies." Hiccup pondered and the three fell silent in thought.

"Well if your planning on flying out of here then the supply shed for the dragons would make sense, lots of space and no one ever goes there." Fishlegs supplied and the trio smiled. The next few hours were spent drawing up the list of items they would need. They figured the supplies would take a week to gather, and that once everything was in position they would meet up at Hiccup and Astrids for a potential farewell supper. They their said goodbyes and Hiccup and Astrid made their way home.

"So you think the Nadder is the best bet?" Astrid asked as they entered their home. Hiccup glanced over to her and nodded.

"I think so, and hopefully there is still some scent left on those scales, we could hunt Toothless down." Hiccup smiled. "I might have to modify Toothless' saddle for a Nadder, because I don't think we should try riding it bareback." Hiccup shuddered at the thought of a spine poking the wrong place. Astrid smirked before dragging her husband to bed.

The week passed quickly and the trio scrambled to find everything the pair would need, while not alerting anyone. There were some close calls, and thankfully Hiccups reputation as an eccentric saved them a few times. With everything safely hidden in the supply shed Astrid and Hiccup invited Fishlegs and the gang over for supper. They didn't give a reason, just asked if everyone wanted to come over and have a good time. The night was a lot of fun, with much reminiscing of past winters, snowball fights, snoggletogs, good times and the bad ones. Snotlout acted like, well a Viking, but a respectful Viking. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and oddly enough, Tuffnut spent a good portion of their time in the small kitchen, though Tuffnut spent most of it sneaking little bits of food when Hiccup wasn't looking. Astrid and Ruffnut sat by the fire having some kind of girly talk, with a surprising amount of giggling. Every once in awhile Ruffnut would give Fishlegs a seductive look before Astrid would whisper something into her ear which would make her turn bright red. The party lasted into the late night before it disbanded, each saying their goodnights and excusing themselves. Ruffnut pointedly asked Fishlegs to escort her home. He smiled and agreed but asked for one moment to say farewell to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Just in case things don't go well." He spoke quietly. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I was younger, and I wish you the best of luck out there." Fishlegs patted Hiccup on the back gently, before turning to Astrid. "Keep him safe, and yourself..." He smiled. "Find somewhere warm, and as far away from us narrow minded Vikings as you can get." He added, giving Astrid a small hug then turning to leave. Astrid tapped on the back and smiled.

"I hope you get your chance to explore, to see the world and if you do and we're out there; come and find us." She smiled sadly before waving him away. Fishlegs gave them one last thoughtful look before walking over to Ruffnut and exiting the small home. With a pleased sigh the pair sat down and Astrid rested her head on Hiccups shoulder.

"So what are we going to say?" She asked and Hiccup sighed.

"I don't know, we'll think of something," Hiccup murmured into her hair. "But this might be the last night in our house and I want to enjoy it with you." He whispered into her ear before pulling her up and towards their bedroom.

(WOW lots of sex...)

Hiccup awoke first, he stretched and was rewarded with a delightful pop from his back. Astrid was wrapped around his chest possessively, and Hiccup smiled at her. It wasn't long before she woke up, blinking the sleep from her eyes she gave him a warm smile.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered before extricating herself from Hiccup, and began dressing. They both dressed for battle, Astrid wore her cloak and strapped her war axe to her back, while Hiccup donned his normal apparel, as well as his new swords, bow, and daggers. It was agreed shortly after the list was made that they would go with weapons, in case Stoick ordered their immediate death. It was possible, but unlikely. Hiccup thanked the gods that Stoicks house was close to the forest incase the had to make a run for it. When they were dressed they gave each other a grimace before exiting their house. The distance to Stoick was maybe fifty feet, but today it looked like a hundred miles. Hiccup was fidgeting and Astrid was running through escape plans. inevitably they came to Stoicks door, and Astrid snaked her hand around Hiccups.

"We can do this, I believe in you." She whispered. "Now we have to convince him." She squeezed his hand and Hiccup nodded, took a deep breath. Knocking, the sound thundered in their ears, and behind the door they could hear Stoick grumble. When the large man opened the door the scowl he was wearing disappeared and a bright smile touched his face.

"Oh hello Son, and Astrid," He said brightly, while the pair remained as impartial as they could. "What brings you here today? It's rather cold to be wondering around." Stoick noticed the weaponry and Hiccups odd behavior but wrote it off as some new oddity.

"Hey dad, we need to talk." Hiccup spoke, and Stoick was caught off guard. He nodded and welcomed them into his home. The three took a seat at the kitchen table and shared an uncomfortable silence. Stoick was the first to break the silence.

"So! What did you need to talk about?" He asked with a small smile on his face. Maybe he was going to be a grandfather, the notion brought a bigger smile to his face. Hiccup huffed, and stared at Astrid, who smiled and nodded.

"Start at the beginning, like you told me." She encouraged, and Stoick looked at them in interest. Hiccup nodded, and looked at his father.

"Okay, dad this is going to sound... well insane." Hiccup started, and Stoick chuckled.

"Son, I have taken care of you for the past six years, I pretty sure you can't surprise me." Stoick smiled and Hiccup shook his head.

"This one's a dozy dad," Hiccup restated, and Stoick scoffed and motioned for him to get on with it. "So about a month ago I claimed to shoot down a Night Fury." Stoick nodded, "It was the day I said I would stop the dragon nonsense, but you see I hit the Night Fury." Hiccup stated calmly, and Stoick shook his head.

"Alright son, then why didn't you bring me to it? or at least bring me its heart?" Stoick asked, doubt and mirth in his tone. Hiccup produced a sketch of Toothless and slid it across the table towards Stoick. "What's this?" He asked while studying the image. Hiccup then tossed a few of Toothless' scales.

"I didn't show you because I couldn't kill it." Hiccup stated, and Stoick looked from the scales to the image and then to Hiccup.

"You? what? LET IT GO?" Stoick bellowed and Hiccup didn't move.

"Yes dad, I let it go and at that moment I knew you were right and that I could never kill a dragon." Hiccup replied civilly. Astrid beamed at Hiccup for doing such a good job.

"So all of this?" Stoick gestured at all of Hiccup. "Was after you downed a dragon that no one has ever seen before?" Hiccup nodded and Stoicks shoulders slumped.

"Dad that's not what I wanted to tell you..." Hiccup spoke softly and Stoick stared at him.

"You mean there's more?" He asked incredulously, and Hiccup nodded.

"You had me 'help' Gobber and I listened, and even learned a few things." Hiccup explained while Stoick nodded. "That dragons always go for the kill is a lie." Stoick narrowed his eyes. "Don't look at me like that dad, if they always went for the kill you wouldn't have a son right now." Hiccup growled and Stoick was shocked that his son had the nerve to talk to him like that. "I learned that a downed dragon is a dead one, I found out that I crippled the dragon, and set about making it right." Hiccup continued while Stoick became very pale. "I gave it back the sky, and it taught me the truth of this war." With a sigh Hiccup slumped a little. "Your not going like this dad, and I wish to make you a deal." Hiccup looked at his father intently, and Stoick returned the gaze. "All I know about the dragons, for safe passage if you feel that Astrid and I should be exiled." Hiccup finished, not flinching and maintaining eye contact. Stoick looked from Hiccup to Astrid.

"You knew about this too? When?" Stoick asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"A few days after you left for the nest sir." She replied. "Hiccup took me to a cove and introduced me to the dragon he named Toothless." Stoick fixed her then Hiccup with an incredulous look. "It had retractable teeth dad, it just sort of stuck." Hiccup added, before Astrid resumed. "Sir he's telling the truth, it didn't attack me and seemed just as curious about me as I was of it." She spoke enthusiastically. Stoick looked back at Hiccup.

"I don't know what to say, I will listen to what you have to say, and I will tell no one else, but if I don't like it; your to be gone by sun up tomorrow," he stared at Astrid and Hiccup. "does that sound fair?" Hiccup nodded and some of the pent up tension released from his body. Thanks dad," He smiled and his father returned it.

"I couldn't order your death son, you might be a royal screw up sometimes but it's normally with the best intentions." Stoick stated calmly and Hiccup and Astrid chuckled.

"First off dad, dragons are intelligent..." Stoick scoffed and Hiccup shook his head. "I can show you later, but believe me they are." Astrid nodded and Hiccup motioned for her to contribute. "Toothless could understand us si..." She tried to say.

"Will you please stop calling me sir, for the moment your family, you can call me dad or Stoick just no more sir." Stoick interrupted her with a grumble, and Astrid smiled.

"Right sorry si... Dad." She stumbled before shaking her head. "It told us why the dragons attack us, he even choose to stay with us rather then return to protect its kin." She explained, and Stoick eyed her inquisitively.

"And why did it choose you two over its kin?" Stoick was still trying to come to grips with the fact that dragons were intelligent.

"Hope, dad, he has hope that we can help end the war." Hiccup spoke proudly and Stoick gazed at his son.

"It wants peace? then why do the beasts keep raiding us?" He asked a flurry of questions. "and how does it intend to end this war?" He finished and looked at Hiccup intently.

"Well we don't know how we're going to do it, but we know what we have to do to end it." Hiccup stated sadly. Stoick was dumbfounded, and looked from his son to his daughter-in-law.

"What do you mean you know what we have to do to end the war?" Stoick asked, and Hiccup gave him a sad smile before pulling out another sketch and handing it to Stoick.

"We have to kill that." Hiccup stated as his father studied the image. Stoick eyed the vellum, taking in every detail. Hiccup could see his mind working trying to comprehend the size of the beast.

"And.. you know it's this large because?" He looked at his son. Hiccup sighed.

"I promised everything, I know it's that size because I have been to the nest, that thing nearly killed me and Toothless." Stoick blanched and looked over to his son.

"You know how to get to the nest?" He asked and Hiccup nodded.

"I specifically waited until the ice was set in so you couldn't attempt a suicidal raid." Hiccup stated in a matter-of-fact tone, which left Stoick reeling. "Dad if we kill that dragon then the war is over, the dragons won't have a reason to attack us." Hiccup stated and Stoick eyed the dragon on the vellum. "Astrid and I have been trying to think of a way to do it but haven't been able to think of anything, so we thought if we told you maybe you could think of something, or some of the villages could have an idea..." Hiccup explained, while Stoicks mind mulled over this new information.

"You said you could show me?" Stoick asked and Hiccup nodded. "Then I think you should." Hiccup and Astrid shared a look and smiled softly.

"Lets go meet the Nadder... leave your weapons here dad," Hiccup requested.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thats probably the last chapter with a lot of different people chatting...<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**End of the cliffy, I like it, I think... Its hard to picture Stoick in this one... mind you his mind is going to be reeling...**

* * *

><p>The small group trudged through the snow heading for the Kill Ring. The Monstrous Nightmare was the only dragon too dangerous to keep over the winter, which is another reason the top Dragon killing student wins the honor of killing it. The other dragons seem to go into a semi hibernation so they are allowed to live. As Hiccup and Astrid enter the gates they nervously glance at each other while Stoick marches on.<p>

"This is why you asked about peace?" He said abruptly, and it took a moment for Hiccup to remember. "The day you showed me the ring, the day after I got home, you were already trying to think of a way to make peace?" Stoick turned to look at his son, who shook his head.

"I was still reeling from the discovery," Hiccup started, glancing up to his father. "It was a thought that crossed my mind, but peace would mean both sides want it." Hiccup stood taller. "I wanted to see if you thought peace was possible, and if you did, maybe we would have a chance." Astrid beamed at Hiccup, while a surprising smile crossed Stoicks face.

"There is nothing else in this world that would make me happier." Stoick affirmed before turning around and standing twenty feet from the Nadder cage. "So how does this work?" He asked while giving the pair a curious look.

"Just stay there dad, no sudden moves please," Hiccup stated before he took Astrids axe and his own weapons and placed them outside the gate. When they were safely out of range Astrid stood beside Stoick, while Hiccup walked up to the cage door.

"Mr Nadder!" Hiccup called and he could hear some stirring behind the door. "Hi, its me..." he stopped for a moment. "I'm that strange little one, I kind of looked like I was insane, talked to you about a girl in blue winning," Shrugging Hiccup began to pace. "Any of this ringing a bell?" There was a loud crash and a trill. "I'll take that as a yes, I want to talk to you, and I want you to meet some one." Hiccup continued while smiling back at his father and Astrid. "The girl you let win is here and so is my father, he leads this village." Hiccup paused as an angry screech reached his ears. "Yes, yes I know you probably don't like him, but hear me out!"

The cage fell silent and Hiccup sighed. "You must understand why they kill your kind?" Hiccup asked, "They see you taking our food, items that we work hard to produce but they don't know why you steal them." Edging closer to the release lever he continued explaining. "It wasn't until I shot down a Night Fury..." A confused trill greeted him. "... All black, really stealthy, blue fire?" Hiccup described his friend and the Nadder let out a trill that sounded like recognition. "Anyway, he explained everything to my wife and I, and now I have explained it to my father, but he needs proof." Hiccup put his hand on the lever and paused. "Proof that your intelligent, proof that you want peace as much as he does, he has come here unarmed; trusting me." Hiccup stated while pulling down on the lever. "Now, I'm trusting you, we want to end this war, we want the monster dead just as much as you do."

The wood doors creaked open, and Hiccup looked back to see his father tense but keeping his calm. The Nadder slowly stepped out, squawking when the cold wind blew past its features. It looked at Hiccup, giving him a polite bow before glancing over to Astrid and Stoick. Calmly, and with a measured pace the large dragon walked over to the pair of humans. Stoick remained calm, he had heard the words his son had spoken and while his instincts told him that this was just a deadly beast he chose to ignore them. His instincts told him Hiccup would remain clueless to his limitations, that he would get himself killed. But, it was a dragon that showed his son those limitations, what more could they reveal.

"My son tells me you..." Stoick faltered. "... If your intelligent calling you a beast would be an insult." He stopped and gave a long look at the Nadder. "May I call you Hookfang, for the duration of our talks." The dragon cocked its head, and nodded, stealing Stoicks breath. He took a moment to collect himself before he looked up to the dragon he had named Hookfang. "As I said, my son claims you are intelligent." To which the dragon nodded again. "But I need to be sure, I need to be able to ask you some questions, I cannot place the entire villages safety on my sons word, do you understand?" Stoick asked, and the dragon gave both Hiccup and Stoick a measured stare before nodding.

Questions swirled in Stoicks mind, the creature obviously understood him to some extent but a true and meaningful conversation would be out of the question, no one on Berk spoke dragon. "We will, have to keep these simple, as no one on this island speaks both dragon and Norse..." To which the dragon adamantly shakes his head, while Stoick, Astrid and Hiccup look at Hookfang incredulously. Before anyone can say a word, the large Nadder walks over to the Terrible Terrors cage, emits a few trills and warbles before pushing the release lever. Stoick again tenses up as the Terror pokes his head out. Eyeing the three human wearily the little dragon moves closer to the pair.

"Your telling me that a Terrible Terror can speak our language." Stoick asks, however the response is not what the humans expect. The little Terror shakes its head, and in clear Norse runes scribbles "_No, Mood dragons are the only ones that can directly communicate with meatbags._" The three stare at it, and it takes a moment for Hiccup to realize its upside down. He steps around the runes and reads it aloud.

"Meatbags?" Stoick asks, and the Terror quickly replies.

"_Sorry, Huuumanss?_' Stoick puts his hand on his sides and starts taking deep breaths. Hiccup is amazed, and before Stoick can recover starts to ask some of his own questions.

"Okay, no dragon can speak human, can a human be taught..." Hiccup blinks a couple times and scratches his head. "What do you call your language?" Both the Nadder and the Terror laugh, a deep throaty warble and a hissing noise, respectively.

_"Simple, any hatchling could tell you that; Dragoneese, and while it is rare I would think it possible, if us mindless beast can understand your backwards form of speaking I'm sure you higher life forms could manage._" The Terror let out another hissing laugh before wiping away the snow in preparation for any new questions. Hiccup glanced at his dad who was gone? He looked all over the ring and found him at the Gronkle pen? Before Hiccup or Astrid could say anything, Stoick pulled the release lever. The door swung open slowly and Stoick stood there for a moment.

"I...I'm sure you have heard everything we've been saying?" He was unsure whether the gronkle would understand, his world was spinning and for a moment he wanted the beast just to simply attack him. But it didn't, instead in groaned, stretched its wings then it turned and nodded to Stoick.

"Son, you can stay, let the Zippleback out." Stoick muttered half dazed. Hiccup nodded slowly and did as his father asked. The Zippleback walked out timidly, staring first at the bleary winter sun, then to the dragons and Vikings simply standing around. The dragon joined his cage mates while Stoick walked in front of them.

"So... You can understand me, and I have a translator." Stoick stated uneasily. "My son tells me there is a monster on your island, that it kills you if you fail to bring enough food." He glanced at each dragon. "If this is true..." Stoick stopped as the Terror began scribbling.

"_Your hatchling speaks true, Bully, monstrous Queen, all who disobey end in bloody red death..._" The terror wipes away the runes and starts again. _"Feed it or we die, hunt for our own food when we have the time..." _The terror emits a sad croon. "_Meat... Humans stable provider of food, we fear for our lives, so we steal from you."_ Each dragon dipped their head in sadness.

"_Once we tried to warn you, tried to communicate but only met with understandable violence._" Stoick read those words and sighed. "When, when was the last time you tried." The Terror trilled and warbled and a draconic conversation broke out.

"_Two hundred rotations? I'm sorry, I don't know what that would be in years._" The terror gave a small shrug. "_Met a human, called himself Hiccup, it is part of our history, he tried, and failed._" Stoick looked at his son, and Hiccup returned the gaze.

"Like as in our great, great, great grandfather?" Stoick wondered. "Stories say he was an oddball, but turned out to be a valued leader, gave the Chiefdom up to Girda the massive." Stoick continued before shaking his head.

"So everything we know is wrong." He finished before slumping down. The large man sat him self down on the cold arena floor and place his hand on his chin. The terror crooned, and slunk his way closer. Stoick was so lost in thought that he didn't notice until the little dragon had curled itself in his lap and started purring.

"We have to tell the village." Stoick declared, while timidly petting the little Terror.

The hall was empty when Stoick, Astrid, Hiccup and the dragons entered. Stoick was still a little dazed but he asked the dragons not to fly away just yet. Their freedom was earned, but Stoick wanted peace with all dragons. This would mean the destruction of this Red Death the dragons spoke of, and that would require more then just Berk, the dragons, and maybe some of the other villages. The dragons waited by the warmth of the fire, while Stoick found a guard to call a meeting.

This was not a matter for the council, but for the entire village. Hiccup stood beside Hookfang watching the doors while Astrid paced the length of the hall. Outside they could hear the ding of the warning bell, five times it rang; an emergency, or catastrophe. What could very well be the end of the Berkain way. A few minutes later the villagers began entering, and it took a few moments for them to notice the dragons. There was some shouting for guards, for weapons, but the dragons remained calm and backed up to the far wall as more Vikings piled in. As more people came, so to did the guards, armed and looking to fight, they marched towards the dragons.

"Halt!" Hiccups voice stopped the guards. "Do not harm these dragons, those are my fathers orders." The guards paused, and looked about.

"He is on his way back, and will explain everything." Astrid pitched in, and many of the guards stood down. Some of the villages did not like this, and Hiccup growled.

"I said stand down!" Despite his small size, the events of the past month had given Hiccup a lot of confidence, and many of the aggravated Vikings paused. "Guards, you are ordered to protect these dragons from those Vikings."

There was a shocked outcry, but several of the veteran guards did as they were ordered. Turning to face the crowds they backed up giving the dragons a ten foot gap, while keeping the villagers away. Some of the younger guards, would give worried glances back at the dragons, but Hiccup or Astrid would simply pat their shoulders and reassure them. The tension in the Great Hall was growing as the last few Vikings filed in. After a few minutes the massive oaken doors thudded open, and in walked Stoick. He walked solemnly through the crowd while many of the villagers would ask what was going on. When he reached the cordon, and his son, he turned around to address the crowd.

"The world we know is a lie." He bellowed, ignoring the outraged calls. "The dragons, are thieves, that they do not deny." The outrage simmered to worry. "I... I'm at a loss on how to explain this." For the first time ever the village saw their leader slump before them. "The so called beasts that raid our village, steal our food, and make our lives a living hell do so not because they are a mindless monstrosities." Stoick continued, taking time to shape his thoughts.

"They are intelligent creatures, that know what they are doing, but they do not have a choice." The crowd gave out mixed reactions of confusion, fear, and anger. "They're forced to take our food, take any and all food to feed a monstrosity I have named Red Death!" Stoick called out, and the hall fell into silence. "This dragon forces the beasts to feed it, or it eats them." He added while staring at each Viking. "I know this because my son shot down the fabled Night Fury." There was a collective gasp, which turned into suspicious chatter. "Silence!" Stoick shouted, and the hall fell quiet. "The proof can be found in the scales he has provided, the images he has scribed, and a corroborating witness..." Stoick announced, before gesturing at Astrid. "...However, Hiccup also provided further proof of their intelligence." The entire hall erupted in angry chatter.

Stoick glowered, but he waited for them to simmer. When they showed no sign of it Stoick turned around and glanced at Hookfang. Walking over to the Nadder, he whispered something in the beasts ear. The dragon nodded, bowing his neck and allowing Stoick to climb on. Hiccup watched this in wonder, and still the crowd argued and bickered.

"I SAID SILENCE!" Stoick bellowed followed by a thunderous roar from Hookfang. The hall snapped their attention to Stoick, precariously mounted on the Nadder, awe and fear running through the crowd. "The dragons want peace, has no one ever stopped to think, why would a beast so adept at hunting need to take food from us?" The hall started to murmur its ascent. "Do we really make it that easy?" He jested, while Hookfang shook his head eliciting another collective gasp. "We have a chance at peace, we have the location of the nest, how to get there, all because of these dragons." Stoick looked at the gathered Vikings. "We can end this war, we can end this pointless fight and never be bothered by these creatures again," Stoick patted the top of Hookfangs head and the dragon warbled happily. "We can take down a mountain." Stoick cried. "It won't be easy, and it will take more then just us." Again he pats the top of Hookfangs snout. "These dragons are free to go, I will no longer imprison them." The hall let out a gasp. "In the spring, my son..."

"...Astrids..." Hiccup interjected.

"Astrid's Night Fury will return," Stoick gave him a small smile. "When it does I will be calling a Moot, every village: Frezzing to death, The Bog Burglars, Hopeless, and the Meatheads." Stoick again paused. "We will decide what is to be done, I ask that you bring me your concerns, and I offer these four dragons a place to stay." Stoick looked back to each dragon. "In consideribly better accommodations," To which the Terror trilled and fluttered onto Stoicks shoulders. The hall was left in a shocked silence, before Stoick dismissed them and the guards. Hiedrun and Gobber slowly walked towards the cluster of dragons and Haddocks

"Are you okay Stoick?" Gobbber asked timidly. "You didn't get bonked on the head or something?" To which Stoick smiled. "I think you should get the council together, and a lot of vellum." He glanced at the terror. "I think they will tell us some interesting stories, won't you?" Stoick asked the little dragon, which purred affectionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Stoick is not in his right mind... his whole world was ripped away... I wanted him to do something really unexpected when confronted with the truth... And I figured the terror would be the best at writing runes due to their small paw size. And yes, its Astrid's Night Fury.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I have returned, and now I'm leaving for no rasin... right on with the show. HTTYD is not mine, I cry myself to sleep every morning with that thought. However, all the insanity, plot holes, and mistakes are mine...**

* * *

><p>While the villagers had left the great hall, a group of vikings huddled around the fire, and the bilingual Terrible Terror was frantically scribbling away trying to answer the tirade of questions that were spewed at him. Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout; who was shadowing Spitlout, were watching from the corner. Astrid was comfortably seated in Hiccups lap, who was resting on Hookfangs flank, as Snotlout occasionally glanced from the couple resting against their hated enemy to the group of the most powerful vikings in all of Berk communicating with that same enemy.<p>

"See, I was right, it was all a trick!" Snotlout mused, "You have apparently taught an entire group of dragons our language," He turned to Hiccup with a jovial smile. "All while capturing Astrids affection and tricking your father, Tuffnut's right; You are a wizard." He laughs and Astrid glowers at the jest. "This is incredible," He gestures to the dragons that are simply snoozing about, ignoring the vikings as if they were just friends hanging out. Hiccup snorted before giving his cousin a smile.

"It will only be incredible if we can end the war once and for all," He stated quietly, Hookfang trilling his agreement. "Convincing Berk; Actually convincing Berk will be a long hard process, and without other dragons to back our claims it will be tough." Hiccup continued, patting his scaly back rest. "When spring comes, and Toothless returns, no one will be able to deny what we did." He gently rubs Astrids shoulder, who smiles warmly. "Then we can start helping the dragons." Hiccup finished, and Snotlout gives him a confused look.

"How? If that dragon is actually that big, How can we help?" He asked. Astrid is momentarily annoyed with Snotlout, but he isn't as dumb as she thought he was, and since she would be chief he could be helpful as a second in command... some day.

"Every army, every raiding party, marches on their stomach." She intones, while glancing over to the fire. "In this case, we just have to get the dragons to come, and not leave. That way we take this "Red Deaths" food away, and save the dragons from being eaten." Astrid shrugs. "Or at least we can start planning with the dragons, inform the dragons at the nest that we want to help, and devise a plan to eliminate the beast from inside and out." Astrid suggests, and Hiccup perks up.

"By Thor, we could poison it!" Hiccup exclaims with a start. Although Astrid and Snotlout don't provide the appropriate noises, Hookfang produces an interested trill. Hiccup turns to look at the Nadder and smiles. "There has to be food dragons cant eat, right?" He asks, and Hookfang nods. "So if we stuff our food with it, and the dragons dump it down that beast throat, he'll eventually get weaker," With this Hookfang nods vigorously, and Hiccup gives him a thoughtful look. "I thought we," he gestures at Astrid and himself. "Would need the villages help to solve this problem, but I think," Hiccup smiles and glances at the dragons lounging about and to the vikings at the fire. "We will need the villages, and the dragons help to see any kind of peace." Hookfang emits a happy croon, and Astrid smiles.

"We never thought of that, but would it be enough?" She asks, and Hiccup shakes his head.

"Who knows, but if we can keep it weak and control its food source we gain some kind of advantage." Hiccup supplies, and Snotlout mutters.

"Too bad their immune to fire..." Hookfang hisses, startling the trio. the dragon shakes its head and gestures to get up. The three follow the dragon towards the group of vikings who are spooked by the approaching Nadder. Hookfang trills and chirps to the Terror, who writes a response as clearly as it can.

"_Dragons are not fire proof on the inside."_

The hall goes silent for a moment before the older vikings grumble about the apparently useless statement. Stoick, Astrid, Snotlout, Hookfang, and even the Terror are still looking at Hiccup. It takes the other vikings a moment to realize what Stoick is looking at, and when Gobber notices it, he groans.

"Not that look, by all the gods, not that look." Which prompts the other vikings to look at what Gobber who is looking at. Hiccup, however, is semi oblivious to the stares he has gained, and only snaps out of it when the entire hall falls eerily silent and everyone is looking at him.

"Why is everyone looking at me," Hiccup asks, his new found confidence faltering under to many judging eyes.

"Well son, you have this look, Val had the same look, and normally right after she would suggest something absolutely crazy, and brilliant at the same time." Stoick supplies, mirth in his tone. Hiccup pauses, collecting his thoughts.

"Astrid pointed out that we can weaken it," Hiccup starts, a semblance of a plan falling into place. "It needs food, and can't find it without the smaller dragons, they, in turn, come to us and steal it." The older vikings grumble about obvious statements. "But what if instead of fighting them, we start recruiting them," Hiccups eyes light up. "Every time they raid, we have Toothless," He gestures to the dragons in the room." And if these guys are willing to help, convince them to stop fighting, temporarily."

An annoyed growl comes from the back. "Why would we want a temporary solution when we could just kill the lot of them and be done." A voice in the back shouted, and several Vikings murmured their assent.

"Right, cause that's worked out so well for us." Snotlout muttered, and the hall turned to look at him. The young man made an embarrassed grunt but Hiccup smiled at him.

"Thank you, Snotlout." He clapped his cousin on the back. "It's only temporary because we need to end the threat that the larger dragon presents." He explained seriously. "I doubt that if we got all the dragons to stop stealing food for it, or actually managed to kill every dragon that came here..." He shook his head. "Well we wouldn't be fighting dragons anymore, also that dragon probably won't sit around starving to death." Hiccup looked at his father. "I would rather fight a maneuvered enemy then a half starved giant,"

Stoick nods, starting to see his son's line of thinking.

"What can we do with the dragons, they obviously can't do much against it or they would have killed it off themselves." Stoick voiced a flaw with Hiccups thought.

"The dragons alone, won't be able to stop it, but they feed it." Hiccup paused in thought. "And if we poison the food, and the dragons deliver it, then the beast will become weaker." Hiccup nods, and smiles at his father. "Then we pull all the dragons out, we take its food source away and draw it into an open confrontation." The other vikings grumbled about suicidal fishbones but Hiccup put up his hands to placate them. "Yes the dragon is huge, but the dragons will be fighting with us." Hiccup glances at each Viking. "No matter how large the beast may be, there is no way it can stand against the combine might of all the Vikingdom, and every dragon out there!" A few of the older men nodded heads, and Stoick had a twinkle in his eye.

With the madman's idea out in the open, and the hall running low on vellum, Stoick calls an end to the meeting and sends the others away. He gestures to Hiccup and Astrid to come closer, before he smiles at his son.

"See, you would make a good Chief." He laughs as Hiccup blanches before he continues. "But there was something you weren't telling them." And Hiccup shifted uncomfortably.

"There is, but I can't tell you yet either." He raises his hands to placate his father. "Dad, please just trust me, I can't tell you." Hiccup explained and Stoick huffed and nodded.

"Very well, I'll let you keep your secret this time." He rubbed his brow and sighed. "I have a lot of letters to write, there is so much to do before we can even think about attacking." Stoick smiles and looks from his son, to his daughter-in-law. "But there's a chance we can end this war, and we'll do down in history for it." He finished with a smile before dismissing the couple. Hiccup and Astrid waved goodbye to Snotlout and headed for the door, but were stopped by Stoick jogging to catch up.

"Right, one last thing." He gestures to Hoodfang. "Your Grandma found a place to stay for the other dragons, but I would like Hookfang to stay with me, could you show him to my house while I'm working, maybe find him some food." He requested while patting the Nadders flank. Hiccup was kind of stunned, but Astrid just smiled and nodded.

"Of course, S..dad." She stumbled, but waved to the Nadder to follow her. Hiccup waved one last time to his father and then followed Astrid out. Stoick watched them go, and sighed.

"Would you look at that Val, our boy's just changed the world. Not bad for a fishbone" He chuckled to himself, before turning and clapping his hands. "Now let's deal with that dragon." He smirked and headed back to the center table.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more to the plan but Hiccup's not telling... at least not telling Stoick. It's short I know, but there is a lot of talking and it was harder to wrangle my thoughts then I would have liked. The plan, while, the beginnings of a plan have been formulated and Stoick is going to be very busy in the winter... <strong>


End file.
